el chico de mis sueños
by ahza77
Summary: TUVE UN SUEÑO DONDE TE CONOCI. Y AHORA QUE TE ENCUNTRO RESULTA QUE VIVES EN UN INFIERNO SECRETO, DONDE EL DOLOR TE EMBUELVE Y NADIE LO SABE, SOLO YO.(YAOI).
1. Default Chapter

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Primer capitulo: ¡¡¡Y te conocí!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Mi mundo es un sueño eterno y las pesadillas, jamas reinaran en el"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Hola a todos vosotros les presento mi segundo trabajo original, escrito, la verdad que no se me dificulta escribir(ya suelta el lápiz)a mira, me presento mi nick es Ahza777 y este que habla también es Keytaro(Key pa los amigo)aja si, bueno espero que les guste mi finc y espero que me manden R/R que la verdad me ayudan a seguir escribiendo(¡son drogas!) no lo son ánimos(a pos es lo mismo)grrrrr, y además al principio trabajare con un temática mas simple, pero carismática, se lo dedico a Kokoro Yana(la cual ya le apreciamos), cierto, a Milo-chan y a todas aquellas chavas y chavos (como digo en gustos se rompen géneros), que leen mis ya dos finc, pronto, realizare uno dedicado especialmente para los amantes de Kay/Takao(eso te incluye Kokoro)si ya que como realice dos, decidí que seria bueno hacerle uno, bueno os dejo con mi finc.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Que sucede?, ¿por que todo esta tan oscuro?- un joven de cabellos negros y ojos azules, se encuentra perdido, pero no sabe como llego a ese lugar, trata de reconocer algo, pero la inmensa oscuridad no se lo permite, repentinamente escucha una voz, que le llama, se hacer poco a poco al lugar de donde se escucha, entonces lo ve, se le hacerca cautelosamente, trata de reconocerle, pero no pudo ver su rostro

-no tengas miedo soy yo, ya nos conociamos, no lo recuerdas-el joven desconocido le tomo de las manos, lo acerco a su pecho y le susurro al oído

-no nieges lo que sentimos, dame un beso y veras a que me refiero mi amor- le tomo de la barbilla, lo aserco lentamente, rosando sus labios para después consimierlos en la union de estos, el besos paso de besos lentos y dulces a besos apasionados sedientos de placer mutuo, sus corazones entinden por fin quienes son y que estarán juntos por siempre, el joven mas alto se separo de el y le dijo

-por favor Takao no olvides que te amo-

-jamás lo are mi amor- se disponía a volverle a besar pero siente que todo se desvanece y escucha una voz mas fuerte que le llama

-¡¡¡¡Takao!!!!! despierta hijo, que vas a llegar tarde a la escuela-

Pesadamente Takao se levanta poco a poco de su cama, aun se sentía confundido por el sueño tan extraño que tuvo

-¿pero como sabia su nombre, quien era y por que lo sentí tan real?-se quedo mirando sus manos en busca de alguna respuesta, pero al fin decidió ignorar lo que paso, se levanto rápidamente y se metió a bañar, después de cambiarse de ropas bajo hacia la cocina donde se encontraban sus padre y sus hermanos

-hijo come rápido que se te va hacer tarde para llegar a la escuela, tus hermanos tan lindos te están esperando- Takao los mira tiernamente

-gracias, hermanos-

-después nos lo agradeces asi que rápido tenemos que llegar temprano recuerda que hay junta general- haciendo caso de las suplicas de sus hermanos Andy se sienta en su lugar y come lo mas rápido posible (diox se nos va a morir rápido).

-Bueno ya nos vamos mama, llegaremos temprano- se despiden los tres jóvenes de su progenitora

-esta bien, por favor tengan sus celulares prendidos- les despide dándoles un beso en la frente

-si nos vemos mama- se despide por fin Takao-

En el transcurso asi la escuela el que menos hablaba era Takao, el cual aun pensaba lo que había soñado, pero su hermanos mayor le despertó del transe

-Takao, que sucede por que estas tan pensativo, por lo general eres el que mas habla-el pequeño observo al mayor con sumo interés

-no es nada Tajimi, es solo que pienso en un sueño que tuve-el segundo hermano se le acerco y le abrazo por la espalda

-y que no le vas a contar a tu queridísimo hermanito Himura- Takao lo miro tiernamente y decidió hablar

-lo que pasa es que soñé con alguien...-

-di, di quien-le exigía con suma emoción Himura

-no lo se, y pues soñé que me abrazaba y me decía que me amaba-Tajimi, Himura lo miran escéptico y con una duda, es asi que Himura decide hablar por fin

-¿hermanito esa persona era hombre o mujer?-

-pues no lo se pero, es que fue tan real- Tajimi le rodea los hombros con un brazo y le dice

-no te preocupes tanto hermanito de seguro encontraras a esa personita bonita y serás muy feliz, te lo mereces- Takao lo mira ruborizado ente el comentario

-eso espero, Tajimi-pero también es abrazado por su segundo hermano Himura

-si y cuando la conozcas, yo mero te ayudare a que sea tu pareja-

Los tres se comenzaron a reír animadamente, pero callaron ya que habían llegado a la escuela, y fueron directo al auditorio, donde ya se encontraban todos, se sentaron en los lugares aun desocupados, y escucharon con atención

-¡JOVENES, SILENCIO POR FAVOR-se dejaron de oir los murmullos y el director prosigio-¡JOVENES, LES HE DE COMUNICAR QUE EN LA DIRECCION GENERAL A DECIDIÓ PONERSE EN CONTACTO CON LA PREPARATORIA "LEXITON" DE USA, Y SE DECIDIO HACER UN INTERCAMBIO ESTUDIANTIL, PERO PARA ELLO DEBEMOS MANDAR A UN ESTUDIANTE QUE TENGA EXCELENTES CALIFICACIONES Y QUE ESTE DISPUESTO A REALIZAR ESE VIAJE QUE DURARA UN AÑO, YA SE HABLO CON SU FAMILIA Y SE LLEGO AL CONVENIO DE QUE VIVIRÁ EN SU CASA EN ESE LAPSO, PASE EL ESTUDIANTE TAJIMI NATSUMOTO-

Sus hermanos lo miraron sorprendido, como era posible que nunca hubieran sabido eso

-PASE POR FAVOR, QUIERO QUE TODOS SE DESPIDAN DE EL, POR QUE HOY SALE SU VIAJE Y MAÑANA CONOCERÁN A SU NUEVO COMPAÑERO- Takao y Himura, aun no creían eso, ¿Por qué nunca les contó lo que iba hacer?

Después de la ceremonia los hermanos Natsumoto se reunieron y le reclamaron al mayor

-Tajimi ¿Por qué nunca nos hablaste de eso, por que?- comenzó a llorar el mas pequeño mientras lo abrazaba

-nunca pensaste que nos fuera a doler tu decisión, te queremos mucho para dejarte ir- le reclamaba Himura

-por eso no les quise decir, sabia que reaccionarían asi, saben que los amo muchísimo y que a mi también me duele lo que decidí pero comprendan que es una excelente oportunidad de conocer otro país, de conoces a gente nueva y que con esto podemos aprender a separarnos no para siempre si no solo como un receso, ocaso piensan que estaremos juntos para siempre, ¿verdad que no?-los dos pequeños asintieron-ven, además solo será un año pronto volveré lo entienden-los dos volvieron asentir, el mayor los abrazo y les beso la frente -los amo muchísimo, nunca me he separado de ustedes mucho tiempo y es una prueba que sabremos sobrellevar-los dos hermanos menores se aferraron mas al mayor-además va a venir un nuevo hermanito y quiero que lo traten bien, lo entienden mis amores-

-ya veras que lo vamos a querer como un hermano mas- le comento el mas chico mientras le besaba la mejilla.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Esa misma tarde, toda la familia Natsumoto se reunió en el aeropuerto para despedir al hijo mayor, el más pequeño lo abraza fuertemente mientras lo besaban las mejillas mientras lloraba

-te extrañare muchísimo Tajimi, por favor escríbeme cuando puedas y cuéntame todo lo que te pasa-fue interrumpido por el segundo hermano-si no te olvides de escribirnos-le abrazo igual que el pequeño

-hijo, cuando podamos te llamaremos- la madre le abrazo y le dio su bendición, el padre de la familia se le acerco y le dijo con voz firme- cuídate Tajimi, y demuestra como somos los Natsumoto- le abrazo fuertemente y le beso la frente

-claro papa, y cuídense todos, los quiero mucho- el mayor se separo del abrazo de su familia, para por fin subir al avión.

Cruzaba el pasillo del avión cuando un joven de apariencia americana de cabellos rubios y ojos grandes y azules pasaba por el mismo lugar, pero en sentido contrario y donde Tajimi partía, lo miro de reojo y supo al instante que el era el que estaría en su casa, pero decidió no decir nada, subió al avión y partió asi su destino.

-papa cuando llegara el chico americano- pregunto el pequeño de la familia-

-pues dijo el director que llegaba a las seis, ya deberia haber llegado- el padre trata de divisar al extranjero asta que por fin dice- miren hay viene- la familia rápidamente voltea hacia el lugar que fue apuntado por su padre y es asi como Takao ve algo que lo deja atónito, es un joven rubio, con el cabello un poco largo, , un andar firme, ojos grandes y azules un mirada única y especial que con la tonalidad azul le daban un toque muy angelical, pareciera que iba hacia Takao, ya que su mirada era fijada asi el, se paro frente a la familia y dijo por fin

-mucho gusto, me llamo Máx Malione y seré su invitado-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

por cierto como no se me los apellidos se los cambie, asi que sin quejas(quedo claro o hay matanza)quieto con esas cuchillas, espero que les guste seguir leyéndola, además esta quedando bien, (=D) (pues sigue siendo Yaoi) sabes que me gusta mucho asi que no se queje (ta bien), bueno espero que pronto puedan disfrutas del siguiente capi (solo digan otro y al día siguiente lo tienen) siip, me despido de vosotros sin antes darles algunos datos de los personajes principales.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**PERSONAJES:**

_**TAKAO NATSUMOTO:** Es el mas pequeño de su casa, tiene tan solo 16 años, tiene el cabello negro y un poco largo, es algo bajito mide 1.69 m, su complexión es delgada, adora a su familia y a sus hermanos, sus preferencias sexuales aun no se han definido, aun que a salido con chicas no lo ha gustado ninguna de ellas, pero no solo con chicas, también con chicos _

_**TAJIMI NATSUMOTO: **es el segundo en su familia, tiene 17 años, tiene el cabello negro y corto, su complexión es formica, adora los deportes, ama muchísimo a su familia y a sus hermanos y seria capas de hacer cualquier cosa por ellos, el aun no tiene novia, pero si ha andado con varias chicas, pero ninguna le a gustado de verdad_

_**HIMURA NATSUMOTO:**es el primogénito de la familia, tiene 18 años, tiene el cabello rubio(se lo pinto), su complexión es delgada pero su cuerpo bien formado, adora leer poesía y cursa el ultimo año de preparatoria, cuanta con excelentes calificaciones , es por ello que le seleccionan para viajar hacia otro país, sus preferencias sexuales son diferentes ya que le gustan los hombres y su familia le respeta y quiere sin ningún inconveniente a pesar de su apariencia frágil, se defiende de la gente mala con suma fortaleza._

_**MÁX MALIONE: **Es un chavo americano, tiene 17 años, es rubio, cuerpo delgado, pero formado, mide 1.90 m, le gusta el chocolate, divertirse, leer y escribir por computadora, anteriormente soñó con un chavito del cual se enamoro, pero nunca pudo ver su rostro, y esta decidido a encontrarlo._


	2. eres muy especial

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Segundo capitulo: ¡¡¡Y te conocí!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Mi mundo es un sueño eterno y las pesadillas, jamás reinaran en el"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Hola y como se llaman ustedes?-cuestiono el rubio a la familia que acaba de conocer

¡mucho gusto, yo me llamo Himura, el es mi padre Takuma, mi madre Yuki y el es mi hermano menor que se llama Andy, espero nos llevemos bien- Himura le extiende la mano y el rubio la estrecha con la suya

espero que nos llevemos bien, durante todo este lapso- el rubio dirigió su mirada al pequeño de la familia asiendo que este se ruborizara ligeramente

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

En el transcurso hacia la casa Natsumoto, la familia cuestiono bastante a Marcos con respecto a lo que le gustaba o donde vivía y cosas por el estilo, pero su mirada se fijaba en el pequeño integrante de la familia, y Takao había notado su mirada, disimuladamente le cuestiono

disculpa por que me miras tanto- le dijo como un susurro a sus oídos a lo que este le contesto de la misma manera

no lose, te molesta Andy- el rubio espero respuesta

no me molesta mucho, solo me llamo la atención- Andy le dedico una sonrisa y se reacomodo en su lugar

¡hey! De que hablan y no me invitan- Himura había notado la secreta conversación de los dos chicos

no es nada- Andy trato de persuadirlo, pero su hermano era muy observador

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Al llegar por fin a la casa Natsumoto, la familia ayudo al invitado a meter todas sus maletas, ya dentro el padre le dijo al hijo menor

por favor Andy ayuda a Marcos a subir las maletas, mientras vamos a comprar algunas cosas para la cena-

y Himura por que no me ayuda- el menor reclamo

lo sentimos hijo pero el va ayudarnos con las compras, asi que no vamos de una ves- los padres dejaron a su hijo con aquel chico tan especial solos

bueno, vamos a llevar todo esto a tu nuevo cuarto- subieron con todas las matelas hacia el segundo piso de la casa, caminaron por el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación

mira esta es tu habitación, la de la derecha es mía y la de la izquierda es de Himura, asi, si ocupas algo me puedes llamar- el rubio asintió ante el comentario y hablo

seria bueno que estés cerca de mi, ya que asi podemos platicar mas-el moreno se ruborizo bastante

tienes razón, vamos a pasar tus cosas adentro o piensas quedarte todo el año aquí afuera- los dos chico rieron y metieron las cosas al cuarto, ya dentro el rubio comenzó abrir las maletas

¿me quieres ayudar a sacar todo el tiradero?- el moreno le sonrió y contesto

claro , voy a empezar por aquí- levanto una maleta grande y la abrió rápidamente el rubio se asusto por que en esa maleta iba algo que lo avergonzaría frente al moreno

no espera esa maleta...-antes de poder terminar, el moreno ya había sacado el motivo de miedo del rubio, Andy miro el bulto y le sonrió

como se llama, el osito- el rubio se quedo estático ante lo dicho, pero después de varios segundo respondió mas relajado

se llama andru- Andy lo mira incrédulo

se llama casi como yo- Marcos lo medito un poco y noto que n realidad se parecen los nombres, se ruborizo un poco y le sonrió

que cosas no lo crees- Andy le correspondió la sonrisa y como un gesto casi involuntario abrazo al peluche

es muy lindo, ¿Quién te lo regalo?- Marcos se le acerco lentamente y cuando estuvo ya cercas le digo

me lo regalo mi papa cuando era niño, antes de que el...muriera- Andy se entristeció al escuchar eso

lo siento yo...no...- no pudo terminar ya que Marcos le coloco un dedo sobre sus labios y respondió

no te preocupes tu no lo sabias, además eso paso ase mucho tiempo- Andy le rodeo con sus brazos y le dijo

esta bien... pero de todos modos me debo disculpar eso es muy fuerte para cualquier persona- Marcos lo rodeo gracialmente y sintió por fin ese calor que antes había sentido ese sentimiento que tanto había buscado, se separo de Andy y lo miro a los ojos y le cuestiono

¿te gusta mucho mi osito?- Andy asintió asi que le dijo-te lo obsequio- Andy se sorprendió bastante, pero le dolía quedarse con algo que valía tanto sentimentalmente para una persona

yo... no puedo aceptarlo, es muy importante para ti, además se lo estas regalando a una persona que acabas de conocer...- Marcos le volvió a callar

lo que pasa es que siento que tu eres muy especial y se que ago lo correcto- Al niño mas pequeño las lagrimas su rostro recorrieron, se sentí también con aquel nuevo amigo y su acto lo conmovió mas, sin mas le abrazo fuertemente.

La puerta se abría para dar paso a Himura que les venia a llamar

chico dice mama que bajen a...- se quedo mucho al ver a Andy abrazando a Marcos, el pequeño moreno se separo de Marcos y le sonrió a su hermano, abrazo fuerte el peluche y se lo mostró

mira hermano lo que me obsequio Marcos- es asi que comprende el acto de se hermanito, le daba las gracias por el obsequio tan peculiar

hay hermanito, si tu habitación esta llena de peluches, otro mas- Marcos se sorprendió por lo dicho, como un joven podría tener muñecos de peluche, entonces comprendió la reacción de moreno al ver el peluche

pero este lo voy a cuidar mucho- le dijo molesto el moreno a su hermano- Himura lo ignoro y salio de la habitación sin antes decir un ultimo recado-que bajen a comer que si no se les va a enfriar la comida

¡¡¡¡¡esta bien, ya vamos Himura!!!, ven vamos a cenar Marcos- el rubio accedió y le siguió, antes de ir por las escaleras recordó que debía dejar primero al peluche en su habitación

esperame voy a llevar esto a mi habitación-Andy corrió velos entro y salio de su cuarto y llego junto a Marcos

Ahora si vamos a cenar-los dos bajaron rápidamente, encontrándose a todos reunidos en la mesa. esa noche termino calmadamente, dando paso a un día agitado para todos en ese hogar.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Este finc quedo mas corto pero es que la trama asi lo requiere, ya que en el próximo capitulo saldrá un tema que es de suma importancia en la historia, a alas admiradoras de Kay lo conocerán como un chavo mas duro y poco amable. Asi que ya verán a lo que me refiero, si quieren ver el siguiente capitulo, manden rewieds(o como se escriba) para poder mandarles el siguiente capitulo okas, nos vemos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	3. ¿quien es el?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Tercer capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"Amor no es dañar, el amor es felicidad"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Esa mañana resultaba diferente para toda la familia Natsumoto, los hijos de la familia se alistaban cuando ya el padre había salido hacia su trabajo y no tenia tiempo de despedirles, el mas pequeño salio de su habitación aun adormilado se dirigía hacia el baño, al entrar se encontró con Máx el cual se cepillaba el cabello, el moreno se embobo mirando esos cabellos dorados brillar con el paso de ese utensilio, entonces Máx por fin observo parado en el marco de la puerta y lo invito

¿quieres ayudarme Takao?-El moreno le sonrió, se le acerco y Máx le dio el cepillo y este le comenzó a cepillar, pero fue interrumpido por Himura que los miro con sumo recelo

ustedes dos ya salgan, no ven que ya es tarde- dijo con un tono de agresivo y los dos jóvenes salieron presurosos

Ya de camino a la escuela los tres platicaban calurosamente, Takao se sujeto inconscientemente del brazo de Máx, el cual lo noto pero no se molesto por tal acto, a sus espaldas se escucharon algunos gritos llamándoles

chico espétenme- gritaba un joven de cabellos oscuros, ojos felinos y dorados, se les acercaba peligrosamente, segundos después el joven ya se encontraba frente a ellos, pero eso si muy agitado, tomo aire y habla por fin

¿tu eres el nuevo estudiante verdad?- Máx asintió-mucho gusto me llamo Rey-

mucho gusto me llamo Máx- los dos se sonrieron, entonces Rey nota que Takao le sujeta el brazo, se le acerca al pequeño moreno y le dice al oído-si te ve...ya sabes quien se va a poner celoso- Takao noto por fin que sujetaba el brazo del rubio, pero ya era muy para el pequeño, por que ya saben quien los había observado

¡¡¡¡TAKAO!!!!,VEN YA- todo voltean a donde se escuchan los gritos, es hay donde miran a un joven de cabellos grisáceos y parte oscuro, con la mirada enojada y un complexión fuerte

me disculpo tengo que ir, nos vemos mas tarde-dicho esto corrió rápidamente hacia el otro joven, al cual le beso en los labios, Máx se quedo estático al ver esa escena y hablo Himura

el es el novio de mi hermanito, se llama Kai, pero no me cae bien- Máx lo miro de reojo y le volvió a cuestionar

por que no te cae bien- Himura se volteo y le respondió

es que no me inspira confianza- repentinamente fue interrumpido por Rey- además es muy celoso y agresivo- Máx no podía creer que ese niño dulce sufriera con una persona asi

Mientras tanto con Takao y Kai, la conversación era muy calurosa

dime quien demonios es ese tipo de quien estabas sujetos- Kay miro enojado al pequeño

es el nuevo estudiante, no paso nada, de verdad Kai- el pequeño moreno lo trato de calmar pero este no escuchaba razones

si es nuevo tiene que saber que eres mío y que la regla es que nadie te toca- Kai se le acerco rápidamente al trío y dijo con sumo coraje

debes saber algo gringuito y es que Takao es mío y no lo debes tocar para nada, si rompes la regla te las veras conmigo y con mi banda as entendido- el rubio no paresia alterado por lo dicho

pues es mi vida y yo sabré- le miro con coraje con ganas de hay enfrentarse, pero el pequeño moreno se interpuso- no te preocupes el entendió, el entendió, vámonos Kai- el menor se llevo casi a rastras a su novio, el cual celosamente le abraza y se lo lleva lejos de los que lo deseaban(según el), ya lejos del trío, Kai le reclama a su pareja sobre el hecho ocurrido

no quiero que te vuelva a tocar- el menor agacha su rostro, después de varios segundos levanta su rostro y le mira casi llorando

¿por que me tratas tan mal Kai, ya no me quieres verdad?- el chico bicolor, le besa lentamente y después se separa un poco para responderle

por eso lo ago, por que te amo y eres todo para mi, por ti me vine de Rusia, por ti deje todo allá, por ti soy capas de matar a cualquiera, te amo mas que mi vida, y me da celos que los demás te miren como...como...una especie de muñeco, con el cual quieren acostarse- el menor se sonrojo levemente y después le correspondió el beso

te amo Kai, y no te dejare tan fácilmente, estuviste cuando te necesite-el mayor le volvió abrazar

vamos al salón, recuerda que si llegamos tarde te regañaran y sabes lo que paso la ultima vez que te levantaron la voz- el menor recordó lo que sucedió cuando comenzaban como pareja

FLASH BACK 

Esa mañana el pequeño Takao se quedo dormido, y por ese motivo iba retardado a la clase de ese día, al llegar al salón el maestro lo miro con enojo y le grito frente a todos

¡¡¡QUE SE CREE USTED PARA INTERRUMPIR MI CLASE, SI TIENE COSAS MEJORES QUE HACER POR LAS NOCHES, SERIA MEJOR QUE YA NO VINIERA A LA ESCUELA, NO QUIERO VERLO ASTA MAÑANA SEÑORÍTO!!!- Takao Salio cabizbajo del salón, pero Kai se había enfurecido bastante, pero estaba esperando a salir para vengarse por lo que le hizo a su amor. Al terminar la clase el maestro abandono la aula, no tenia mas clases asi que se retiraba, pero en el estacionamiento el maestro se encontró con varios estudiantes, uno de ellos eras Kai

Que se les ofrece jovene...-no pudo terminar ya que Kai le dio un gancho al hígado, sacándole el aire, todos cooperaron para golpearlo fuertemente, terminada su tarea Kai le advirtió

Si va con el chisme le ira peor viejo entupido, y una cosa mas no vuelva a gritarle a mi pequeño Takao, si lo vuelve hacer no nos mediremos- todos se alejaron felices

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño Takao llego temprano y cual fue su sorpresa al ver golpeado a el maestro que le había gritado el día anterior, Kai se acerco a su novio y le susurro al oído

no te preocupes el no te volverá a lastimar- Takao se asusto notablemente al ver lo que era capaz su novio, y ese maestro jamás le volvió a gritar o molestar durante todo el año.

END FLASH BACK 

El día paresia estar igual que siempre, hasta llegar al receso donde Himura, Rey, Máx, Takao y asta Kai se reunían a desayunar.

Pero Máx no se sentía cómodo el ver como Takao y Kai se abrazaban

-tiene razón Himura y Rey ese chico no me parece confiable , hay y yo pensaba que no tenia pareja, pero por que pienso eso yo solo busco a ese chico, y nadie mas- Máx continuo comiendo en silencio, asta que el pequeño hablo

Himura, este hoy llegare mas tarde a casa, es que voy a ir con Kai al cine- todos le miraron

Esta bien, pero llega temprano si no te iré a buscar-el pequeño sonrió y cuando iba a decir algo su pareja le respondió

Que acaso temes que me lleve a tu hermanito, mmm seria bueno no crees- Himura se estaba enfureciendo ante el bicolor pero su hermano los interrumpió

Ya nos vamos, tenemos que hacer otras cosas- jalo del brazo a su novio, los tres chicos los miraron alejarse

Nose por que es siempre asi, desde que lo conocí asido un patán, y aparenta ser un dulce con mi hermanito- Máx aun tenia una duda asi que les cuestiono

Por cierto ¿Cómo se hicieron novios?-Himura se recostó en el pasto y le comenzó a contar lo que sabia

Pues veras, el es de Rusia y el vino de intercambio como tu hace un año, pero fue de la secundaria a la que iba,

FLASH BACK 

El pequeño moreno iba caminando con sus hermanos de regreso del colegio, pero estaba muy pensativo algo raro en su actitud

¿Qué sucede Takao, no has hablado mucho desde que saliste de la escuela, cuéntanos?- le cuestiono Tajimi mientras se detenía

no es nada es que yo...- tenia miedo de decir lo que le ocurrió

cuéntame eres lo mas importantes para nosotros-el pequeño levanto su rostro y sus hermanos pudieron notar su leve sonrojo

es que el chico ruso me pidió salir con el y yo...-Tajimi se arrodillo para poder verlo a los ojos y le sonrió diciéndole casi como un susurro

no niegues lo que sientes, les diré algo que quiero que sepan- levanto su mano hacia Himura el cual entendió el gesto y se arrodillo también- miren desde hace algunos días note que a mi no me gustaban las mujeres que a mi me atraían los... hombres y que si se los digo es por que me importan y que les tengo confianza y por eso te digo, que si te gusta no lo dejes ir y acéptalo- el mayor temió un rechazo pero no lo obtuvo sus hermanos lo abrazaron fuertemente, dándole a entender que lo querían a pesar de todo, el moreno se separo de su hermano mayor y le miro a los ojos

¡¡si!!, me gusta y le diré que si, gracias hermano- le abraza fuertemente

Al día siguiente al momento de salir, se encuentran con Kai el cual esperaba a Takao

buenos días Takao- le sonrió cuando salio, el pequeño moreno le correspondió la sonrisa, se le acerco y le abrazo, el Ruso se saco de onda al principio, pero después le correspondió el abrazo

Kai si quiero, quiero ser tu novio- Kai le sonrió aun mas de felicidad, no lo podía creer era un sueño para el

Te amo tanto, nunca te dejare- el ruso le llevo a la escuela abrazando, lo amaba eso se notaba a leguas, todo transcurría normal para todos, acepto su comportamiento celoso, poco a poco se fueron alejando sus amigos, pero paso lo que tenia que pasar, el ruso debía volver a su país, esa mañana quedaron de verse en un parque cercano

Kai...yo...- sostuvo las ganas de llorar, el ruso le abrazo atrayéndolo a su pecho, le levanto la barbilla con su mano y le dio un dulce beso en los labios y le contó algo que lo alegro mucho

En cuanto llegue a Rusia le diré a mis padres que me vendré a vivir a Japón, te amo, además a ellos no les importo, tu sabes lo que a paso en mi vida, dejare ese país donde solo esta una parte de mi, por que aquí esta mi todo- el moreno se sonrojo aun mas por lo dicho y le beso tiernamente, ese día partió hacia Rusia, en ese lapso le llamo diariamente, a la siguiente semana volvió a llegar a Japón donde fue recibido por su novio, el cual le beso y le prometió amor eterno

Te amo tanto mi pequeño Takao, nunca nadie te lastimara, te lo juro-

END FLASH BACK 

y eso mas o menos paso-

pero si lo ama tanto, por que se comporta asi- Himura se levanto

por que el amor que le tiene es posesivo y peligroso, desde que son pareja, Takao a cambiado poco a poco, se a convertido en una persona seria y el no era asi, pero Takao no lo quiere dejar-

o no puede dejarlo- completo Rey

Mientras tanto en otro lugar mas apartado cercas de la zona más boscosa, Takao y Kay llegabas, el ruso lo acorralo contra un árbol y le miro fijamente

dime te gusto ese niñito gringo-le cuestiono rápidamente Kay

no yo te amo a ti eres todo para mi- le dijo rápidamente como si tuviera miedo

por que le miras asi-

no te enojes te amo, te amo- el morenos le beso dulcemente, pero el ruso lo convirtió en besos mas apasionados, intento meter su lengua en la boca de su novio, pero este no quería y el ruso lo noto, se separo de el y lo miro con sumo enojo

abre la boca-sonó como exigencia-abre la boca te digo- el moreno obedeció y permitió la intromisión del ruso en su boca, el mas alto saboreo el interior de su boca probándola y el moreno traro de imitarlo, el ruso comenzó a calentarse lentamente, bajo uno de sus brazos comenzando a caricias el suave trasero de moreno, pero a este no le paresia correcto y se alejo de su boca

no... para Kay- el ruso no le hizo caso y siguió pasando su mano por todo el cuerpo de moreno ocasionando una reacción en el miembro de este

ya no vámonos Kai...haaa- suspiro largamente, lo amaba pero el aun no se sentía preparado para eso, para la suerte de Takao la campana sonó

vámonos debemos ir al salón- el ruso aun sonrojado, accedió ya que no quería ocasionarle problemas a su amado

Rato mas tarde Máx caminaba por los pasillos en busca de los baños, pero cuando iba a entrar escucho algunos ruidos que venían de adentro

ya no...ahhhh, espera que salgamos,,,, por favor Kay-

no eres mío Takao y te lo are ahora- al escuchar esto ultimo azoto la puerta con brusquedad y vio a Kay quitándole los pantalones a Takao el cual estaba asustado

¿que es lo que le estas asiendo?- Máx supo instantáneamente que el pequeño Takao no estaba asiendo eso por su voluntad, pero el Ruso no tomo de buena manera que el gringo al que despreciaba le detuviera

largare no tienes derecho a meterte en lo que haga- le dio la espalda y comenzó a besarle el cuello a Takao que solo lloraba por lo que le hacia, Máx intento pararlo, pero Takao le imploraba con la mirada que no se metiera, tanto odio, rencor, ganas de matar al maldito que se estaba aprovechando de la inocencia de Takao y exploto

maldito te dije que lo soltaras- corrió rápidamente hacia el, volteándolo súbitamente y dándole un gancho en el estomago sacándole el aire, sin esperar un momento sujeto la muñeca de Takao e intento llevárselo, pero Takao se resistió a seguirlo

que haces, ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo Takao?-

vete tu... yo no puedo...-

jajajaa... como te lo dije el es mío- se levanto pesadamente Kay y le enfrento a Máx

ahora veras de que soy casas maldito gringo- al escuchar esto, el moreno se estremeció, se movió rápidamente y se coloco enfrente de Kay

no por favor no le pegues, el no sabe... déjalo ir y aremos lo que quieras- Kay dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y accedió, el moreno se enfrento a la mirada del rubio diciéndole

por favor...por favor, vete Máx y no le digas a mi hermano- Máx pudo entender que lo que le pedía era algo necesario y accedió a su pesar, rápidamente salio de ahí

vamos hacer lo que quiera- el ruso comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, ocasionando que unas lagrimas rodaran por su rostro

Máx se detuvo, ya sin aire y con ganas de llorar, pero en su mente solo había un pensamiento

- me siento tan impotente, pero te prometo algo, que te alejare de el y te mostrare como es el verdadero amor, aun que mi misión de encontrar a ese alguien especial para mi tenga que esperar-

**Continuara....**


	4. cuenta conmigo

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Cuarto capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"Cuando quieras abrir tu corazón cuenta conmigo, siempre estaré aquí"

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ya eran las ocho de la noche cuando llego por fin Takao acompañado de Kai, el ruso se pasó a la sala donde estaba la madre del moreno

-ya llegue mama-dijo Takao al verla

buenas noches señora, siento haber traído a Takao tarde- le dijo de una forma amable- iremos hacer la tarea con su permiso- dicho esto se despidieron de la señora, la cual les sonrió, Máx que había visto todo pudo notar que los padres de Takao no sabían nada y se enfureció consigo mismo por no poder decírselos

Cuando entraron la habitación Takao se recostó en la cama, pero Kay no quería dejarlo asi, se subió a Takao y le beso nuevamente, pero el ya no quería besarlo estaba cansado

por favor... ya no quiero estoy cansado...- Kay se enojo ante el gesto y le dio una cacheta, esto ocasiono que Takao comenzara a llorar y Kay le dijo

ves lo que ocasionas por no obedecer- Kay le volvió a besar y lamió la sangre que había en sus labio, esta vez Takao no dio resistencia

sabes mi Takao, te quiero demostrar mi amor que dices- Takao se asusto al escuchar eso, pero no quería hacerlo enojar, repentinamente la puerta fue abierta por Máx que había escuchado todo

creo que ya debes irte Kay- dijo con voz dura-o si no yo me encargo de bajarte el teatrito- Kay estaba muy enojado, pero no podía hacer nada ahí y opto por una estrategia

dile mi amor que no quieres que me valla- le beso enfrente de el y después con lagrimas en los ojos le contesto

no...quiero que se valla- lo ultimo sonó como un susurro entre lagrimas

si no te vas, te ira peor imbesil- le grito el ruso al rubio

no...si te vas o le digo todo a sus padres- Kay miro por ultima vez a Máx y vio una mirada decidida

esta bien ganas hoy gringuito, pero cuídate de mi- beso apasionadamente a Takao, después se levanto, agarro su mochila y paso de largo donde estaba Máx, después de varios segundos se escucho como cerraban la puerta, Máx miro por largo rato a Takao y se le acerco

Takao ¿Por qué dime por que?- Takao bajo su rostro

Por que lo amor, lo amo y el me ama- Máx quería llorar, como podía crees que eso era amor

Por favor Máx no lo vuelvas a molestar, no sabes de lo que es capaz- el rubio se le acerco, le levanto el rostro y se sorprendió ver sus labios hinchados y un morete en su mejilla, de sus labios salía un hilo de sangre

Por dios por que te dejas hacer esto- Takao rehuyo a su contacto

No siempre es asi, es que hoy estaba enojado, lo hiciste enojar mucho y yo no le hice caso, pero el me ama- Máx no sabia que decir, el era un niño alegre pero ahora se veía tan frágil, tan inocente

Por el momento no are nada, pero cuando quieras hablar conmigo aquí me tienes, por de mientras curare tu herida- se levanto y fue directo al baño donde encontró lo necesario para curarlo, se dirigió nuevamente la habitación donde lo encontró en la misma posición, se le acerco lentamente y lo miro mas detalladamente, pudo observar mas moretones en su cuerpo, además de que su ropa estaba sucia

Creo que será mejor que te bañes primero- lo ayudo a levantarse de la cama y lo llevo con delicadeza al baño cuidando de que nadie lo mirara, ya adentro ayudo a Takao a despojarse de sus ropas, cuando ya estuvo en ropa interior se sorprendió el ver su cuerpo tan maltratado, la mirada insistente de Máx hizo temblar a Takao, el cual aun no conocí bastante a ese chico

Metete a la tina yo te tallare los cabellos y la espalda- Takao no se movió no quería que el hiciera eso- yo... me puedo bañar solo-hablo con voz temblorosa- esta bien te espero aquí- solo lo ayudo a meterse a la tina y cerro la cortina que separaba la tina del resto del baño, se sentó recargado contra la puerta en espera de que saliera

A los pocos minutos Takao por fin salio de la tina, se tapo su parte baja, con una toalla, al ver que salía, se levanto y espero verlo listo

ya podemos irnos- la voz de Takao sonó tan seria, tan cansada que se sentía su tristeza, su dolencia, la cual siempre escondía bajo su gran sonrisa

esta bien- le contesto Máx algo preocupado por el, se asomo ligeramente por la puerta y al no ver a nadie, salio junto a Takao al cual le coloco otra toalla encima, entraron a la habitación de Takao y Máx lo coloco sobre la cama

ahora si te voy a curar- tomo un algodón, le unto un poco de alcohol y comenzó a curar sus heridas – argggg.... Me duele mucho- replico Takao al sentirse al contacto con ese medicamento- no llores, pronto terminare- dicho esto saco unas cuantas curitas y se las coloco sobre sus heridas- mira aremos esto, mañana me levanto temprano y te coloco un poco de maquillaje en tus heridas y tus moretes, si no lo podrían notar- Takao lo miro con asombro

Máx ¿Por qué me cuidas tanto?- el rubio lo miro algo apenado

Pues yo... creo que te cuido tanto por que tu me inspiraras ternura y además te estimo mucho a pesar de que te conozco poco- el moreno se ruborizo levemente y desvió su mirada, el rubio se enterneció ante el acto y acaricio suavemente la mejilla del pequeño, el moreno sintió como esa caricia le producía paz, cerro sus ojos y sintió mas dentro esa caricia, el rubio se ruborizo mas sentía algo dentro de el, algo, que lo asi sentir tan bien que no quería que se terminara, lo tomo con ambas manos y se acerco lentamente hacia el, Takao no abrió sus ojos solo quería sentirse tan bien esa paz, el momento se consumió en la unión de sus labios, en la unión de la paz que ambos sentían, pasaron tan solo unos segundos, pero sus corazones se llenaron de paz, pero a la mente de Takao llego una imagen, la imagen de Kay, se separo con brusquedad y se alejo al contacto de Máx

Lo siento yo no quise incomodarte- Máx espero en silencio algo, una frase, alguna palabra, algún rechazo a si su persona pero no la tuvo a cambio obtuvo una sonrisa calida y tierna y unos ojos que lo miraban

No te preocupes se que lo hacías para hacerme sentir mejor- Máx vio ese brillo que minutos antes no había- que te paréese si me pongo mi pijama y platicamos mejor- dijo señalando su toalla, a lo que Máx asintió y le sonrió. Pero lo que ellos no sabían es que eran observados desde la puerta por un joven que se enterneció y supo en ese instante que su hermanito debía de estar con ese rubio.

Eran alrededor de las diez de la noche y aun no se dormían Máx y Takao, los cuales se divertían jugando,

jajaja, bueno ya estuvo- Máx se recostó a un lado de la cama y le miro a los ojos- bueno vamos a platicar seriamente, que te parece- el moreno le sonrió como después y el rubio lo tomo como aceptación

¿Por qué te gusta Kay?- el moreno se ruborizo se recostó sobre los almohadones y hablo por fin

bueno pues el siempre me demostró que me quería, que me amaba, además el es mi primer amor y lo que me enamoro completamente fue cuando me pidió ser su novio-

FLASH BACK 

-toma esto te lo mando Kay le dijo casi como susurro un compañero que se sentaba atrás de el, rápidamente y con cuidado de que no lo cachara la maestra abrió la nota que le mandaron y leyó con interés

_Takao quiero verte en ya sabes donde a la hora del almuerzo_

_atte.: Kay_

Volteo asi atrás en busca de su amigo pero no lo encontró,-de seguro salio a la enfermería-lo dijo mentalmente_._

Ya era la hora del receso y se dirigió hacia el lugar planeado

Kay aquí esto...- se quedo mudo al ver todo el lugar donde ellos siempre se ponían a platicar lleno de flores, de pétalos, bombones y dulces, Takao se ruborizo a sobre manera eso era muy hermoso

¿te gusta Takao?- se escucho por fin la voz de Kay- si es muy bonito, pero y eso- el moreno no entendía que pasaba pero estaba extasiada su vista, Kay se le acerco lentamente, con paso firme y decidido, se paro enfrente a Takao y ante su asombro se le arrodillo, le tomo de la mano, el moreno, estaba sonrojado

Takao ¿quieres ser mi novio?- saco un añillo que estaba en una cajita, se lo coloco en el dedo y le deposito un beso a la sube mano, levanto su mirada y se emociono al ver su rostro lleno de lagrimas, pero con una gran sonrisa y entre sollozos

Si, si quiero ser tu novio Kay, te amo-el ruso se levanto de su lugar y se le acerco para que esa declaración fuese perfecta, sus bocas probaron cada centímetro de sus labio

END FLASH BACK 

Máx Se sorprendió con lo que le contó era algo tan romántico y tan precioso que si el hubiera conocido a ese ruso desde el principio hubiera jurado que jamás lo lastimaría

Creo que será mejor que me valla a dormir a mi habitación- pero fue detenido por una mano- no te vallas- sonó tan dulce y suave que no pudo rechazar esa suplica, se recostó nuevamente en la cama y abraso a Takao al cual ya quería mucho.

Duerme Takao, yo te cuidare- sonó como una dulce melodía que lo arrullo.

Eran las seis de la mañana cuando Máx se despertó y se fue a bañar, poco depuse fue a despertar a Takao para poder maquillarle esa herida y disimularla

desierta Takao....- espero en silencio que despertara- mmm, Kay, mmm, ven besame- decía a un dormido, pero como en su sueño atrajo asi si a Máx el cual se sorprendió, pero el beso que le dio le gusto, se separo de el, pero Takao lo abrazaba fuertemente-Takao despierta- el moreno comenzó abrir sus ojos- que pasa... tengo sueño-el rubio se levanto – cambiate rápido tenemos que hacer muchas cosas- el rubio salio de la habitación y espero que saliera el moreno

ya nos vamos mama- dijo a su madre la cual estaba en la cocina y los despedía- cuídense amores- les mando un beso desde donde estaba.

Pero fue grande su sorpresa el ver a Kay esperando en la puerta

vámonos mi amor- dijo seriamente al ver tan cerca al rubio de su novio, el moreno se le arrojo a los brazos y le beso, Máx solo podía ver como ellos se demostraban su amor, pero quien era el para sentir eso

Pero el ruso aun no olvidaba lo de la noche anterior y le mando volvió amenazar

mira niño gringuito, te lo advierto otra vez, cuídate de mi-

y yo también te amenazo no lo vuelvas a tocar- el ruso quería partirle la cara hay pero su novio lo jalo del brazo para que no le hiciera nada al rubio

la próxima vez no te la acabas gringuito- amenazo el ruso antes de irse y llevarse casi arrastras al moreno

no te tengo miedo- dijo para si mismo.

Esa seria una vida dura de llevar pero Marcos estaba dispuesto a llevar si solo asi podía ayudar a ese moreno que apreciaba tanto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Perdón por las faltas de horrores de ortografía, es solo que me encanta escribir al acto de que se me ocurre una cosa pues lo escribo y ya, pero bueno espero que la escuela se calme un poco y que me de mas chanse de descansar, les agradezco a todos que lean mi finc y espero que me manden Rewieds ya que aun que no sean escritores registrados ya me pueden mandar mensajes, los veré después, TANK.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡Dewa mata!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	5. dejame ayudarte

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinto capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Jolines, tengo otro capi esto esta genial, ya me dio por el lemon, muahahaha, pero bueno descubrirán que lo que ago esta de poca, además que no soy experta y que lo que escribo es por que mi imaginación asi lo dicta(diox ya no nos quiere) que quieres decir con eso,(nada)mas te vale, y pues me encantan los rew que me mandan, aun que aun no he terminado el siguiente de mi finc ¿Dónde demonios estamos?, el siguiente finc lo meteré asta que me manden por lo menos 10 rew diciéndome con quien quieren que se quede Takao(diox, mala)muahahaha(ahí), pero bueno les contesto los rew al final, les dejo con la historia., disfrútenla.

Por cierto algo por ultimo una duda de la historia, para todos que leen el finc y leen un nombre que es Andy o Marcos o uno que no tiene nada que ver con la historia, lo que pasa es que la historia en un principio la iba a realizar mas bien original, y escribí asta el quinto capitulo pero me encanto mas que Takao fuera en pronta y por eso le cambie los nombre, espero que me comprendan y que les prometo que los siguiente capítulos serán mas bien escritos para los blay que para los originales, TANK por ser lindos y leer bien el finc.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Máx había llegado a la casa Natsumoto y en ese lapso pudo notar algo de lo cual el se aria cargo. Se encontraba sentado en el sillón de la casa, estaba mirando el televisor aprovechando que no estaba nadie en ellas y que era sábado

que aburrido, todos salieron, que are- trataba de pensar en alguna manera de divertirse, se levanto del sillón y se dirigió a la cocina, pero al pasar junto a la puerta escucho algunos murmullos, se detuvo en seco y escucho

por favor Kay no... no podemos hacer eso aquí suéltame- le exigía suavemente

que te he dicho de contestarme de esa manera- el moreno temió un golpe, pero sabia que en publico jamás le tocaría- vamos a entrar y nos divertiremos o quieres ir a ya sabes donde- el moreno se asusto mas y acepto entrar a su casa

Abrió lentamente la puerta y cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Máx parado frete a ellos, el moreno desvió su mirada estaba apenado, pero el ruso le empujo hacia dentro de esta donde vio al rubio que lo miraba enojado

con tu permiso vamos a pasar- pero el rubio no le permitió

tu no eres nadie en esta casa asi que deja aquí a Takao y largate- le ruso no soporto mas los insultos del rubio y sin previo aviso le golpeo fuertemente la cara, provocándole una fuerte caída hacia el piso

maldito... ahora veras- el moreno trataba de que no pelearan, pero esos dos eran tercos y se revolcaron en golpes y patadas, el moreno lloraba mientras trataba de controlarles, pero no podía e hizo algo muy mal, se interpuso y recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lo que le hizo que cayera lentamente hacia el piso, donde yacía inconsciente, ante esta escena los dos chicos se detuvieron y se acercaron para revisar que este estuviera bien, el moreno no reaccionaba sus ojos estaban idos y la desesperación llego a ambos chico, el rubio trato de levantarle, pero el ruso no le dejo

suéltale maldito... el es mío- su voz era fuerte a pesar de lo que pasaba, pero el rubio no deseaba pelear en ese momento asi que se apuro atender a un pequeño moreno

esta bien pero llevémoslo a su habitación-el ruso obedeció ya que no le quedaba de otra, tomo al moreno entre sus brazos y lo cargo asta llegar a su habitación donde lo acostó sobre la cama y espero que reaccionara, el rubio quería ayudarlo asi que trajo rápidamente el botiquín y saco el alcohol, el ruso lo levanto un poco para que este exhalara, lo paso por debajo de la nariz, pero no reaccionaba, el rubio se estaba asustando a sobre manera, ya que de su rostro salía sangre y no respondía ante ese olor tan fuerte, miro al ruso y le dijo

si no me dejas ayudarlo, lo podríamos perder- el ruso se trago amargamente su orgullo y le dejo al rubio auxiliar a su amado

Máx reviso la presión y era irregular, su respiración era igual, asi que coloco sus manos sobre su pecho y presiono de acuerdo a los segundos, escucho su corazón, pero nada, tomo aire y le dio respiración de boca a boca, ni digamos como se encontraba el ruso, volvió a presionarle y le dio respiración nuevamente, que sucedía, se preguntaba, eso era malo y ante su asombro reacciono, respiro agitadamente , se levanto estrepitosamente, pero Máx lo volvió a recostar, Kay aventó sin importar al rubio, se acerco a Takao le abrazo fuertemente y le lloraba

mi amor, dios lo siento yo no...- el moreno lo cayo delicadamente con un dedo sobre sus labios, y le sonrió, mientras tanto Máx se levantaba del piso y se le volvía acercar- pero el ruso lo miro con enojo

creo que será mejor que lo dejes descansar ruso- el occiso, no quería dejarlo

si no lo haces no podré curarlo adecuadamente- el ruso agacho su cabeza y a su pesar obedeció, beso en los labios a su amado

vendré por ti mañana, te amo cariño- le sonrió y salio de la habitación, el rubio se le acerco y le limpio con un trapo húmedo su rostro

¿como es que un golpe te hizo eso?- el rubio miro con sumo interés en el pequeño

lo que pasa es que sufro de desmayos, y pues solo me pasa si me golpeo fuertemente, ósea rara ocasión-

El rubio dejo que descansara, ese suceso había sido fuerte asta para el, trato de pensar en algo, pero no sabia que, entonces escucho el teléfono

enseguida regreso, voy a contestar- le guiñó un ojo y salio de la habitación para contestar el teléfono

¡¡hola!!!- dijo el rubio

buenas noches, Máx lo sentimos tendremos que quedarnos en casa de mi hermana, al parecer la lluvia nos impidió salir de aquí y creemos que esto tardara mucho y se tendrán que quedar solitos-

esta bien no hay problema, señora-

esta bien, cenen adecuadamente, cuídense mis amores y dale las buenas noches de mi parte a Takao, dile que lo amo-

esta bien yo le digo, buenas noches señora- dicho esto colgó la bocina y se encamino hacia la habitación, abrió lentamente y vio a un Takao con solo bóxer y su cuerpo expuesto, el rubio se ruborizo

¿quien era Máx- se le acerco al rubio y le miro mas de cerca

era tu mama dijo que no llegarían esta noche y que te mandara un bezotote-

y donde esta- dijo picadamente el pequeño moreno a lo que el rubio no desaprovecho

asi que lo quieres- le dijo correspondiendo su picardía, a lo que ambos rieron animadamente

que te parece si duermes hoy aquí- le dijo ruborizado

bueno deja me voy a cambiar y enseguida vengo- Máx salio rápido del cuarto y en pocos segundos entro con un short, Takao se le arrojo a los brazos Máx, lo que hizo una ruborizacion en el rubio

y...eso- dijo con voz nerviosa, el moreno se separo de el y lo miro alegre

nose, es divertido- el moreno se separo y brinco asta la cama y se metió entre las cobijas

ven metete, Máx- le dijo con voz medio risueña, el rubio brinco de igual manera asta la cama, donde se acomodo y Takao se le acurruco en el pecho, el rubio en verdad le paresia algo muy tierno y el moreno en verdad sentía algo muy rico estando con Máx, levanto su mirada y miro los ojos de rubio, se le acerco lentamente y le dio un beso en los labios, el rubio no perdió tiempo y le sujeto con ambas manos, atrayéndolo mas a el, asta quedar el moreno sobre el rubio, el moreno le abrazaba mientras el beso se profundizaba, se separo lentamente y le miro divertido

gracias por el beso de mi mama- le sonrió y después se recostó en su pecho donde se quedo dormido, el rubio aun no podía dormir, sentía como su corazón se aceleraba cada vez que tocaba al moreno,

por que siento esto, acaso me enamorado de ti- pensó el rubio, para después quedar también dormido.

A la mañana siguiente se escucho que tocaban el timbre de la puerta, miro el reloj

diox son las diez de la mañana, rayos voy a ver- se levanto lentamente, dejando a su Takao a un lado, bajo pesadamente las escaleras y abrió la puerta

¿Qué ases tan temprano- era el ruso que venia a ver a su novio

a lo lógico, gringuito, vengo a ver a mi novio- el rubio se enojo ante la actitud del ruso

ven mas tarde aun esta dormido- iba a cerrar la puerta pero el ruso se adelanto y subió las escaleras al entrar al cuarto, se acerco a la cama donde estaba su novio, era precioso, le encantaba verlo asi, se le acerco y le beso, se separo de el y escucho algo que lo hizo enojar

mmm...Máx...dame otro- el ruso levanto enojado al pequeño al cual le dio una cacheta y lo hizo despertar bruscamente

¿Por qué demonios dices el nombre del gringo cuando te bese- el moreno no entendía que había pasado, solo que había recibido un golpe

yo...nose que dices-el rubio entro en ese instante a la habitación, y se enojo por lo que le hizo al pequeño

déjalo, maldito psicópata- el ruso volteo a verlo son suma furia

tu... desde el principio supe que querías a mi koi, pero sabes que no te daré gusto, tu cambiate rápido- el moreno sin perder tiempo se levanto y se puso lo mismo que el día anterior

no el no va a ningún lugar, tu eres el que se va- el moreno se cambio rápidamente y cuando estuvo listo vio con miedo a su koi

ya...estoy listo Kay-

bien vámonos- le sujeto de la muñeca e intento llevárselo pero el rubio no se lo quería permitir

ya te dije que el no va- el ruso no se hizo esperar y le dio un gancho al hígado, le saco el aire asiéndolo arrodillarse, sin perder tiempo, salio con Takao de la casa y dejando a un rubio sin aire, cuando se recupero intento ver di los alcanzaba, pero cuando salio de la calle, ya no había nadie

malditaseas Kay- maldijo depuse se metió a la casa esperando saber algo del moreno.

Mientras tanto en otro lado, un ruso jaloneaba a un pequeño moreno, llegaron a una lujosa mansión, la cual era la de Kay, llegaron rápido a su interior, lo jaloneo asta llegar a la habitación del ruso, donde le aventó a la cama

por favor deja qué descanso tengo sueño aun Kay- el ruso se le acerco y le volvió a dar otra cachetada

sabes que la lo que acaba de pasar, me duele mucho- le volvió a golpear- y vas a tener que responderme por –otro golpe mas-que demonios-otro golpe-dijiste su nombre-mas golpes-cuando te bese- le dio un golpe mas, el moreno entre lagrimas y moretes le responde

yo estaba dormido, como se que decía, no recuerdo nada- soltó el llanto, trato de alejarse, se recorrió hacia el lado contrario del ruso, escondiéndose entre las cobijas, el ruso se enojo mas

¡¡VEN AQUÍ- le exigió, pero el moreno aun tenia miedo-¡¡¡¡QUE VENGAS AQUÍ!!!!- el moreno aun temblándose le acerco, cuando estuvo cerca de el, el ruso le dio una cachetada mas fuerte de todas, asiendo que el moreno callara al piso

¡¡¡¡QUE TE HE DICHO DE QUE NO ME OBEDEZCAS!!!!- se le acerco al moreno, le beso, lamiendo la sangre que no era solo un hilo, era mas abundante, pero el ruso paresia ignorarlo, el moreno entre sollozos

por favor ya no... ya no Kay...- el moreno estaba suplicando que se tranquilizara

ya no te portes mal mi koi, te amo, pero me haces enojar mucho, pórtate bien-

te lo prometo me portare bien... Kay- el ruso le abrazo y comenzó a besar pasando de besos tranquilos a unos mas bruscos y desgarradores, que hacían salir mas sangre de los labios del moreno

ahora te portaras bien y serás obediente, por que deseo estar dentro de tu cuerpecito- el moreno soltó mas lagrimas, pero estas eran por lo que venia, por lo que pasaría y no lo podía evitar.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno aparte de escribir la historia, también estoy dibujando las escenas que mas me encantan o en las que veo algo de emotividad y vosotros gustan alguna imagen pédanla, pero eso si me tardare un tiempo, por que ando flojita (guango por decirlo de una manera) y ando malita, pero dejen que me recupero y les mandare la escena que mas les guste, les dejo con las contestaciones y les veré pronto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

**Kokoro yana: **bueno me encanta dedicarte las cosas, por que fuiste la primera en darme su apoyo y en verdad aprecio esos detalles, y si me pides el honor de que hagas un finc, pues mmm, quisiera uno de Takao y Máx, con mucho lemons (muahahaha; ya se volvió loca), y de Kay de metiche en la relación, bueno, espero saber pronto de ti y te mando mil besos,

Te quiere ahza777.

**Zei Kinomiya: **pues tal ves te sorprenda lo que pasara a lo largo de la historia, ya que me dio por ser sádica y al parecer lo estas descubriendo en la historia, y al parecer te gusto mi Kay extremadamente psicópata, bueno ya veras muchas cosas mas que he pensado, te agradezco tu apoyo, y te mando mil besos,

Te quiere ahza777.

**Nancy-Hiwatari-17: **se que soy mala, pero como lo dije antes me dio por serlo, pronto are algo mas dulce y con una temática encantadora, te agradezco tu apoyo y espero que pronto me vuelvas a escribir y pronto mandarles mas capis, te mando mil besos.

Te quiere ahza777.


	6. Me duele tu actitud, pero que me queda

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Sexto capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_libera tu corazón, y veras que vivías en una mentira"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Le agradezco a loas chicas que me escriben que son: Kokoro Yana, anya, Zei Kinomiya y muchas mas que me escriben muy rápido y las cuales me animan hacerles los capis muy rápido (como este que tarde tres horas) y que cada ves que reciba muchos rew escribiré mas seguido los capitulo, les dejo con mi finc y si tiene dudas mandenmelas.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El moreno se encontraba acorralado contra la cama, El ruso le amaba desgarradoramente y se lo estaba demostrando

vas a conocer un lado que jamás probaste mi amor- el ruso comenzó a acariciarle, el rostro golpeado, le daba besos profundos que dejaban sin aire, el moreno sentí como el ruso se comenzaba a excitar, pero aunque quisiera salir de ahí, no podía, el ruso se separo de los labios para comenzar a bajar por el cuello donde le daba mordidas y chupaba la carne tierna del moreno

mmmmhaaa...- el moreno dejo escapar un gemido sin que pudiera evitarlo, lo que al ruso le éxito mas

ves...ahhhh, te encanta, lo disfrutaras- el ruso paso una mano por debajo de la camisa del moreno, fue bajando asta llegar al abdomen, le levanto levemente y le dejo mascas por todo este, era suyo y lo marcaría como tal, pero también deseaba que su koi cooperara, se levanto y vio el rostro de su amado bañado en lagrimas, los ojos cerrados y la boca levemente abierta, el moreno abrió los ojos al sentir como el ruso le atrajo y quedo encima del ruso, el moreno lo miro con duda

te toca entrar en acción- el moreno observo que el ruso le miraba con lujuria, Kay tomo una de las manos del moreno y le hizo que le desabrochara los pantalones, Kay le hizo meter las manos dentro de sus bóxer sacando el pene erguido y excitado que ya poseía

ahora extasíame- al ver que el moreno aun no sabia que, el ruso le sujeto la cabeza he hizo que se agachara ata quedar enfrente del pene

ahora chúpalo- el moreno sintió que el estomago se le revolvía, no pudo evitar salir corriendo hacia el baño de la habitación, donde vomito todo lo que tenia en el estomago(lo cual no era mucho), el ruso se enojo por lo que su koi hizo, se bajo de la cama y se encamino hacia el baño, vio como su amado estaba sentado en el piso, frente a la taza, al ver que había terminado, le jalo de los cabellos y le arrastro asta el lavamanos, abrió la llave he hizo que se enjuagara la boca, le volvió a jalas asta la habitación y lo arrojo bruscamente en la cama, el ruso se bajo completamente lo pantalones y los dejo a un lado en el piso, se subió a la cama y jalo de los cabellos al moreno asta quedar frente a el

acaso, te doy asco, ahora vas a perderlo- le dio una cachetada

no... Kay no por favor- pero el ruso le volvió acercar asta su pene

si no obedeces me encargare de que el gringuito se muera- el moreno trago duro, cerro fuerte los ojos y se metió el pene erguido, grande y duro dentro de su boca, metió en su mente que con quien estaba era el chico de sus sueños, y que lo hacia por que lo amaba,

tal vez Kay sea el chico con quien debo estar y debo hacerle caso-comenzó a comportarse como si no fuera el, ya que lamía desde la puta asta llegar a los testículos, los mordía y chupaba sacándole gemidos al moreno

mmmmaaahahaaaa,uhhhh, me encanta, mmmmahh sigue asi, mi koi- el ruso estaba completamente excitado, el moreno comenzó aumentar la velocidad, masturbando exquisitamente al ruso, el ruso le sujeto del cabello al moreno cuando sintió que explotaba dentro de la boca del moreno, Takao trato de separarse del pene, pero el ruso no le dejo

chupalo todo- el moreno se aguanto y comenzó a absorber todo los residuos del éxtasis de Kay, al terminar el ruso le agarro de los cabellos y le acerco asta besarle, se separo de el

ahora vamos a lo bueno siéntate enfrente, ¿o me crees desconsiderado?- el moreno aun asustado, le hizo caso, se coloco enfrente del ruso y se recostó de espaldas, el ruso le coloco una mano sobre el pantalón y se los bajo de un jalón, saco el pene de su koi, le acaricio mientras se lo metía dentro de su boca

ahmmmaaaahh- se reprimió el gemido, el ruso le comenzó a chupar cada centímetro, para después morderle causándole dolor al pequeño

argggg, me duele Kay- el ruso dejo su tarea para darle una fuerte cachetada

no me reclames- el moreno solo cerro los ojos y entre lagrimas

esta bien Kay- el pequeño se volvió a recostar y el ruso volvió a meterse el pene en la boca, el moreno no podía reprimirse algunos gemidos, el ruso aumento el ritmo de la masturbación haciendo que el moreno explotara en su boca, comenzó a untar algo del semen en sus dedos. El moreno aun seguía cansado después de tan cansada explosión, pero no se esperaba que el ruso le voltearía bruscamente, asiéndolo quedar en una posición de cuatro partes(o cuatro patas, entendido, okas pues), el moreno sabia lo que iba a pasar y no lo quería permitir, junto toda su fuerza(y sigo con que no era mucha, diox, quien aguanta tanto)y empujo a su novio lo mas lejos que pudo y se puso de pie, llego a la puerta, la trato de abrir, pero no pudo estaba cerrada con llave, miro hacia atrás y miro que Kay se incorporaba, corrió rápido al baño donde se escondió, cerro la puerta con seguro y se sentó en el piso, tomo sus piernas y se abrazo fuertemente, la puerta fue tocada con brusquedad

HABRÉ LA MANDITA PUERTA- el ruso estaba molesto de verdad- QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA O TE IRA PEOR- el moreno estaba en verdad asustado, no quería que lo violara y menos que le maltratara- TE DOY TRES SEGUNDOS PARA QUE ABRAS LA MALDITA PUERTA O NO SERÉ DULCE CONTIGO- el ruso trago duro, trato de no escucharle

NO QUIERO SALIR- grito el moreno por fin

Unoooo...doos...tr...- el moreno se levanto rápido y abrió la puerta, ya sabia que no tenia escapatoria con la puerta principal cerrada, abrió la puerta y vio como el ruso tenia un rostro muy molesto(casi satánico)se acerco al moreno y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago asiéndolo caer al piso, el ruso le sujeto loa cabellos con fuerza haciendo levantarse, le dio aun y otra y otra cacheta, en verdad lo estaba madreando(huyuuu, que boquita, jeje), lo aventó asta a la cama, le volteo boca abajo y de una arremetida le metió su gran pene

Arggggggggggg- el moreno, se sentía morir, por tan brusco dolor, el moreno sufría desgarradoramente y sus gritos de dolor parecían ser producidos por un descuartizador, el ruso no se hizo esperar y comenzó acelerar el ritmo, sin esperar que el moreno se adaptara, por los muslos del moreno caían hilos de sangre producto del tan lastimado ano del pequeño

Argmmm, arrggmmm,- el moreno estaba siendo molido interiormente por las bruscas arremetidas del ruso, el cual no se media y solo se el era el que sentía consumido su placer, de un empuje mas fuerte el ruso se vertió en el moreno

Mmm, aaaaahhhhh, siiiiiii- el ruso llego al limite

Haaaaaaaaaaargggggggg- el moreno produjo un ultimo quejido antes de que el peso del ruso cayera sobre el, Kay respiraba agitadamente y trataba de regularizarse para luego voltear a su koi y besarle en los labios

Te amo, eres el ser mas exquisito y además eres solo mío- el ruso le besos apasionadamente y después se queda dormido aun lado de su amado, descansa después de una larga y cansada jornada, pero el moreno no podía dejar de llorar, sus ojos estaban hinchados, rojos y no podían detener tan amargo dolor que el moreno poseía, solo dejo su mente en blanco y tan solo dejar que su alma sufriera sola.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde y el moreno aun no se reponía de tan dolorosa experiencia, en su mente llego la primera vez que su Kay le puso una mano encima.

FLASH BACK 

El ruso quería estar ese día con su novio pero Takao ya tenia un compromiso y no podía dejarlo para después

no puedo salir hoy Kay, es que tengo que hacer unas cosas- el ruco le acerco a su boca prolongado un dulce beso

esta bien, pero mañana serás solo mío- el moreno le vuelve a besar, para después despedirse de el en la puerta de su casa, el moreno entro rápido y se cambio de ropa, eran alrededor de las seis cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, corrió rápido abrirla y se encontró con su amigo Shijo, un chico de cabellos castaños y largo, ojos color miel, alto, bien formado, con el que iba a comprar algunos libros, para una tarea

buenas tardes Takao-chan- el chico castaño le saludo amablemente- ya estas listo Takao-chan- el moreno asintió, para después cerrar la puerta y salir junto a su amigo, caminaron por largo rato, compraron los libros y se encaminaron de regreso, pero al pasar por una esquina el castaño mira una sala de cine y decide invitar a su amigo

que te parece si vemos una película, además tenemos mucho tiempo- el moreno asintió y se formaron en la larga fila para los boletos, el moreno se apoyo contra la pared, el castaño comenzó a jugar con los cabellos del moreno y hacerle bromas que lo sonrojaban, pero lo que no supo fue cuando el ruso los miro y llego con brusquedad asta donde estaban, le tomo fuertemente del brazo y lo jaloneo asta un callejón, el castaño les siguió rápidamente

CON QUE ME ESTAS ENGAÑANDO, CON UNA BASURA COMO EL- el moreno no entendía la actitud de su novio

Pero es solo mi amigo- el moreno recibió una dura cachetada, las lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas

DÉJALO APROVECHADO, EL ES MI AMIGO Y AUN QUE ME GUSTARA LO RESPETARÍA- el ruso se abalanzo sobre el y le propino tremenda golpiza, el moreno solo podía mirar y llorar ante la horrible escena

¡¡¡¡BASTA!!!!- el moreno le grito al fin, el ruso se volteo y miro a su amado llorando, se le acerco y le abrazo, mientras que el castaño se levantaba y buscaba con la mirada al pequeño, el cual dijo con solo mirarlo que se fuera, el castaño entendió y se levanto del piso con dificultad marchándose del lugar

no vuelvas a enojarme, mira lo que ocasionas, con tus actos-el ruso le beso y le acerco a su pecho para no dejar escapar reclamos.

END FLASH BACK 

El moreno decidió que era mejor ir a su casa antes de que el ruso despertara, al ponerse de pie sintió como si se desbaratara, le dolía su entre pierna y con mucho dolor se encamino asta donde estaba s ropa, se la puso con cuidado y busco en el buró de la cama y encontró la llave la puerta, saco un pedazo de papel y escribió

"me fui a casa, nos veremos después Kay"

-tu koi Takao-

la dejo encima del buró y camino lentamente asta la puerta, antes de llegar tomo una manta y se la coloco sobre la cabeza, para que nadie lo viera en ese estado, abrió con cuidado la puerta, arrojo la llave al piso y salio, camino con cuidado asta la puerta principal, camino lo mas rápido que pudo, pues su casa no estaba muy lejos de la mansión de Kay, cuando llego abrió con cuidado la puerta de su casa y entro rápido dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero una voz le detuvo

¿estas bien Takao?- era Máx que le esperaba desde que había marchado en la sala – tus padres volvieron hablar y me dijeron que aun no podían venir-

me voy a mi habitación- el moreno quiso escapar ante la mirada insistente del rubio, el cual aun no notaba su estado, el rubio lo alcanzo y le quito la manta de la cabeza, se quedo perplejo ante lo que miraba

POR DIOS, QUE TE PASO- el moreno no sabia que aria el rubio ante lo que veía.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	7. dejalo porfavor

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Séptimo capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mírame a los ojos, dime que dejaras la muerte en el camino y enconaras el amor conmigo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el rubio estaba atónito ante lo que veía, el ser mas lindo del mundo y puro del mundo, ahora estaba totalmente golpeado, su entrepierna estaba roja, las heridas que tenían no eran, no estaba solo mirándolo en silencio, y el moreno estaba solo mirándolo en silencio

¡¡¡esto es suficiente, mira lo que te a hecho!!!- el moreno vio que el rubio se le acercaba, pero este se alejo para que no lo tocara, el rubio le persiguió escaleras arriba, donde el rubio se le aventó encima tlaqueandolo y quedando encima el

arrrgggggggggg- el moreno emitió un fuerte quejido, el rubio se levanto presuroso y le volteo para que lo mirara a los ojos, el moreno tenia los ojos hinchados y rojos, esto hizo que Máx comprendiera que esto en parte no era culpa de el, pero se sentía con ganas de matar al desgraciado de Kay por lastimar asi a Takao

¿Por qué huyes de mi?-

no quiero...que te enojes conmigo- el moreno comenzó a llorar sobre los brazos del rubio, el cual le abrazaba fuertemente, pero teniendo cuidado de no lastimarle mas. El rubio levanto cuidadosamente a Takao y lo llevo dentro de su habitación y lo recostó sobre la cama, miro detenidamente su cuerpo ultrajado y la mancha roja de su entre pierna crecía

creo que tendré que curar tus heridas, primero al baño Takao- le guiño un ojo para que no se sintiera extraño y este asintió débilmente, le levanto nuevamente de la cama y le llevo asta el baño, lo coloco sobre el retrete y después se dirigió a la tina, abrió la llave y la arreglo para su niño, al estar lista, Máx le quita las ropas al moreno y le mete a la tina, el agua le provoco que las heridas le dolieran mas

argggg- se quejo fuertemente y mas cuando sintió que una esponja acariciaba su cuerpo- no duele Máx, eso duele- el rubio solo le dedico una sonrisa y dejo de hacerle caso y le tallo todo el cuerpo, se encontró con heridas muy abiertas, que no dejaban de sangrar, y otras que eran rasguños, chupetes donde habían sacado muchísima sangre, pero dejo de mortificar su plano existencial y termino de bañar a Takao, después de eso le llevo a la habitación rápidamente para curar las heridas que un sangraban, le recostó en la cama

por favor voltéate, tengo que curar la herida mas dañada- el moreno entendió de cual se trataba asi que sin mas se recostó sobre la cama boca abajo y cerro fuertemente los ojos, sintió un enorme dolor cuando sintió algo que lo hizo estremecer algo que le ardía y donde mas le dolía el alma

wuaaaa, duele Máx- el moreno chillo ante el rubio que le curaba lo mas rápido posible, el llanto del moreno le atormentaba el corazón, pero tenia que hacer esas curaciones ya que el ojete del moreno estaba sangrado y no parecía detenerse, pero después de unos diez minutos con esa herida, parecía que se había detenido el sangrado, se levanto y curo las demás, todo duro mas de una hora, en la que el llanto de Takao solo se escuchase y pareciera uñas arañando el pizarrón del corazón, el moreno se sentía un apenado con Máx, el siempre fue dulce con el y el en cambio le lastimaba mucho, después de estar unos minutos callados, el sonido de Máx entrado a la habitación le saco de sus pensamientos,

creo que deberías comer algo, después de todo no has comido, y la sangre que has perdido te debe de estar mareando- le puso la bandeja de comida sobre las rodillas y miro como comía el moreno,

lo siento Máx, por mi culpa estas desperdiciando tu estancia en Japón- el rubio lo miro conmovido

claro que no, tu eres lo mejor que me pudo pasar- le acaricio el rostro, y este lo miro sonrojado

pero creo que deberías dejar, de una vez a Kay, el no es para ti, mira como te dejo- el moreno desvió su mirada algo apenado ante la realidad

yo...- pero fue interrumpido por un dedo sobre sus labios

no me contestes ahora, se que te es difícil-el moreno se sorprendió, pero accedió , quito la bandeja de su regazo y se recostó sobre la cama, el rubio se le acerco y le deposito un beso en la frente antes de salir, pero igual la voz de Takao le detuvo

por favor, no me dejes solo, Máx-el chico se le acerco y le miro

esta bien enseguida regreso, mi niño- el rubio salio de prisa y en unos minutos volvió a entrar, se recostó a un lado de el y de pronto Takao se le arrojo a los brazos le abrazo fuertemente y después Máx se durmió pensando que Takao también, pero este ultimo solo sollozaba.

A la mañana siguiente el rubio se levanto temprano, esperando que la familia ya hubiera llegado, guió su mirada al moreno y le aterro ver que tenia una horribles ojeras, y aun de sus ojos salían lagrimas, escucho unos ruidos de la parte de abajo y pensó que era la familia de Takao que había llegado, se levanto rápido y recostó a Takao bien para que no se despertara, se puso sus pantalones (se los quito antes de dormir)y bajo rápido las escaleras, en la recepción estaba la familia algo cansada y demacrada

dios fue terrible, no vuelvo a ir en mucho, mucho tiempo, papa- decía Himura algo artado por el viaje, se giro y miro a Máx en las escaleras- hola Máx, ¿que pasa, donde esta Takao?-

esta dormido- dijo rápidamente

hay mis niños, espero que estén bien- Máx sonrió apesadumbres

creo que irnos a dormir todo el día esto fue agotador- todos subieron a sus habitaciones, entonces Máx recordó que no había limpiado el balo de sangre, se levanto y corrió rápido al baño, lo cerro con llave y vio el desastre de sangre que había si lo encontraba eso la familia se asustaría mucho, como pudo recogió toda la ropa y la metió a una bolsa, limpio cada orilla del baño, salio cauteloso y se llevo la ropa asta la lavadora la metió y espero asta que estuviera, cuando estuvo lista la colgó, corrió a la cocina y preparo algo para todos, subió la parte de Takao asta la habitación de este, entro y cerro la puerta tras el, coloco la bandeja a un lado y se acerco asta Takao y espero alguna reacción, el moreno paresia que un estaba sufriendo, le acaricio el rostro cuidadosamente y esto le reconforto

te amo Takao- le dijo como susurro, entonces una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, el rubio se sintió tan feliz que le beso la frente, el moreno comenzó a desierta ir lo que primero vio fue a Máx que lo miraba muy dulcemente, se encogió entre las sabanas por la vergüenza que a su mente volvió

¿que sucede?- el moreno se separo ligeramente del contacto del rubio- ¿Por qué haces eso?- el moreno desvió su mirada

es que no me gusta que me veas estoy muy sucio-el rubio se rió un poco

pero si ayer te bañaste, ¿o ya lo olvidaste?- el moreno se molesto al ver que se reía de el

yo...digo que estoy sucio... me viola...-lo pensó mejor-me entregado...a otra persona- el rubio levanto la mirada del moreno y le hizo que se fijara en sus ojos

tu eres lo mas puro que hay, no importa que tu cuerpo...este usado-se arrepintió por la palabra- digo violado, tu corazón es mas que eso, eso es algo tan grande e indestructible, por dios eres lo máximo- el moreno estaba sonrojado asta la nuca, se le veía en verdad apenado, se oculto bajo las sabanas, pero Máx se las quito de encima

es que aun no aceptas lo que pasa verdad Takao...- el moreno intento cambiar la conversación

Máx, ¿ya llegaron mis papas y Himura, ya?- el rubio le sonrió

Si llegaron hace un rato y se fueron a dormir- el moreno se asusto y Máx lo noto- no te preocupes no les diré nada, pero tienes que cortar con ese hijo de su pu...- el moreno le callo- no digas groserías, sea quien sea la persona no digas groserías- el rubio le sonrió ante el acto- pero quiero que ya no estés con el es muy peligroso para ti- el moreno se recostó en el pecho de Máx para que este no le mirara y dejara de decirle eso, el rubio le abrazo fuerte

Yo no quiero perder a nadie, Máx yo aprecio mucho a Kay y...- el rubio se separo bruscamente del contacto del moreno

Como puedes decir eso, después de lo que te hizo, compréndelo, entiendelo el no te ama...el no te ama...el no te am...- el rubio recibió una cachetada de Takao el cual estaba enojado empujo bruscamente al rubio y lo hizo caer al suelo, el rubio se sobo la parte donde se había golpeado y miro arriba en busca del moreno

No digas nunca, nunca que el no me ama, el me ama... solo que aun no sabe como expresarlo...lo entiendes- el rubio se molesto ante la actitud del moreno, se levanto y le miro con una mirada enfurecida

Si quieres vivir asi, no me meteré...yo solo quería ayudarte...yo solo quería que estuvieras bien...eso...entiendelo...eso no es amor...yo se que es el amor y eso jamás, jamás lo será, si no quieres que te ayude y quieres seguir andando con el, no me meteré, no será mi problema- le dirigió una ultima mirada al moreno y se dispuso a salir de la habitación...

Que es lo que aria Takao, su mente no le respondía, no se movía, no sabia que hacer, sentía que eso lo mataría, que seria su perdición.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno este es un capi que al principio no me gusto mucho que digamos pero después se me hizo genial, espero que les guste, y sigo con lo mismo con eso de las reglas, por lo menos tendré que meterles restricción a mis historias y creo por el momento serán para después de trece años, pero voy a ver que pasa, aun no se que voy hacer, perdonen que no conteste sus R/R aquí pero es que como me pongo a escribir las historias, las subo y empiezo con otras, o ago tarea o me duermo o y pues con eso de mi cabeza tan extraña pues aquí hay mas, les veré pronto, hay por cierto visiten mi pagina, para que me ayuden a meterle cosas, pronto meteré mas cosas, pero como mi computadora esta medio malitas no puedo subir las imágenes, que tengo por montón, ), espero saber de vosotros, nos vemos después mis queridos amigos.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	8. le dejare

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Octavo capitulo:

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

"_prometo cuidarte con la calidez de mi corazón"_

_-Ahza777-_

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Aquí les traigo un capi mas de esta linda historia que esta quedando fabulosa, o alguien niéguemelo, jeje, gracias por sus r/r la verdad son los que me inspiran, cada vez que leo uno me dan ganas de escribir una parte y entre mas recibo mas escribo.

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

El rubio se sentía tan mal de saber que su niño dulce no dejaría a ese monstruo que lo mataba día con día, se dispuso a salir de esa habitación

Si quieres vivir asi, no me meteré...yo solo quería ayudarte...yo solo quería que estuvieras bien...eso...entiendelo...eso no es amor...yo se que es el amor y eso jamás, jamás lo será, si no quieres que te ayude y quieres seguir andando con el, no me meteré, no será mi problema- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de intentar su huida, pero una mano le retuvo, giro rápidamente y vio en los ojos del moreno una suplica

Lo...lo siento...tu se que soy un...entupido...pero es que me duele el dejar a una persona que me da amor de pareja lo entiendes- el rubio le miro sorprendido, ensimismado, pero sabia que lo que el chico quería es un amor para siempre, un amor que no fuera momentáneo

por favor...dame la oportunidad de que yo sea el que te de ese amor que pedes...que dejaras a ese tipo y prometo que jamás te tocara, mientras yo este, déjalo de una vez, déjalo y sabrás por fin que es el amor de verdad- el moreno le miro sonrojado y confundido

pero...es que yo...- el rubio tomo la barbilla de Takao y le beso lentamente, dándole calidez al ensombrecido corazón, un corazón que pide amor, que pide protección de los demás, el moreno coloco sus manos encima de sus hombros y le acerco mas, le encantaba muchísimo esa sensación y mas con un chico que le daba amor puro y que no lastimaba, Máx le acerco mas a su cuerpo, caminaron algunos pasos y se posaron sobre la cama, el rubio encima del moreno, posando su amor calido sobre el frío del hielo, Máx abandono los labios carnosos y lastimados, paso al exquisito cuello, donde le beso gentilmente, acarician cada parte del cuerpo que estaba al tacto de las manos desnudas y ágiles, el rubio parecía en transe por el dulce sabor, pero volvió en si y se detuvo en seco, giro su mirada hacia el moreno y le contemplo; la mirada tan tiernamente cerrada y los labios ligeramente abiertos, el moreno abrió sus ojos y se fijo en los del rubio

eres hermoso Takao- el moreno se sonrojo

Máx... quisiera que me dejaras un momento solo...no lo mal entiendas solo quiero pensar en Kay...y decidir algo- el rubio entendió que eso le hace falta al moreno, pensar mejor las cosas, se le acerco a los labios y beso dulcemente

Esta bien, tomate tu tiempo yo estaré siempre para ti- se levanto del regazo y salio de la habitación, el moreno se quedo recostado buscando en sus pensamientos, algo que le retuviera con Kay, que le retuviera en un amor doloroso y hermoso a la vez,

El rubio en cambio estaba algo pensativo, acaso el niño de sus sueños- dios que digo el no es el, pero es que me ase sentir como en aquel sueño, no ya deliro- pensaba para si el rubio, que estaba estático fuera de la habitación del moreno, decidió ir a pasear un rato, para despejarse la mente, bajo las escaleras, abrió la puerta y encamino sin rumbo fijo, las calles eran muy hermosas y bien cuidadas, el sendero alegre y con sonidos agradables al oído, las personas que miraba parecían como si no tuviesen tantos problemas como el, pero sabia claramente que eso era mentira todos los tenían, aunque no lo demostraran, al cruzar una esquina, escucho un grito que le llamaba

Maxxxxxx, aquí...aquí - giro y encontró unos ojos felinos que le miraban con entusiasmo, se le acerco agrandes brincos y le saludo

Hola Máx, ya llego Himura, ¿tu crees no me quiso llevar?, y ¿Qué me cuentas?-

Hola Rey, pues que mala suerte y pues nada nuevo y ¿tu?- los dos chicos caminaban por el parque, con una platica muy animada, asta que decidió pedirle un consejo al chico felino

Rey ¿tu que arias si estuvieras enamorado y el chico que mas amas, quisiera a alguien que le daña?- el chico felino le miro y soltó una carcajada- por que te ríes esto es serio-

Lo que pasa es que, los dos sabemos de quien se trata, y solo te diré que no lo dejes, apoyalo y estate con el siempre, ámale como nadie y demuéstrale que lo que sientes es mas que cualquier cosa- el ruso le miro sorprendió- ¿Qué ahora que hice?-

Nunca pensé que fueras tan bueno con esto- el chico felino y el rubio se rieron largamente y sonoramente, la tarde fue bastante alegre comparación de otras y esperaba que al llegar a casa, el moreno le dijera que dejaría al entupido de Kay, ya era tarde cuando el moreno decidió volver a casa, Rey fue con el para ir con Tajimi, entraron y escucharon que estaban en la cocina, la familia le saludo calurosamente, se sentaron en la mesa, pero Yuki le llama a Máx

Maxito, puedes llevarle la cena a Takao, no se siente bien, no a querido salir en toda la tarde, y no deja que nadie entre, el rubio accedió y subió a la habitación del moreno con una bandeja con comida, toco la puerta y espero que le abrieran

Soy yo, Máx- se escucharon pasos y el sonido del seguro de la puerta que era removido, abrió la puerta y se encontró con unos hermosos ojos tristes que le miraban

Pasa Máx- el rubio entro en la habitación y espero que el moreno se sentara en la mesa, el moreno comió silenciosamente, y después de comer, el moreno le miro con una dulce y triste mirada

Lo siento, perdóname por ser tan entupido, tienes razón lo dejare...-el rubio se emociono a sobre manera, por fin el niño que mas adoraba aceptaría la libertad, y dejaría la pesadez de la existencia, el rubio ilumino una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, abrazo fuertemente al moreno y Takao comenzó a llorar, lagrimas y sollozos interminables se escuchaban en la habitación

Por favor...por favor...Máx nunca me dejes...no me dejes solo...ayúdame a superar esto...buaaaaaa...- el rubio le abrazo mas fuerte, para que sintiera que el amor que le profesaba; calido, honesto y protector.

Después de que se tranquilizara el moreno, Takao se acurruco en los brazos de Máx y se durmió calidamente, el rubio se recostó a su lado y se dispuso a dormir, pero la puerta fue abierta, era Himura que venia a ver como estaban, se sentó a un lado de Máx y Takao

¿Cómo esta...ya se siente mejor?- le cuestiono al rubio

si creo que si- el rubio le miro de reojo antes de cerrar los ojos y solo escuchar

sabes que antes de que llegaras el estaba peor, solo era feliz cuando estaba con nosotros, pero después llegaste tu y le das otra opción, no lo dejes sufrir solo, no lo dejes perder esa fe...- le dijo en un susurro antes de besarle la frente al rubio y al moreno, salio de la habitación y cerro tras de el.

A la mañana siguiente el moreno abrió lentamente los ojos y observo unos cabellos rubios después una boca entre abierta y unos fuertes brazos que le abrazaban, se acerco lentamente a los carnosos y jugosos labios y los unió a los suyos, saboreo el exquisito sabor detenidamente, saboreando cada rincón y la dulce sensación que le brindaba, el beso fue correspondido sin que el rubio abriese los ojos, el moreno se separo de los labios y miro al rubio

espero que hoy le digas a ya sabes quien, que ya no vas andar con el- el moreno bajo la mirada y la subió súbitamente

lo are...le dire hoy-

quieres que te acompañe-

no...quiero hacer esto solo, quiero que estés conmigo después de que lo diga- el rubio le beso los labios y se levanto de la cama

esta bien...pero levántate o no vamos a llegar a la escuela, además tenemos que arreglarte tu hermoso rostro o nos ira mal- le guiño un ojo y salio de la habitación, el moreno observo sus manos y las encontró vendadas y ultrajadas, reprimió un sollozo y se levanto de su lugar, busco ropa y se cambio, espero que entrara el rubio para que le arreglara el rostro, después de varios segundo la puerta fue abierta y entro Máx, le arreglo las facción de la cara

bueno vamos a desayunar o tus padres pensaran mal- salieron de la habitación con las mochilas en hombros, bajaron y se encontraron con Yuki que solo servia el almuerzo, al ver a su hijo se acerco y beso amorosamente

mi amor, pensé que hoy tampoco saldrías- desayunaron tranquilamente, a pesar de las travesuras de Himura, salieron y emprendieron la marcha, el moreno se alegro de no encontrar al ruso fuera de su puerta ya que seria doloroso enfrente de sus padres, en el camino se encontraron al chico felino que platico animadamente, pero al llegar a la escuela el bicolor les esperaba en la puerta de entrada, el moreno se detuvo en seco, pero después camino con paso firme, llego asta donde estaba el ruso y se coloco enfrente de el, los demás entendieron que tenían que dejarles solos,

K...Kay...necesito...hab....lar seriamente el ruso se le acerco e intento besar los labios, pero el moreno le rechazo en beso, el ruso le tomo a la fuerza los labios y beso, pero Takao se soltó y le miro enojado

Ya no quiero que seamos pareja...-

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

Huy si que si soy bueno, soy excelente, se que piensan que todo saldrá bien pero no aun falta muchísimo, requete mucho y esto solo es un paso mas a la desgracia, les vere pronto y espero saber de ustedes, mil besos a todas las buenas amigas y lectoras, pronto tal vez hoy este otro nuevo capi, nos vemos depues,

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»

DEWA MATA

«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»«»


	9. no me dejes

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Noveno capitulo:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_nunca me dejaras, te amo, eres mi todo"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

bueno os traigo un nuevo capitulo, perdónenme por no haberlo traído antes pero es que como había comenzado la temporada de exámenes pues obvio no, a por cierto os presumo como antes que en la pasada convención de comics en Aguascalientes tuve la oportunidad de ganar el concurso de Karaoke y además conocí a Rolando de la Fuente el que da su voz a LEN TAO y además es ya un gran amigo, espero que pronto les pueda regalar una foto de el(o) y pues quien sabe de los chavitos de Blayblade, pero bueno espero que pronto terminen mis tortuosos exámenes, les mando mil besos y mil gracias a todas las chavas que me apoyan a seguirle y espero que os guste este capitulo, les dejo con el capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El ruso estaba estático, no podía ser, no podía ser verdad lo que escuchaba, pero el moreno le repitió

ya no quiero andar contigo Kay- el morenos se disponía a marcharse, pero el ruso le detuvo con un movimiento desesperado

NO...NO ES ¿UNA BROMA VERDAD?, ES UNA MALDITA MALA BROMA- el moreno le miro asustado y negó con la cabeza, el ruso le sujetó mas fuerte la mano al escuchar lo que le dijo el moreno

Entiendelo ya no debemos andar- el moreno se disponía a marcharse, pero el ruso en un brusco arranque de ira el ruso le arrastro asta donde estaban los garajes, le arrojo contra la pared, le miro enojado

NO ME VAS A DEJAR...NO...TU ERES MÍO...SOLO MÍO...JEJE...AHORA ME DIRÁS...QUE FUE UNA MALDITA BROMA...DILO...DILO- el ruso tenia una máxima desesperación en su rostro, el moreno le miraba asustado, pero no se retracto

No...no es una maldita broma...- el moreno recibió una fuerte cachetada por parte del ruso

NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES TU NO ME PUEDES DEJAR...-el moreno levanto la mira y encontró la del ruso que le miraba con furia, sintió fuerzas dentro de su corazón al recordar a Máx y con una mano se separo del ruso, este le miro sorprendido

No ya no me vas a golpear...ya no me vas a lastimar mas- el moreno se disponía a marcharse pero el ruso le retuvo, se encontraba de rodillas frente a el

NO...NO ME DEJES...POR FAVOR NO ME DEJES...ERES TODO PARA MI...WUAAAA- el ruso comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, le suplicaba al moreno de otra manera distinta a la que comúnmente, el moreno le mira sorprendido, pero aun asi

No...no mas te dejare...no me detendrás- el ruso le miro sorprendido, el moreno se libreo del agarre del ruso, al ver que el moreno se marchaba busco con desesperación algo para detenerle, encontró un vidrio roto en el piso, lo oprimió en su mano

SI ME DEJAS- el moreno giro su rostro para ver como el ruso se pasaba el objeto de gran filo por su mano, unas gotas cayeron al suelo- SI ME DEJAS...ME MATARE...ME MATARE...TU DECIDES...SI QUIERES SER RESPONSABLE DE QUE ME MUERA...VETE...SI ME QUIERES VER MUERTO...- el moreno sintió como toda su felicidad se desmoronaba; como un vidrio roto con gran fuerza, se acerco al ruso y le sujeto la mano

No lo hagas...yo...me quedare...contigo- el ruso soltó el vidrio dejándolo caer al piso, el moreno derramaba amargas lagrimas por sus mejillas, caían al piso rompiéndose como el corazón del moreno

Por siempre estarás conmigo- el ruso abrazo con fuera al moreno- te amo...te amo, jamás te dejare...mi amor...no te lastimare- el moreno trataba de creer las palabras de Kay, pero entre mas quería creerlas, mas sentía un inmenso dolor en su pecho, que le oprimía las esperanzas de estar con Máx, le vendo la mano al ruso y se marcho con el, asi la escuela.

Al llegar había pasado ya la primera clase y cuando entraron se encontraron con Máx, al ver que Kay le tomaba de la mano, entendió que no lo había dejado y se entristeció al ver que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa forzada y unos ojos llorosos, Máx se sentía destrozado.

El día paresia tan igual los demás días, y la tormenta de estar mas tiempo con Kay era muy pesado para el pero que podía hacer, si dejaba a Kay este se mataría, no podía permitirlo, se sentiría culpable de por vida, tendría que reforzar el amor que le tuvo alguna vez y estar sostenido por este para no dejarlo, Himura trataba de hablar con su hermano pero igual era imposible con Kay presente, al igual que Reí intento hacerle de hablar con el moreno, pero nomás era imposible.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa, donde el moreno se despidió de Kay (a duras penas por cierto) y entro a su casa, corrió rápido a su habitación encerrándose tras ella, lloraba con tragos amargos de dolor recorriendo sus mejillas e inundando el suelo de pequeños trozos de su corazón, pero el sonido de que llamaban a la puerta le saco del profundo transe en que sumergió

abre la puerta Takao...soy yo Máx...- el moreno dudo en abrir la puerta- ábreme la puerta, me necesitas- el moreno se levanto y abrió la puerta encontrándose con un rostro preocupado ojos humedecidos, el rubio entro en la habitación del moreno y este se le arrojo a los brazos, desbordándose encima de este

no lo pudo dejar, no puedo me amenazo...wuaaaaaaaa- el rubio se sentó en el piso y abrazo mas fuerte al moreno- me amenazo...wwuuuaaa...con matarse...lo entiendes....wuaaaaaa- el rubio entendió lo que había pasado y lo único que podía hacer en ese momento era estar con el y darle su apoyo

no te preocupes, esto lo solucionaremos, te doy mi palabra- el moreno se recostó mas sobre el moreno y le beso los labios, buscando esperanzas de sanar su destrozado corazón, el rubio entendió el gesto y no lo dudo en corresponder el delicado y tierno beso del moreno, la sensación le reconforto la pesadez de lo sentía en esos momentos, después de largos minutos y lastimeras horas el moreno se quedo dormido sobre el rubio que solo le acariciaba los cabellos y el hermoso rostro –no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo- dijo antes de quedarse dormido en el piso con Takao enzima de el.

Al despertar por la mañana el rubio se encontró todavía en el piso con Takao encima de el, pero lo que le desconcertó fue encontrar un cobertor sobre ellos, se levanto con cuidado y despertó con caricias al moreno

despierta tenemos que ir a la escuela- el moreno se le acerco a un dormido y le dio un beso en los labios, después se levanto y se recostó sobre la cama, el rubio se levanto y acerco al pequeño moreno y le volvió a dar caricias para despertarle- no te hagas el dormido y vamos tenemos que ir- el moreno le jalo en brazo y le recostó sobre la cama

hoy no... no vamos hoy...- el moreno se aferro al cuerpo de Máx mas, este miro el reloj que estaba sobre la cómoda y vio que era aun muy temprano (eras las cinco de la mañana)

duerme aun es muy temprano, y al rubio le dieron ganas de ir al baño- deja voy a baño- el moreno le aflojo las ataduras (sus delicadas manos) y este salio asta llegar a sus necesidades(ni para que especifico se da a entender) al regresar por el pasillo se detuvo enfrente de la ventana y se asomo a contemplar la hermosa luna que adornaba el cielo, guió su mirada hacia la calle y vio que alguien estaba parado en las sombras y que miraba con sumo interés asi la ventana de "Takao", trato de reconocerle pero la luz era poca, en eso una de las nueves que cubrían la completa luz de la luna desapareció y dejo ver al vigilante, era no lo podía crees, como era posible que el estuviera hay.-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

ñacañaca verdad que soy mala, juar, juar bueno espero sus r/r y que disfruten los demás capítulos de mis historias, ha y por cierto pronto comenzare a vender por la net mi manga, y espero que visiten mi pagina Web donde podrán meter sus monerías y mil cosas mas, ayuden a que crezca mi pagina Web, les dejare por hoy, y pronto estarán leyendo el siguiente capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	10. estas enfermo,¿o k?

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

Décimo capitulo: ¿estas enfermo o k?

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

"_no dejes que el veneno llegue a tu corazón"_

_-Ahza777-_

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

bueno un capi mas y una esperanza de vida, siento no haber escrito historias, pero como se los he dicho los recompensare y lo estoy cumpliendo, disfruten el capitulo que ahi mas, mil besos y nos vemos.

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

Jamás hubiera pensado que el se sintiera tan enfermo para estar haciendo eso

maldito enfermo... ¿en que cabeza cabe hacer eso?-miraba con susto el rubio a la persona afuera de la ventana - maldito, ya me temo por que no lo puede dejarlo Takao, Kay esta enfermo- el moreno corrio rapido a su habitación, se asomo con cuidado por la ventana

aun esta ahí - decia para si el rubio al ver como el ruso vigilaba la habitación, se aserco a la cama y abrazo fuertemente al moreno queria protegerlo de ese enfermo, pero este aria todo por no dejarlo ir - yo te cuidare de ese mounstro- le dijo al oido antes de coinsiliar el sueño

poco después el sonido de la puerta abrirse, desperto a Max, por dios si era la madre de Takao pensaria mal, le alejaria de su niño, le odiaria por estar con el, pero tenia suerte era Himura que venia a despertarlos

buenos dias- dijo picaramente- aun no despierta, esta muy cansado, que hicieron, hehehe, dime-esto sonrojo a Max

no hicimos nada- le dijo rapidamente, después se tranquilizo y se acerco al oido de Himura- asomate con cuidado por la ventana- Himura no sabia a que se referia, pero le hizo caso, se asomo cuidadosamente y le soprendio ver a Kai afuera vigilando la ventana, volteo a ver a Max y se le acerco

¿Cómo sabias que estaba hay- el rubio le conto lo que habia pasado en la madrugada y Himura se quedo estatico

sabia que estaba enfermo, pero no para tanto- el pelinegro acaricio los cabellos de su hermanito- se que lo amas, se algo que tu deberias saber, pero pronto lo descubriras, no te dire nada, pero ayudame a cuidar a mi hermanito- el rubio se sorprendio un poco, queria saber lo que Himura sabia, pero igual comprendia que pronto lo sabido sera revelado

lo amo...- dijo por fin ante otra persona-

amalo...- le dijo antes de salir de la habitación, y cerrar la puerta tras de si

pocos minutos pasaron antes de que los dos chicos bajaran a desayunar, la madre virtuosa, miraba en su hijo tristesa, miraba pena en su corazon, queria intervenir, sabia lo que pasaba, pero igual sabia del amor de Max por su hijo, que el amor que le tenia, era lo que su hijo necesitaba, dejaria que enfrentara ese problema solo, pero si su hijo le pedia ayuda ella le daria ayuda sin pensarlo dos veses, era su hijo y lo amaba y por eso respetaba su vida.

buenos dias mi amor, te sientes bien- takao le dedico una sonrisa y comio en silecion, poco después salieron de la casa y como esperaban Kay le esperaba, se acerco a Takao y le beso los labios, deseoso de comerselos, Max le miro con enojo y Himura con reproche, el ruso se llevo por su lado al moreno, era suyo, y eso siempre seria remarcado, se despidio de Max con una sonrisa forsada, por que el corazon le dolia y eso era un dulce detalle de el moreno.

El dia podia parecer lugrube y doloroso pero no sabia que el moreno solo lo hacia por un bueno motivo, despues, a la hora del recreo el rubio se dirigio asia donde estaban los almacenes, ya que buscaba algunos balones, caundo hiba abrir la puerta, unos braos le abrazoron por la espalda, giro y se encontro con Takao que le sonreia feliz, sin perder tiempo se le hacerco mas y le dio un beso pasional en los labios, el rubio no se nego y le dio sus labios, despues de varios segundo el moreno se separo del rubio y enfrento su mirada

¿Qué no estabas con Kai?- el moreno le beso de nuevo la boca y le dijo entre besos

me le escape, queria verte, queria besarte, queria sentir tu calor- el rubio le volvio a besar por un largo rato, acaricio la delgada espalda del moreno, metio su mano por debajo de la camisa, esto estremecion a Takao el cual le permitio seguir explorando su cuerpo, el rubio levanto la camisa, dejando al alcanze del rubio el pecho de Takao, se agacho un poco para probar el sabor del moreno y chupar lo pesones de este, el moreno gimio de placer al sentir los labios del rubio recorrer su cuerpo, Takao se separo un poco y se acomo su ropa, y le dio un ultimo beso a Max antes de decirle algunas palabras

este sera nuestro lugar secreto, aquí siempre me daras calor, cuando me sienta con frio- el rubio le dio un beso delicado en los labios

yo siempre estare para ti, sea dia o noche- un ultimo beso y se marcho dejando al rubio feliz, por que al fin vio sonreir a su niño.

Desde ese dia siempre se veian ahí, aunque solo fueran algunos minutos, aunque solo probaran sus labios, en casa solo lo miraba en las noches y siempre le daba cariño jamas le exigio una relacion sexual, sabia que el moreno era forzado por el ruso a tenerlas y solo rogo a Dios que no lo lastima, ya habia pasado vastante tiempo desde eso, ya que se acercaba la fiesta de Halloween y Takao se moria por ir al baile de la escuela, Max igual planeo disfrazarse de un manera unica Ç(ya que mando pedir su disfraz a su hermano asta america), y Takao queria ver ya que era, por su parte Himura se disfrasaria de un horrible mounstro(según el), Rei de gato (logico) y Kai no queria que nadie viera a su niño y no queria dejarlo ir, pero una noche en la que Kai fue a platicar a casa de Takao, le convencio

mama, Kai me va a llevar a la fiesta me dejas ir-

encerio vas a llevar a mi Takaito al baile?- dijo sorprendida la madre

este yo...si...- dijo sin mas el ruso, al terminar de charlas Takao se despidio de su novio (a fuerzas) y subio a darle la noticia a Max

MAX, SI VOY A IR, SI VOY A IR- el rubio se le hacerco y le abrazo alegremente

Que bien vamos a ir, pero..- se detuvo el rubio- ...vas a estar con el toda la noche-

No te preocupes me escabullire y podremos bailar una piesa- el rubio le beso apasiona ante la idea, cuando pasaron los tres dias, el dia llego y Takao se vistio como jamas se hubiera visto jamas, era el mas encantador angel moreno que en la vida se hubiera visto, lucia rupas que parecian de los mismoa angeles, su cabello suelto y ondulado se dejaba caer por sus hombros, sus ojos azules resaltaban ante todo, por su parte Himura era el mas gracioso ya que se disfraso d perro, solo para perseguir a Rei, pero el que mas dejo sin habla (aparte de Takao) era Max que se habia disfrazado de un samurai, dejo sin habla a Takao que lo miraba y no lo creria (imaginense como Amidamaru de Shaman King) y lucia una coleta (se dejo crecer el pelo un poco hacia como un mes) y lucia como un verdadero samurai

¿quetal me veo?- le pregunto Max ante el asombro de su pequeño

te ves...hermoso- Takao se ruboriso ante lo que veia

y tu te ves mas que hermoso- el rubio uba a besar al moreno, pero en eso la puerta sono, asiendo que se separaran los dos chicos, al abrirla se encotraba Kai disfrazado de espadachín guerrero chino, encantadoramente precioso, si no fuera por que tenia el rostro desfigurado por el enojote ver a Max tan serca de su novio

vamonos...- solo dijo el ruso y el moreno bajo las escaleras a toda prisa sin antes no decirle con señas, que se verian donde mismo, el rubio asintió y lo vio partir

vamos pues Rei nos esta esperando- los dos chicos salieron de la casa, encontrandose con el pelinegro- te ves....mmmhujajajaja, hermoso- Rei se veia encantador y a la vez chistoso, los tres chicos se encaminaron a la fiesta, ya ahí, lo disfrutaron mucho, Max luego luego vio a Takao bailando con Kai, eran piesas lentas y el moreno se mantenia recostado en el pecho de Kai al ver llegar a Max le dedico un sonrisa triste, en toda la noche las chicas no paraban de invitar a Max a bailar pero este no lo hacia, y se excusaba de manera caballerosa de las damas, cuando vio que ya era hira salio del salon y se encamino asta su lugar especial, segundos después Takao llego corriendo

MAX...HAHAHA...aquí estoy..- dijo alegre mientras se aventaba a los brazos del rubio, Max se inclino y beso los labios del moreno

Quieres bailar una piesa conmigo- el moreno se ruborizo pero asintió rapidamente, la musica se escuchaba como un fondo exquisito, escucho las dulces tonadas y se dejo deslizar como si estubiera en las nuves con su angel, la musica les decia que se amaran que jamas los emararia, y sus brazos gritaban "si nunca lo dejaremos", sus corazones se unieron como uno, pero un grito los saco de tan encantador sueño

MALDITO BASTARDO...- fue arrancado de los brazos de su amor, un golpe en la quijada le decia que era Kai el que habia llegado, resivio mas golpes duros en el rostro, sin piedad le desangraba, Takao se asusto al verlo

PARA, WUUUAAA NO LE PEGES, NO LE PEGES- el moreno se encontraba histérico queria detenerlo, pero entre mas lo hacia mas lo golpeaba – BASTA DE UNA VEZ...KAI TE ODIO- esto detuvo al ruso y vio a su moreno con una mirada diabolica

Tu no me puedes decir eso...fui un estupido porpermitir que ese gringo estupido se te hacercara, pero ya no va a pasar eso- el ruso se levanto del piso dejando a Max medio muerto en el suelo, la sangre le comenzaba a rodear en un charco que se extendia mas y mas, antes de poner sus manos en Takao dos chicos le gritaron

DETENTE ¿Qué HAS HECHO KAI?- era Himura y Rei – NO TOQUES A MI HERMANO MANIATICO- pero Kai estaba mas que sacado de sus cabales se le habento encima golpeandolo, pero Rei ayudo a su amigo, golpeando a Kai, pero como un demonio los dejo noqueado, les tiro en el piso y se acerco al moreno asustado

Ahora tu vendras conmigo- Himura le llamo antes de eso

Le dire a mi familia, les dire de ti maldito demonio

Si lo haces, despidete de Takao- el moreno se asusto al escuchar eso, pero sabia que nunca le aria nada tan malo diles que Takao se va a casar conmigo y que ahora esta viviendo conmigo, que no se preocupes, esta con un angel- dijo maliciosamente el ruso, pero Takao no se queria ir con el, pero Kai se molesto tanto que le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago dejandolo inconsciente, le cargo en brazos y se lo llevo

Max...ahah..¿estas bien?- el rubio estaba inconsciente- Rei traeme alcohol de la enfermeria de la escuela, esta abierta rapido, el pelinegro se levanto rapido ya que a el casi no le habian lastimado tanto como a ellos dos

Encegida regreso- y subio rapido por las escaleras, en pocos minutos llego con una botella de alcohol, le dieron a oler al rubio y este abrio los ojos

¿Qué paso?- estaba en brazos de Rei y sentia mucho dolor en todo su cuerpo- ¿y Takao?- los dos chicos no contestaron solo agacharon as el rostro en señal de lo que habia pasado, y Max lo entendio, se lo habia llevado Kai.

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

otro capi mas a esta lindisima historia aquí comienza un reto mas para Max y Takao, ni saben lo que carga la cabeza de Kai en estos momentos y la vida de Takao ya cuelga de sus manos, nos vemos pronto manden rew

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»

DEWA MATA

«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»«ºº»


	11. VIDA O MUERTE::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Onceavo capitulo: ¿vida o muerte?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños que caen, corazones heridos que difuman la esperanza"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Aquí les traigo una mas, de esta historia que la verdad es una de mis favoritas y que me duele que no lo se para ustedes, bueno en realidad para varios y se los agradezco en verdad, además sigo con que quiero una familia jeje, así que si se apuntan adoptarme o ser mis hijos, mis tíos, mis primas, o por ese lado, solo díganme y me apunto, les mando un beso y disfruten esta historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

No sabia como había llegado a casa, como es que había perdido a Takao de aquella manera, el dolor le invadió por completo, no solo era eso era que tenia miedo, tenia miedo a perder a su niño, el ya no estaba con el, ya no estaría cada mañana para abrazarlo y darle un beso en la mejilla, ya no lo podía estar hay para protegerle

¿ya estas bien?- dijo una voz melancólica a un costado de el, el rubio se giro y se encontró con el pelinegro, Reí se acerco asta donde estaba el rubio y se sentó a su lado y le miro con unos ojos llenos de angustias

¿y Takao?- el pelinegro agacho la mirada y negó con la cabeza, el rubio sintió como lagrimas lastimeras atacaban a sus ojos y los vencían cayendo por ellos- fue mi culpa...ahhhh....yo tuve la culpa...ahhhh...TAKAOOOO...el pelinegro le abrazo mientras le besaba los cabellos

no te preocupes, pronto Himura y yo encontraremos la manera para traerlo nuevamente....pero tranquilízate, mientras en aquella casa la amargura le llenaba, en otro lugar las cosas pintaban un panorama en sombrecedor, el moreno abrió lentamente sus ojos, le dolían mucho, los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar y su cuerpo estaba muy marcado por la tremenda golpiza que Kai le había propinado, entonces el moreno se giro y vio que tenia la mano atada con un grillete y le dolía ya que se le había marcado, a un costado de el un cuerpo yacía, era el de Kai dormido, el moreno se alejo del contacto del ruso y se arrinconaba asta donde el grillete llegaba y se abrazaba con su brazo suelto, mientras a su mente llegaban recuerdos de lo que paso en la noche

POR FAVOR KAI...AHAHAHHHHHH...LO SIENTO...NO ME PEGUES...AHHHH...- el moreno se había despertado cuando ya habían llegado a la mansión del ruso y este le había llevado a rastras asta la habitación, los sirvientes se encontraba dormidos pero al escuchar el escándalo se levantaron y se asomaron para ver que sucedía

VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ....SI NO QUIEREN QUE LOS DESPIDA...- todos hicieron caso y desaparecieron del lugar dejando indefenso al moreno, el ruso le tomo por el pelo y le jalo asta la habitación del ruso, le arrojo contra la cama, Takao trato de huir del ruso, pero no podía la cama era muy pequeña y Kai era dueño de esta- CON QUE ERES UN PUTO DE PRIMERA- el moreno se tapaba los oídos con fuerza

NO ES CIERTO....ES MENTIRA...AHHHHH- pero al sentir que el ruso se le acercaba el moreno se exalto y se escondió mas, pero Kai le jalo, dejándolo bajo el

AHORA APRENDERÁS A RESPETARME....ARGGGGGG- el ruso había lanzado el primero de una enorme golpiza, mientras que el moreno se protegía su rostro y su cuerpo arqueándose y escondiéndose de un golpe fuerte, pero el ruso con una mano levanto sus cabellos haciéndolo arquearse para atrás y darle la cara, y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara

UAuuugggg...- y el moreno había escupido sangre al sentir el fuerte golpe en su estomago, pero Kai no estaba con forme con algunas patadas y golpes, quería hacerle ver que con el no se juega, tomo las piernas del moreno y le jalo el hermoso vestuario que tenia se lo arranco, dejándolo con tan solo unos delicados bóxer pegados a su cuerpo, el moreno temblaba al sentir aquellas manos sobre el y mas machucándolas sin pensar mas que en su propio beneficio, Takao volvió a intentar escapar de aquella boca exigente de otra, el ruso tomo un palo que por casualidad estaba bajo a un lado de la cama y lo azoto contra el moreno –AAAHHHHHHH....- después de eso el moreno ya no sentía su pierna, esta se encontraba fuertemente lastimada, por no solo decir fracturas, pero después el ruso no se detuvo le golpeo el brazo –Ahhhhhhh...- después contra la espalda desnuda del moreno- AHHHHRRRGGGGG...- cada golpe le dolía intensamente, de repente el ruso se detuvo y tiro el palo al piso, se limpio el sudor de la frente con su mano, se acerco al cuerpo inerte del moreno y sin mas se saco el pene erecto ante la adrenalina y la emoción que sentía, de un empeine se lo metió completamente desgarrando el interior tan apretado del moreno- AAAaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh....- las embestidas eran brutales, sin contar con las arremetidas y las mordidas que Kai le daba, el moreno ya no sabia si estaba despertó o viviendo una pesadilla

AHAHAHA....AHAHAHAH....ERES MÍO....LO ENTIENDES...- el ruso no se había fijado cuando Takao se había desmayado y el ruso simplemente daba rienda suelta a su placer, pero al notarlo, le dio una fuerte cachetada y el moreno abrió los ojos exaltado- ERES ESTUPIDO...ACASO ...TE DOY FLOJERA..- el ruso no se midió y se la metió tan profundo como pudo asiendo que el moreno llorara mas fuerte

Por favor...ahaharrgggg...ya no ...- pero Kai lo tomo como una ofensa y no le hizo mas caso, ya que después de mas de cinco horas de horrible tortura, el ruso se había detenido

Ahahaha...aahhhhh...ahhh...de aquí ya no saldrás tu nunca saldrás de aquí...no...ahhh...necesitaras a nadie solo a mi...entendido...- el moreno ya no lo miraba estaba demasiado demacrado por el inmenso dolor que sentía y con la cabeza asintió, el ruso se acostó a su lado y durmió lo que quedaba de la noche, el moreno permaneció algunos minutos despierto, trataba de comprender como llego a ese punto, como su vida ya no era como antes , como lo había permitido, el sueño le venció cuando por después varios minutos y solo con un reojo a la habitación desordenada y las sabanas llenas de sangre de el

Max...- fue lo único que se dijo antes de caer dormido al lado de aquel que tanto le estaba dañando,

Sus recuerdos fueron interrumpidos cuando el ruso que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta le llamo

Con que ya despertaste...mmm...- el ruso le miro con frialdad- debes comer algo...- el ruso entro a la habitación le entrego a Kai un desayuno impecablemente delicioso, pero el moreno no tenia hambre

No quiero comer...- el ruso se molesto

Como demonios no ahora te lo tragas...- el moreno al verle actuar de aquella manera se cubrió el rostro en espera de un golpe pero el ruso simplemente le tomo de los cabellos y le jalo de estos- ahora cómetelo todo- el moreno asintió haciendo que el ruso le soltara y le viera pasar lentamente la comida, después de haber terminado el ruso levanto los platos y antes de salir le dijo- enseguida regresare para bañarte - el moreno asintió, cuando el ruso cerro la puerta, el moreno vio en que condiciones había quedado su cuerpo, su mano estaba fuertemente moreteada, ni que decir de su pierna que estaba fracturada y por todo su cuerpo heridas profundas, su mano le dolía muchísimo, y su vista le fallaba bastante, se giro para ver si podía escapar, pero las ventanas tenían barrotes y la luz se filtraba entre estos, en eso la puerta se volvió abrir y tras ella el ruso nuevamente entraba y le miraba con lujuria

Creo que será bueno bañarte antes de que venga el doctor, se le acerco para poder abrazarlo, pero al hacerlo un dolor le inundo

Argggg...- lagrimas de dolor de sus ojos escaparon y el ruso se molesto ante la repentina queja

Mira por ser malo te paso esto, se que ahora si harás lo que quiero, ¿verdad?- el moreno bajo la mirada y asintió tristemente- así me gusta, ahora dame uno de tus dulces besos- el ruso tomo la barbilla del moreno para acercarlas asta sus labios y depositarles un tierno y dulce beso- bueno ahora vamos a bañarte- el moreno asintió ligeramente y trato de levantarse, pero la pierna era su muerte, era tan doloroso- te vas a tener que aguantar un poquito- y después de decir eso el ruso le cargo y le llevo asta el baño, donde con quejidos reprimidos el moreno fue bañado, mientras tanto unas sirvientas entraban y limpiaban la habitación y salían rápidamente, después el ruso nuevamente depositado en la cama al moreno, a los pocos segundo un hombre muy bien vestido entro a la habitación y se acerco con paso firme a la habitación, le reviso con cuidado, mientras le suministraba calmantes y le enyesaba la pierna, le cosía las cortadas, y todo lo que necesitaba

Esta muy mal, pero ¿Cómo es que le paso esto?- el ruso le miro con fingida preocupación

Es que lo asaltaron y cuando lo encontré estaba muy mal- el medico miro al moreno y este entendió lo que preguntaba , el moreno asintió sin mas y oculto su rostro, después de eso el ruso acompaño al doctor a la salida y para saber que mas medicamentos darle, varios minutos pasaron antes de que el ruso volviera y se acercara para platicar seriamente con el- mira mi amor, ya veras que te cuidare mucho, ya no te preocupes por ir a la escuela no las necesitas yo te pagare todo, no te faltara nada, y no necesitas a nadie mas, yo soy todo lo que necesitas- el ruso se abrazo a su cuerpo, mientras el moreno dejaba escapar lagrimas de desesperación ante la idea.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Bueno asta aquí, espero que les aya gustado, y que también lean la historia de fantasma la de "CUANDO EL AMOR DUELE", ya que ella me dio la idea y yo se la redacte, pero entre las dos no la chutamos, espero que le den una leidita y si les gusta le dejan Rew y igual que a esta historia, un beso y espero que pronto sepan mas de mi, gracias por su preferencia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	12. NI UNO NI OTRO::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Doceavo capitulo: ninguna de las dos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_Después del dolor viene la calma"_

_-ahza777_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Gracias por esperarme, pero eso no quiere decir que seré constate todavía ya que estoy publicando un revista así que porfa perdonen mi ausencia pero eso si, me hacia falta descansar y respirar un poco jeje, pero eso, ahora terminare varias historias empezando por esta que me matan si no lo ago así que esta será terminada al transcurso de estos días, gracias por su preferencia y por preocuparse por mi un mega beso y disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

el cuerpo de Takao se iba recuperando lentamente, muy lentamente, ya que el ruso, con sus repentinas ganas de hacerle el amor, no ayudaban a que el moreno tuviera buena salud, Kai se las había arreglado para que Takao escribiera una carta a sus padres, diciéndoles que se casaría con Kai y que no evitaran lo inevitable, que ama a Kai y que viviría con el, los padres revisaron la letra y comprobaron que era real, no podían hacer nada, Max estaba sumiso en la tristeza, pensaba en como sacarlo de aquel aprieto Y Tajimi no dejaba de llorar por su hermanito, es que le era irreconocible aquel suceso que se negaba a aceptarlo.

Era un día triste aquella mañana ya habían pasado tres semanas y Max ya no lo soportaba mas, con lagrimas en los ojos miraba el cielo tan grande desde aquel balcón

Takao…- se le escapo de sus labios a tan afligido rubio

Comprendo tu dolor…- el rubio no se inmuto en voltear, ya que sabia que era Tajimi – tenemos que hacer algo…esto me esta matando a mi también- el pelinegro se apoyo en pecho de Max y se aferro a el

Takao…es todo para mi…- el pelinegro asintió cabizbajo mientras soltaba nuevamente un amargo llanto – pronto lo sacaremos de ahí…- el pelinegro asintió -Esta noche iré a buscarlo…- Tajimi se sorprendió ante la confesión

Pero crees poder lograrlo…- el rubio no respondió inmediatamente aspiro profundamente

Eso espero…- el rubio soltó al pelinegro y entro a la recamara

Tienes que conseguirlo…- dijo para si mismo Tajimi, mientras que en la habitación el rubio tomaba entre sus manos una foto, era Takao y el, sus rostros lucían tan felices, era como si cuando ellos estaban juntos lo demás desaparecía y solo existía su amor

Tengo que traerte devuelta mi Takao…- dijo Max antes de salir caminando hacia la calle, camino por largo rato, asta que en una calle se topa con Reí que caminaba algo apresurado

¿A dónde vas Max?- el rubio le sonrió y siguió caminando, el pelinegro le dejo ir, ya que sabia como sufría el rubio y entre la oscuridad que se expandía el rubio desaparecía entre ella, mientras tanto Max tomo entre sus manos un trozo de papel, era la dirección de Kai, ya habían pasado por lo menos seis horas desde que había salido de casa y la noche comenzaba a reinar el ambiente, solo le faltaba tan solo una cuadra y estaría en la maldita mansión, y ante el lumbral de la mansión apareció, se detuvo en la esquina y miro a ambos lados ante de saltar con suma agilidad la barda, se oculta entre matorrales y hermosos árboles, pero dentro de la mansión era otra situación, Takao se encontraba recostado en la cama, Kai le daba de comer lentamente

vamos mi amor, pruébalo es tu favorito- Takao con una mirada ida y lastimera observaba a el ruso, se veía tan bien no parecía el maniático que era, parecía un novio consintiendo a su pareja, el moreno abrió lentamente la boca y Kai introdujo la cuchara- mmm…esta muy buena verdad…- Takao asintió pesadamente, le dolía el ojos morado que tenia, y las múltiples cortadas que tenia en su cuerpo, el ruso se acerco lentamente a los labios de Takao y saboreo el exquisito sabor que tenias, mientras que Takao cerraba los ojos con fuerza, le dolían los labios muchísimo, todo le dolía- te dejare descansar….- el ruso recostó al moreno sobre las almohadas, beso la frente de este y salio de la habitación, Takao parecía no estar en el mundo, solo su cuerpo permanecía ahí, ahí en esa cama, sin sentir mas que las llagas del dolor corporal, mientras tanto Max subía con sigilo la primera ventana, viendo que no estaba nadie, subió con sigilo la siguiente, los matorrales que se extendían sobre la mansión le ayudaban en su escala, asta que por fin encontró una habitación donde las luces estaban apaciguadas y dedujo que Takao debería estar ahí, brinco sobre el balcón y se escondió con rapidez, se asomo con cuidado por el ventanal y vio sobre la cama un cuerpo inerte, era Takao, no se midió y entro sin pensarlo arrojándose al encontró con Takao

Takao….- le susurro solo para el moreno, de sus ojos lagrimas caían, el cuerpo de Takao estaba muy lastimado, sus ojos no reflejaban vida y las sabanas mostraban que ese día también el ruso había violado a Takao, acaricio con sumo cuidado el rostro maltratado del moreno- mi Takao estoy aquí contigo…- Max se agacho lentamente y deposito un tierno beso sobre tan delicados labios- mi Takao siempre estaré contigo…- el moreno no reaccionaba era lo mas doloroso para el rubio, el cual comenzaba a desbordar mas lagrimas- sniif….Takao…- en eso se escucharon unos pasos, seguramente era el ruso, el rubio pensó rápido en algo que hacer así que se metió bajo la cama

Sabes algo mi querido Takao….- el ruso camino por la habitación sin importarle nada, Max solo miraba como el ruso se quitaba los pantalones y los boxers y veía que este se subía sobre la cama – de coger otra vez…- el rubio ahogo un grito ante aquella amenaza, solo escuchaba como el ruso penetraba sin cesar a su Takao, lo lastimaba mucho ya que con aquello el moreno dejaba escapar algunos gemidos de dolor, Max trataba de contener el llanto que lo invadía, tal vez sin darse cuenta habían pasado mas de tres horas, ya que en poco el ruso se bajo de cama y salio de la habitación- cada día eres mas delicioso…- dijo el ruso al abandonar la habitación, el rubio sin perder el tiempo salio debajo de la cama y miro como había quedado el moreno, su entre pierna estaba sangrando fuertemente, en su cuerpo nuevos golpes aparecieron

Takao…sniif….- se dejo ir a un lado de Takao llorando- reacciona Takao mi amor…- pero nada, el rubio se acerco nuevamente a los labios del moreno- te amo….te amo…- tomo la mano de Takao entre las suyas y lo acerco a su pecho- te amo con todo mi corazón…sniif….lo puedes sentir Takao…- lentamente los dedos de Takao acariciaron el pecho del rubio…

Lo….lo siento…- el rubio se sorprendió ante las dulces palabras de Takao-….siento…tu corazón….- los ojos de Takao lo miraban a el…solo a el…el rubio tomo la ya calida mano de Takao y la acerco a su rostro acariciándolo con dulzura

Takao…te amo…- el moreno le dedico una de la mas lindas sonrisas que pudiera haber existido

Te amo…- le susurro el moreno

¿Cómo has podido soportar esto Takao?...- el moreno beso la mano de Max

por que…en mi mente…solo has estado….tu…- el morenos se abrazo al calido cuerpo del rubio

tengo que sacarte de aquí Takao deja que te lleve lejos de aquí…- Takao acariciando el rostro hermoso de Max respondió

llevame a donde tu quieras….- la tierna voz de Takao le alegro el corazón al rubio

necesito primero un baño…- el rubio miro con desconcierto a Takao- Kai no regresara asta mañana lo conozco bien….- el rubio asintió, tomo al moreno entre sus brazos y lo llevo a la habitación que suponía que era el baño, abrió con cuidado las llaves de la bañera cuando esta estuvo lista metió a Takao dentro de ella, con una esponja comenzó a lavar cada herida- argggg….- al escuchar quejido se detenía y comprobaba que Takao estuviera bien- continua …-le decía Takao al oído, asiendo que el rubio recuperar la sonrisa perdida después de tan calido baño el rubio saco del baño al moreno y lo deposito sobre la parte mas limpia de la cama busco algo en el closet pero solo encontró ropa del ruso

ese maldito…es un bastardo…- Takao son cuidado se levanto de cama cuidando que no se cayera la toalla que tenia puesta, se acerco asta el rubio y beso los calido labios

gracias por no olvidarme- el rubio dejo su tarea dejando caer las prendas para besar mas profundamente los labios de Takao

te amo…jamás lo aria…- el moreno dejo caer su toalla para abrazar por encima de los hombros al rubio, Max se detuvo y miro a Takao

después tendremos tiempo de demostrarnos lo mucho que nos amamos, ahora la prioridad es sacarte de aquí…- el more asintió se agacho y tomo las prendas colocándose cada una sobre la piel, lo único que no tenia eran zapatos- no te preocupes yo te cargare…- el moreno asintió, los dos chicos se acercaron a la ventana y vieron como estaba la vigilancia

al parecer Kai los ha llamado…- Max miro con asombro al moreno- debes en cuando lo hace para darles nuevas ordenes, vamos eso solo le toma unos veinte minutos, el rubio tomo a Takao y lo coloco sobre su espalda

sujétate fuerte…- el moreno asintió, el rubio bajo rápido y con cuidado, no había nada de guardia era su oportunidad, al llegar al piso, el rubio tomo con mas fuerza a su amado para correr a hurtadillas por el sendero, y por donde mismo Max escapo no solo con su amor, mientras que en la mansión el ruso subía las escaleras con sin preocupación, pero al llegar a la habitación se llevo la mas grande sorpresa de su vida.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	13. LA TRAGEDIA::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Treceavo capitulo: la tragedia

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_sueños lastimeros, la vida cambia frente a ti"_

_-Ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero disfruten de este capitulo, que la verdad es triste, por siento esta historia terminara pronto, y espero que todos estén pendientes, un mega besoa Xno-mizuki18que es la unica que me a mandado rew desde que regrese graciasde verdad y disfruten la historia, ademas de que me haceis feliz,ya que hace poco trone con una chava jeje, que soy bis y soy honesta con este encantador publico, espero no les desagrade mi preferencia y pues gracias por quererme tanto, espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, que son mi mas grande inspiracion para seguir.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

El moreno ya no estaba, el ruso sintió un tremendo odio recorrer sus venas

maldito gringo seguro fue el…- el ruso salio rápido de al habitación bajo las escalera- ¡¡¡¡GUARDIAS BUSQUEN RÁPIDO A MI TAKAO!!!!- al escuchar los gritos de su amo los soldados obedecieron de inmediato salieron de la mansión y recorrieron con suma prisa los alrededores, uno de los guardias grito

¡¡¡SEÑOR PASARON POR AQUÍ!!!- señalando la barda manchada ligeramente de sangre

¡¡¡RÁPIDO BUSQUEN EN LAS CALLES ALEDAÑAS!!!- los soldados asintieron y corrieron rápido a cumplir su misión, mientras tanto en otro lado, el moreno sentía el corazón de Max, resonaba en su oído

Max, ¿A dónde iremos?, no podemos ir a mi casa, no quiero que mis padres nos vean así…- el rubio sonrió

Iremos con Reí…- el moreno asintió y se volvió a recargar en el pecho de Max, con paso ligero llegaron asta la entrada de la casa del pelinegro, el rubio toco el timbre

_Bueno ¿Quién es?- _se escucho en auricular

Soy Max….y Takao….- al escuchar eso Reí abrió rápido la puerta

Takao o por dios….entren…rápido…esta asiendo mucho frió…- los dos chicos asintieron, el rubio entro dentro de tan calida casa

¿ y tus padres Reí?- pregunto presuroso el rubio

están de viaje…no se preocupen…pero mira como esta Takao…- el rubio acaricio los cabellos rebeldes del moreno

deben comer algo caliente, dejen voy por sopa…-el moreno se acurruco mas en el regazo de Max

creo que no deberíamos estar aquí, tal vez Kai venga a buscarme…-

solo estaremos esta noche…mañana iremos a otra parte…llamare a mi hermano para que me mande dinero para irnos América….- el moreno sonrió

veré a Himura…jiji…- el rubio asintió, en eso el chico felino entra a la habitación con una bandeja, con dos platos llenos de caldo de pollo

y eso…- pregunto sorprendido el rubio

es que hoy comí esto jeje…coman les ara bien pobra algo, al parecer han estado corriendo pero bueno, también necesitas unos zapatos, ponte estos- el moreno le entrego sus tenis y al hacerlo noto la gravedad del asunto- pero mira Takao te vez demasiado lastimado ¿Qué te hizo ese imbecil?- el moreno no respondió solo agacho su rostro, ocultando la tristeza, el pelinegro se levanto indignado- ese maldito, no tiene escrúpulos o que…argggg me da rabia….tenemos que llamar a tu familia…- el moreno se sobre salto

NO…no quiero que mis papas sufran…esto es lo mejor…- el rubio lo miro sorprendido

Como crees que esto es lo mejor?...si eso…- en eso se escucharon pasos que resonaban por la calle, el pelinegro se asomo por la ventana

Es…Kai…- dijo asustado el moreno abrazándose al cuerpo del rubio

Tenemos que irnos…no queremos ocasionarte problemas Reí…- pero antes de poder caminar mas, el pelinegro los retuvo

Tomen- les entrego una llave- llevence mi coche…- el rubio le dedico una dulce sonrisa al rubio

Gracias amigo…- el rubio estrecho su mano con la de Reí

Pero vamos…rápido…esta en la cochera…distraeré a Kai…cuídense…- el moreno asintió, el rubio llevo con cuidado a Takao, abrieron rápido la puerta, subieron sobre el hermoso automóvil compacto azul de Reí, encendieron el automóvil,

Que bien no hace mucho ruido…- el moreno se abrazo al dorso de Max, mientras tanto Reí abre la puerta de principal y se encuentra con un Kai muy molesto acompañado de varios de sus guardias

¡¡¡¿Dónde esta?!!!!- cuestiono con sumo enojo

¿Dónde esta quien?...- dijo con impertinencia el pelinegro

no me vengas con esas estupideces…sabes muy bien de quien hablo…¿Dónde esta Takao?- el pelinegro sonrió con malicia

no lose…y tu…a..que no lo habías secuestrado…huy que mal secuestrador eres…- dijo con burla el pelinegro, esto provoco el enojo del ruso, en eso el sonido del automóvil arrancar a toda velocidad capto su atención

¡¡¡rápido…traigan mi automóvil!!!- alego con suma severidad Kai a uno de sus soldados, a los pocos segundos un automóvil negro freno rápidamente frente a el, Kai se apresuro a sacar al hombre sobre el automóvil, subió y marco rápidamente las velocidades, no tan lejos un automóvil trataba de no rebasar el limite de velocidad, para no ser multados

tengo miedo Max…- dijo una dulce voz a su costado

no te preocupes estoy aquí…- le susurro el rubio al oído, en eso el richinido de un automóvil asusto a los dos chicos, el moreno levanto la vista y vio a duras penas quien era el conductor

¡¡¡¡POR DIOS ES KAI!!!- el moreno se oculto en brazos de su novio- buaaaaaa…-

tranquilo…aquí estoy…siempre estaré par ti…- el rubio marco una nueva velocidad asiendo que el auto se moviera con mas velocidad, el ruso no perdió tiempo e hizo lo mismo…se acercaban a una zona donde no había mas que la carretera, curvas y acantilados tenebrosos…el moreno se sujetaba con fuerza de Max, tenia miedo de perderlo….en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de caer, de morir por un instante, pero la agilidad de ambos conductores era notoria, en eso se escucha un fuerte resonado, era el sonido de una bala pegar contra el vidrio lateral

¡¡¡ENTRÉGAME A TAKAO!!!!- el moreno lloraba con desesperación no quería perder a Max, ni regresar con Kai

¡¡¡JAMÁS!!!- grito Max, en eso el ruso acelero sin consideración, golpeando la parte trasera del automóvil -maldito…- mascullo el rubio molesto, estaban llegando a la zona donde las curvas no eran tan pronunciadas y eso lo aprovecho el ruso que golpeaba por detrás el automóvil, y sin darse cuenta el ruso perdió el control del auto, volcándose, el ruso pudo abrir su cinturón de seguridad adolorido, lastimado, a rastras salio del automóvil volcado, sus manos estaban llenas de su propia sangre, Max detuvo por un momento el automóvil ya que así se lo pidió Takao

espera Max…no podemos dejarlo así…- el rubio miro a Takao desconcertado

si podemos….ese maldito esta pagando por todo lo que hizo…- el moreno seguía mirándolo con tal ternura que Max no pudo resistir

por favor…- el rubio asintió y permitió que Takao bajara del automóvil y caminaba rápidamente asta donde estaba el cuerpo de Kai, lo tomo entre sus brazas y lo miro preocupado

ahhhh…Takao….te amo…- dijo en un triste suspiro antes de caer desmayado en el regazo de Takao.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	14. cuando un corazón se divide en dos::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!!!!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Catorceavo capitulo: cuando un corazón se divide en dos

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_te soñé, te desee y ahora te veo a mi lado tomando mi mano"_

-Ahza777-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Gracias a la dulce chica que me a escrito (ya que es la única) mmm bueno le dedico el finc un mega beso y disfrútenlo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Pasos acelerados se escucharon por toda el lugar, llamas al personal, a atenciones urgentes, caras tristes por todo el lugar, las habitaciones estaban repletas de perdonas que esperan su turno, o son atendido, en una habitación en particular se curaban las heridas de un joven hermoso de cabellos negros

arggg…me duele…- se quejo el joven ante el joven doctor que lo atendía

eso te mereces por no haber venido antes…- le reprocho sin dejar su encantadora sonrisa

y ¿Cómo esta Kai?...- el doctor lo miro asombrado al igual que Max que permanecía a su lado

el esta muy mal…- el moreno se preocupo- al parecer el joven tiene una enfermedad mortal, lo estaba matando desde hacia tiempo, por lo que podemos deducir es que su enfermedad le provoco que su vista se nublara y no pudiera ver bien…- el moreno se comenzaba a llorar- no deberías llorar, creo que lo mejor será que pase su ultimo tiempo de vida feliz- el moreno se abrazo con fuerza de Max que al igual que Takao no acaba de comprender aquello, pero a la vez tenia tanta coherencia

tengo que verlo…por favor doctor…- el hombre lo retuvo

no deberías moverte tan de prisa pequeño hermoso… o te lastimaras y a tu chico lo preocuparías- el moreno se sonrojo ante aquello

pero…como…usted…- el doctor sonriendo respondió

dime acaso crees que tus heridas en tu recto son por ir al baño…jejeje…claro que no se muy bien a que se deben y tus heridas si las creo de un asaltante ya que este joven te ama muchísimo…- el moreno no salía de su asombro ese hombre era todo un experto

eso quiere decir que usted también es gay…- el doctor algo sonrojado

si lo soy…jeje..ahora ustedes son los genios jeje…- en eso la puerta se abrió apareciendo detrás de ella Reí algo sonrojado y con rostro preocupado, el moreno se asombro al ver a Reí ya que no le había dicho a nadie que estaba ahí, el pelinegro abrazo a Takao

me alegro que estés bien…- el moreno le correspondió el abrazo

gracias…pero dime como supiste que estaba aquí…-

jaja…yo fui…- el doctor se paro frente a Takao y abrazo a Reí, el cual estaba mas que rojo

no me digas Reí…que ustedes…no…nunca lo pensé…si tu y mi hermano se la pasaban teniendo citas con chicas…- el moreno se tapo la boca al ver que el doctor miraba con celos a su novio

perdón Takao….pero es que tenemos cuatro meses y con todo lo que ha pasado…pues no hemos tenido tiempo de platicar de mi pareja-el pelinegro miro al doctor mas sonrojado

y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto Takao

mi nombre…así …je lo olvide…me llamo Lee y tengo 30 años…- el moreno se sorprendió muchísimo

y Reí tiene 17 años que cosas y se aman…- pregunto el moreno, a lo cual el medico tomo de la cintura a Reí y lo beso apasionadamente frente a los dos chicos, después de varios segundos el doctor soltó a Reí para tomar aire- creo que esa es un si…jeje...- la platica fue amena asiendo relajar al moreno el cual estaba al pendiente de Kai y su salud, habían pasado por lo menos dos horas y Takao por fin había entrado a ver a Kai se acerco asta estar a su lado, tomo con cuidado su mano y la acaricio, el rubio permanecía afuera, pero atento a lo que pasara

Kai…- susurro con tristeza el moreno, en eso los dedos del ruso acariciaron la piel que tocaba- Kai…estas bien…- el moreno lloro con emoción ante el ruso

Mi…Takao…ahhhh…- dijo con dificultad el ruso, el moreno asintió- Te amo…tanto…ahhhh…- el moreno lloraba a cantaros- …creeme te amo…- pero el moreno no dejaba de llorar

Si…me amas tanto dime ¿Por qué, por que me lastimaste tanto…por que me golpeabas…por que convertiste algo tan hermoso en mi peor pesadilla…dime por que, quiero saberlo?...- el ruso miro con preocupación al moreno

Lo siento…tanto…- el moreno miro con sumo interés aquellos ojos que se revelaban ante el- se…que te debo una disculpa…y una explicación… y te la daré…- el moreno permanecía atento

Te escucho…- al otro lado de la puerta el rubio escuchaba atento

Es que debo decirte…que lo que hice…fue una estupidez…todo por la maldita inseguridad…el miedo a perderte…a pasar mi…vida sin ti…- el moreno acario la mano de Kai al sentir que este se tensaba –cuando llegue a Rusia, mis padres me hablaron y al estar con ellos…me lo dijeron…me dijeron la verdad…snffff…- el ruso comenzaba a llorar- que me voy a morir…que me voy a morir….ahhhhh....- Takao abrazo el cuerpo dolido de Kai- ellos quería que me casara con una chica de buena posición y que la embarazara, pero les rogué que me dejaran venir a Japón…ahhhh….y para decirte que te amo…que siempre estaría contigo y que me casaría contigo antes de morir…entonces llegaron a mi los temores…las dudas…tenia miedo de perderte…de que te aburrieras de mi…que ni fuera suficiente para ti…- el moreno estaba triste ante aquella confesión- y se que me equivoque…se que cometí una estupidez….al creer que siendo mas duro contigo permanecerías conmigo…y mas cuando llego Max…cuando te veía cerca de el…tu cambiabas eras tan dulce…tan amigable…tus ojos brillaban…te estabas enamorando de el…lo sabia…pero no quise permitirlo…tenias que estar conmigo…perdóname…ahhhhhh….perdóname…pero es que te amo…te amo tanto…ahhhhhh….- el ruso se abrazo al cuerpo delicado de Takao, el cual no sabia que hacer…que sentir o como reaccionar…- quédate a mi lado…quédate conmigo Takao…- el moreno acaricio los cabellos maltratados

Por que no me lo dijiste desde un principio…por que no fuiste honesto…esto no habría terminado así o peor…- el rubio permanecía atento ante lo que dijera Takao, con el corazón acelerado a mas no poder- te amo…te amo muchísimo…- el rubio sintió su corazón destrozarse…no espero a escuchar mas y salio de ahí…no quería saber nada mas- pero deberías saber que amo mucho mas a Max…- el ruso se aferro al cuerpo de Takao

Si supe que lo amabas…pero por favor quédate a mi lado asta que muera…con el estarás después de que yo muera…pero por favor quédate a mi lado…- el moreno permaneció inerte…pensativo aquella era su ultima petición…debía cumplirla…

Esta bien Kai me casare contigo…- el ruso lloro en sus brazos…ahora solo faltaba hablar con Max y contarle la situación- pero tengo que hablar con Max…- el ruso no espero mas y beso los dulces labios ante el descuido de Takao, mientras tanto en otra habitación del hospital, el rubio llegaba con tristeza a su habitación

Que sucede Max…- le cuestiono tan solo ver al rubio entrar

Reí…Takao…aun ama a Kai…ahhhh…- el rubio se arrojo a llorar a los brazos de Reí, el chico felino estaba tranquilo

Ya deberías saber que Takao no odia a nadie….aun que este le aya maltratado...o herido…jamás odiara nadie...no seria Takao si hiciera eso…- el rubio asintió a pesadumbre mientras limpiaba sus lagrimas- tranquilízate…- el rubio asintió

Pero volveré a América…no puedo seguir aquí…- el chico felino lo miro triste

Ya pensaste como reaccionara Takao…-

No te preocupes…el estará mejor…ahora que me valla….- Reí le abrazo con fuerza

Espero que nadie mas sufra…- dijo como susurro el pelinegro mientras acariciaba a un corazón herido

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les aya agradado, manden Rew

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	15. ¿UN ADIOS?::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

�¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Quinceavo capitulo¿un adiós?

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_perdona la vida que te doy…soy solo un enamorado mas"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste este capi, y me digan si es el final o no, jeje espero que no me maten pero es que es lo mejor, por ahora, jeje, mil graciasa tan lindos Rew de Jizel y Xno- Mizukil que fueron tan lindas que me alegraron, pues chica que te dire..mmm..pues mira te dare otro correo mas privado jeje, no me digas que te gusto, jeje...tranquila baja esa super navaja es broma, jeje pero bueno mi mailito es: en ese solo tengo pocos contactos asi que no habra problemas y gracias a ambas por darme animo, la verdad los necesito y con respecto a esta historia pues ya veran que soy mala pero no tanto, un mega beso .

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Un ruso dormía en una suave cama de hospital a su lado un chico moreno de hermosos ojos azules le miraba, acariciaba su mano mientras le susurraba palabras

duerme…que el cielo te llevara al descanso del alma- decía casi llorando Takao, en eso un chico se acerca asta el

deberías ir a dormir…además Max te necesita- el moreno se sobre salto, había olvidado a Max

¿Dónde esta- pregunto con tristeza y preocupación Takao

esta en su habitación…ve…Kai estará bien…- el moreno asintió y besando la mano de Kai salio de la habitación y corrió tan rápido como pudo asta llegar al cuarto que compartían, abrió con cuidado la puerta, y encontró al rubio recostado sobre su cama, se acerco con cuidado, pudiendo captar sollozos, toco el hombro de Max, asiéndolo voltear

Max…- dijo con suavidad, el rubio con ojos sonrojados, Takao se abalanzo abrazar el calido cuerpo de Max- Te amo…te amo Max…- el rubio abrazo con mucha fuerza el cuerpo de Takao

También te amo…te amo muchísimo Takao…- el moreno acompaño el sollozo de Takao dejando escapar el suyo también

Escuchaste todo…-

Si…- Takao miro el hermoso rostro de Max, beso con delicadeza los tentadores labios

Me casare…aahhhhh…con Kai…- el rubio cayo el llanto de Takao con un dulce beso- quédate Max…no me dejes solo…- el rubio negó con la cabeza asiendo llorar amargamente a Takao

Te amo Takao…pero si tienes que estar con el…yo no lo soportaría…no debo estar aquí…- el moreno se aferro al cuerpo de Max

Por favor Max no me dejes…te amo…solo serán algunos años…- dijo con desesperación el moreno, pero Max lo callaba, colocando dos dedos sobre sus labios

Se que me amas…pero será mejor que este lejos…cuando todo esto pase volveré por ti…- el moreno intentaba no llorar mas…pero amaba demasiado a Max, el moreno se apodero de esos calidos labios, apasionarse mas y mas, provocando que el rubio le quitara la poca ropa que Takao tenia, lo dejo desnudo probando cada rincón de esa exquisita piel, lamiendo cada herida

Ahhhh…..Max…- dejaba escapar como gemidos Takao

Volveré pasado mañana…- dijo el rubio, provocando que Takao se alterar y llorara con desesperación- tranquilízate…por lo menos hoy este contigo…estaremos mas cerca que nunca…- el moreno asintió entre sollozos y lagrimas húmedas, aceptando las carisias, los besos que le daba Max, cada caricia mas profunda mas tranquila y pacifica, el rubio se desnudo coloco su pene en la entrada de Takao y la metió enteramente

Ahhh…..-dejo escapar Takao, el rubio movió mas y mas rápido saliendo y entrado tan rápido dentro del moreno que en poco el orgasmo llego…pero los chicos no se separaban, el rubio dentro de Takao, asiendo que sus cuerpos se recordaran siempre

Te amo…tanto…- el rubio le susurraba al moreno al oído, intento salirse de Takao pero este no se lo permitió

Quédate mas tiempo dentro de mi…- el rubio asintió probando los exquisitos labios sin perder tiempo, ni oportunidad- no te quiero perder…no quiero que te marches…-

Tengo que hacerlo…pero prometo volver algún día…cuando este listo y tu no tengas compromisos…- el moreno asintió sintiendo el calido corazón de Max resonar

Esta bien…pero promete escribirme cuando estés listo…- el rubio asintió y beso nuevamente a Takao, mientras tanto fuera de la habitación el pelinegro vigilaba que nadie entrara donde Takao y Max reposaban, en eso un conocido doctor se acerco asta donde estaba

Mi amor…que haces…- el pelinegro beso los labios de su novio

Cuido de que no se caiga el hospital…- el doctor soltó una pequeña risa, que al instante Reí cayo, ya que no quería perturbar

A están esos dulces niños haciendo lo que no hemos hecho en días…- el pelinegro asintió mas que sonrojado

Pero creo que esto mas que terminar tiene otro futuro- el pelinegro se abrazo a su novio

Te llevare a casa cuando termina mi turno- el pelinegro asintió besando delicadamente los labios del doc antes de seguir caminando.

El tiempo paso y Kai se recuperaba lentamente, asiendo que Takao pasara tiempo en el hospital, pero con permiso de Kai permanecio con Max tiempo antes de que se fuera, pero claro tenian que ir a casa, al llegar la familia le resivio con los brazos abiertos, Tajimi se le lanzo encima

Hermani…hermanito….- le beso el rostro completo

Tranquilo…estoy bien…- dijo con un rostro sonriente…platicatron respecto a lo que pasaba, claro que no sobre el abuso, pero si sobre Kai, que se casarian y que Max regresaria a America, todo les llego muy de sorpresa provocando varios conclusiones, pero a fin de cuentas le apoyaban

Espero que sea lo mejor…- dijo con tristesa la madre

Yo tambien…- apoyo el esposo sintiendo el dolor de Takao y esa noche Tajimi, Rei, Max y Takao permanecieron juntos, platicando por ultima vez en mucho tiempo

�¡arggg!...no quiero que te cases con ese imbecil…no me importa que este enfermo…no tiene derrecho…- renegaba Tajimi a su hermanito, pero este le dio un abrazo, asiendo que este permaneciera callado

tranquilo, todo estara bien…- le susurro Takao a su hermanito

si, tranquis Taj, ademas deberias preocuparte por Max…- el pelinegro asintio volteando a ver al rubio

no se preocupen estare bien…- dijo sin demostrar tristeza Max, mientras se abrazaba al cuerpo de Takao

si…- dijo con tristeza Takao que acariciaba las manos del rubio, al notar el dejo de Takao decidio cambiar el tema

por sierto Rei ¿Cómo esta eso de que tienes novio y que ademas es doctor?..- el pelinegro casi se ahoga con una soda

pero…¿Quién te lo dijo?...-

a pues por que te vi la semana pasada, fui a una revisión y pues a la entrada de este…estabas tu besandote con un hombre que al poco rato entro…cuando te fuiste me acerque y le pregunte…el me dijo que eras su novio…ademas de que me advirtió no acercarme a ti o me mataba…jeje…- ahora el pelinegro estaba mas que rojo

�¡ahishhhh!... me las pagara…Lee es demaciado celoso…- los tres chicos soltaron en risa ante el comentario, al noche avanso y los chicos por fin quedaron dormidos, Rei se habia quedado en el cuarto de Tajimi dejando solos a los enamorados, pero Takao y Kai no podian dormir, aun se miraban se contemplaban, el ruso pasaba su mano por el cuerpo de Takao

no quiero olvidarme de tu piel…- el ruso beso los dulces labios de Takao-…ni de tus besos…- el ruso siguió bajando sin dejar de besar, de chupar la dulce piel…esto probocaba leves gemidos por parte de Takao acariciando la entre pierna de Takao-…y de esto…- dijo con picardia mientras sacaba el pene de Takao y lo metia dentro de su boca

…ahhhh…Max…..- gemia el moreno

mmmm…Takao…- sin esperar mucho, mordio con delicadeza el pene ergido…aun tenia rastros de maltrato asi que lo peor era ser brusco con tan hermoso chico, metio por completo el pene dentro de su cabiada haciendo que Takao expulsara su semen

ahhhh….- reprimio un grito de palcer al sentir su orgasmo, se abrazo al cuerpo del rubio-…te amo…- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos mientras resistia las gamas de llorar desconsoladamente

tranquilo…estaras bien…- le decia Max mientras limpiaba sus mejillas de cualquier evidencia de tristeza, el moreno se abrazo fuertemente a ese calido cuerpo, mientras tambien retenia el llanto, el moreno entonces susurro

quiero sentirte aquí adentro…- señalo Takao su vientre..- el rubio asepto, abrio las piernas de Takao…saco su pene que se irgio con solo decirle aquello y se lo metio de un golpe, lo que no necesitaba es que el meterselo fuera lento y doloroso- ahhhhh….el moreno se tapo la boca con ambas manos…- el rubio se las quito y lo comenzo a besar, moviendose tan rapido dentro de el, que en pocos segundos se escucharon gemidos de ambos chicos

…ahhhhh….nunca…me olvides….ahhhh.- le dijo cuando sintio venirse dentro de Takao, al igual que el moreno sobre el vientre que lo masturbaba

jamas…ahhhh…- dijo Takao escondiendo su rostro en el regazo del rubio

a la mañana siguiente el moreno fue a llevar a Max al aero puerto…los dos se miraron largo rato…no querian olvidar jamas el rostro del amor

creo que tienes que irte…- dijo con un hilo de voz al escuchar por el alta voz a la señorita que le informaba sobre el avion que Max abordaria

creo que si…- dijo con una mirada triste Max

cariño me saludas a Himura…le dices que lo extrañamos..- el rubio asintio…entonces solto lentamente la mano que tenia sujeta Takao… y dedicandole una hermosa sonrisa se dispuso a partir…pero cuando tan solo dio cinco pasos se giro abrazo a Takao con todas sus fuerzas, besandolo apacionamente ante las miradas curiosas

te amo…jamas lo olvides…- dicho esto corrio rapido a abordar el avion..no volteo vio por ultima vez los hermosos ojos azules del chico que mas ama, el avion se puso en marcha…dejando atrás Japon, sin no antes, un chico de cabellos negros y ojos azules dedicar unas palabras que el viento llevo

jamas lo are….por que te amo…- dijo Takao.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	16. TE EXTRAÑO::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Dieciseisavo capitulo: te extraño

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_entre fuertes lagrimas el cielo llora, trayendo un tiempo de amargura y soledad temporal"_

_-ahza777-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

holita nuevamente, gracias por sus Rew los cuales no han sido muchos pero la verdad satisfactorios, es lindo saber que tengo pretendientes(AS) y que diré gracias la verdad es algo dulce y con respecto a la chica que me anda aventado canes o eso parece, o es mi imaginación jeje..No importa me alegraría conocer mucha gente además de que en estos momentos de mi vida se presentan muchos cambios y situaciones tanto favorables como no, pero a fin de cuentas de mí tendrán mucho mas me tarde o no aquí estaré para ustedes, un mega beso y disfruten este capi lleno de tristeza y felicidad.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Después de que el rubio se marcho el moreno regreso al hospital se sentía muy deprimido y lo que necesitaba era el abrazo de Kai para sentirse mejor, abrió con cuidado la puerta de la habitación y el ruso lo esperaba en la cama con ojos amoroso…como jamás lo hubiera imaginado, el ruso le llamo con la mano y el moreno se abrazo con fuerza cuidando de no lastimarlo,

se fue…- fue lo único que pudo articular el triste Takao que trataba de soportar el dolor en su pecho, el ruso le acariciaba le sobaba los cabellos odiando en eso momento al rubio por hacer sufrir

detesto a ese estupido…- el moreno se levanto enojado

nunca vuelvas a decir eso…no digas nada de Max….- el ruso miro por un segundo a Takao

jamás volveré hablar de ese…- el moreno con tristeza acepto y volvió a abrazarse a Kai…-cuando salga de aquí nos casaremos…- el moreno asintió-…les llamare a mis padres…cuando te vean se enamoraran de ti Takao…el moreno volvió a asentir con tristeza

tal vez olvidando su calor podré sentir nuevamente el tuyo- se dijo para si Takao mientras besaba los labios de su amado

te amo- dijo Kai a su oído- el tiempo paso rápidamente…dejando atrás los días en el hospital…el moreno se mudo con Kai dando consigo una triste despedida a sus padres y hermano

no se preocupen…esta vez pueden ir a visitarme cuantas veces quiera¿verdad Kai?...- el ruso que se encontraba en silla ruedas por petición del medico respondió

por supuesto mi koibito…- la madre de Takao comprendió que por fin el ruso había vuelto en si y ahora pensaba con la cabeza y no solo con el corazón

me alegro de que quieras tanto a Takao…por cierto Kai cariño ¿cuando vienen tus padres? Quiero conocerlos- el ruso con un gran sonrojo en el rostro

pues…vienen la próxima semana cuando- el moreno beso la frente del ruso

entonces nos vemos papa…mama...- el moreno se puso triste pues Tajimi no quería despedirse de Takao…no quería que se fuera su querido hermano

pronto lo entenderá…el te ama mucho Takao…- el moreno asintió con tristeza

nos vamos…- el moreno se disponía a subirse a la limosina cuando se escuchan unos gritos

¡¡¡TAKAOOO- Tajimi se acerco corriendo asta donde estaba su hermano- te amo…- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba, después miro Al ruso con enojo y le soltó una cachetada

TAJIMI…¿POR QUE HACES ESO- todos se sobre saltaron, pero Kai permaneció quieto, el moreno se acerco asta Kai y reviso su rostro

Te lo tenia que hacer…si vas a estar con mi hermano…quiero que sea por las buenas…lo amo demasiado…y lo que le hiciste antes…argggg... simplemente te lo mereces…- Tajimi le decía mientras de sus ojos lagrimas salían

Tienes razón…- todos miraron al ruso que con ojos cristalinos observaba a su ahora cuñado- se que fui un estupido…no tenia la cabeza en su lugar….pero ahora si he venido por la mano de Takao es por que lo amo…por que lo que siento por el no es un capricho…en verdad amo a Takao y jamás lo volveré a lastimar…- el ruso levanto su mano y Tajimi la estrecho

Y si no lo haces…yo mismo te mato…jejeje…- el ruso asintió y el moreno sintió felicidad al saber que por fin tendría un poco de felicidad, la semana paso la familia de Kai llego a Japón el moreno estaba algo nervioso por conocer a sus suegros,

Tranquilo mi amor…te amaran…- decía Kai que sostenía las manos de su amado, acercando sus labios a los del moreno y uniéndolos delicadamente, en eso la puerta se abre y se escuchan unas voces

Kai cariño…- la madre del ruso al ver a su hijo besar tan dulcemente a su pareja, comprendió que lo amaba, el ruso y el moreno se separaron y se acercaron presurosos con los nuevos invitados

Papa…mama…el es Takao…- la mujer de hermosos y largos cabellos grisáceos miro con ternura al moreno frente a ella...extendió una mano y acaricio sus cabellos

Eres hermoso mi pequeño niño…- la madre se acerco beso la frente de Takao…asiéndolo sonrojar

Vamos ya conocen sus habitaciones…tenemos que llegar a la cena con los padres de Takao….después de aquello las cosas marcharon bien... asta el día de la boda…las cosas fueron maravillosas…Himura no pudo asistir por que la escuela no se lo permitió pero le mando los mas calidos saludos y felicitaciones…y entones le cuestiono

¿Y Max, como esta- el hermano mayor de Takao le respondió

esta mejorando lentamente…cuando llego se abrazo a su hermano y no come mucho…pero sonríe…pronto sanara…- el moreno se puso triste

dile que lo amo…- Himura se entristeció

se lo diré…cuídate hermanito y recuerda que te amo…- el moreno colgó después de una larga despedida, la boda marcho muy bien, pero la noche deseada por Kai llego, ya que se había abstenido de tener relaciones con su amado Takao, el moreno fue cargado por Kai el cual lo iba besando desde antes de llegar a la habitación, Kai coloco a Takao lentamente cobre la cama y lo beso lentamente, después apasionadamente, el moreno abrazaba con fuerza a Kai

te amo Takao…- el moreno acaricio el cuerpo de Kai, sintiendo como Kai le desnudaba rápidamente…pero a la vez con cuidado, el moreno se encontraba desnudo sobre la gran cama, sintiendo algo de vergüenza con el ruso- siento haberte lastimado…pero ahora te are sentir mejor…- el ruso se acerco asta las tetillas de Takao rozando con la punta de la lengua con la tetilla, luego chupandola con sumo desenfreno sin dejar de ser dulce mordiéndolas con pasión, Takao comenzaba a gemir aquello era fantástico

aahhhhh…-el ruso acaricio la otra tetilla presionándola jalándola asiendo gemir con fuerza a Takao el ruso comenzó a bajar, lamiendo cada parte de Takao-…ahhh…- el moreno sentía cada caricia la muerte en placer, asta que por fin el ruso llego asta el pene de Takao se lo metió deliciosamente dentro de su boca –aahhhhh…me matas…ahhh…- el ruso no dejo su tarea siguió masturbando tan exquisito pene…pasando su lengua por lo largo y ancho del miembro- Kaii…ahhhh…me voy a venir ahhhhh….- el ruso al escuchar esto se detuvo y se acerco asta el rostro de Takao

te amo…- le susurro mientras le metía el pene que ya tenia erguido , metiéndolo de una arremetida

ahhhhhh….- el moreno gimió de dolor ya que desde hacia tiempo que esa entrada vuelto mas estrecha…el ruso se comenzó a mover dentro de Takao rápidamente gimiendo de placer ambos chicos-ahaha…no te detengas…ahhhh..-

ya no recordaba lo caliente que tienes adentro…ahhhh….el moreno paso sus piernas sobre Kai sintiendo como el orgasmo pronto llegaría, el ruso besaba a Takao usando su lengua, pidiendo mas pasión, mas intimidad… el ruso abrió mas las piernas de Takao y cuando sintió que llegaría al punto cúspide metió tan profundo como pudo el ruso

ahhhhhhhhh….- después de aquella noche el moreno decidió que era mejor vivir con Kai y tratar de olvidar un poco a Max…aun que claro eso no pasaría tan fácilmente…ya habían pasado seis meses desde que se casaron Takao y Kai…su vida era plena de no ser por que Takao quería un hijo…un pequeño a su lado…por lo cual Kai mando una solicitud para adoptar a un pequeño, el pequeño lleno de alegría al moreno que lo amaba con todo el corazón el pequeño era pelirrojo y tenia apenas un añito de edad, al pequeño le llamo **Daniel Tezuka Hiwatari Kinomiya** y pues la historia no termina aquí ya que después de la sorpresita de que Himura se quedaría un año mas en América ya que su actual novio, el hermano de Max le consiguió una beca en la universidad y no quería desperdiciar la oportunita de estar con su novio y una beca, pero como toda buena historia la vida continuo sin relevancias, asta que un día después de un año desde la adopción de Daniel, el ruso sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho, estaba con su pareja en una cena intima cuando cayo sobre la alfombra sosteniendo su corazón, el ruso no perdió tiempo , sujeto la mano de Takao y le dijo

nun….nunca lo…olvides…te amare…asta la eternidad…- después de aquellas palabras el ruso murió instantáneamente…el moreno lloro con amargura…su esposo había muerto…había muerto…

**¡¡¡KAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII- **el moreno sufrió mucho con la muerte de su esposo recibió mucha ayuda de su familia, tanto los Kinomiya como los Hiwatari…el pequeño Daniel estaba triste por su papi que lloraba todas las noches, la madre de Kai; la cual adoraba al bebe lo cuidaba de vez en cuando o cuando estaba de visita

mi querido Daniel ¿Qué tienes- el pequeño se abrazo a su abuelita

Mami ta tiste…quello a mi papi- la mujer acaricio los cabellos de su nieto

Papa Kai ya esta en el cielo y te cuida desde ahí…tu mami esta muy triste…pronto estará otra vez jugando contigo…- el pequeño asintió abrazándose a su abuela, mientras tanto la puerta de la habitación de Takao se abría dando paso a Tajimi, el cual se acerca y recuesta sobre la cama y abraza a Takao

Takao…ya levántate…debes comer…tienes que sonreír a la vida…- pero el moreno no respondía-…por favor hermanito te amo mucho y me duele verte así…- el moreno solo tomo las manos de su hermano y lo hizo abrazarlo mas, lo cual Tajimi no peleo simplemente lo abrazo

Me duele…tanto Tajimi…- el moreno se giro y enfrento la mirada de su hermano

¿quieres que llame al doctor?...- el moreno negó…toco la parte derecha del pecho

me duele aquí...- decía con tristeza Takao- al principio decidí que entregaría mi corazón a Kai…fui un estupido…olvide que algún día Kai mo…moriría lo olvide y me entregue en cuerpo y alma, ahora el ya no esta…me siento solo…Tajimi…ahhhhh…- Takao se abrazo con fuerza a su hermano

pero aun tienes a Dàniel…el te ama y te necesita lo estas abandonando…deja la tristeza que no te sienta bien…o crees que a Kai le gustaría verte así…- Takao negó y se sentó sobre la cama

tienes razón Dàniel me necesita…- el moreno intento levantarse pero su hermano lo detuvo

yo iré por el…tu estarás mejor si descansas un momento con tu hijo…- el moreno asintió, Tajimi beso la frente de Takao y salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y entro a la sala donde la chimenea estaba encendida y la silueta de una hermosa mujer cuidando a un pequeño se dejo ver- Dàniel…- el pequeño se levanto del regazo de su abuela y miro a su querido tío – tu papi Takao quiere que estés con el…- al escuchar eso Dàniel se levanto de un brinco y salto a los brazos de su tío

mami…mami…- fue lo que se escucho Takao al abrirse nuevamente la puerta de la alcoba , el moreno se levanto y abrazo a su hijo

lo siento mi amor…- el pequeño abrazo a su mami querida

no mami…te quello mucho…- el pequeño le limpio las lagrimas a Takao después dándole un pequeño beso en los labios (es que así lo crió Kai)

no te volveré abandonar…es solo...que tu papi ya no estará con nosotros…y…- antes de poder terminar Dàniel estaba abrazando fuertemente a Takao

ya sep…papi...nos quida del cielo…- el moreno asintió feliz de que su hijo no sufriría tanto como el…en ese instante por su mente llego la imagen de Max... ¿que era de el?... ¿tendrá pareja?... ¿se abra olvidado de el?...tenia mucho tiempo sin tener noticias de el…y lo extrañaba mucho.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	17. POR QUE EL AMOR ES PARA SIEMPRE::

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo diecisiete: por que el amor es para siempre

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste este capi, metí muchas cosas y además quiero decirles que esto esta así…de terminar así que ya no lloren esto pronto terminara y el final les gustara y bueno no les puedo negar o afirmar algo, así que disfruten de esto, y bueno agradezco a tal dulces chicas que se toman la molestia de escribirme, la verdad que me hubiera alegrado llegar a 100 Rew, ya que esta fue una de mis historias favoritas, pero no se puede tener todo en la vida, por cierto, si no he e actualizado la pagina, perdónenme es que he tenido que arreglar todo el relajo antes de que salga la revista, que como no muchos saben se llamara "Zasshi yoru"y yo meteré el yaoi, jeje, y por cierto al parecer ya tengo muchas admiradoras y me sonrojan en verdad, así que pues nose decir o pensar, solo les diré que pues intenten conquistarme, es un reto para toda aquella que quiera conmigo, jeje, un mega beso a todas y gracias por preferirme como su escritora favorita.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Ya habían pasado por lo menos dos meses desde que Takao se había dignado a salir de su depresión, de salir adelante por el bien de Dàniel, por el bien de ambos, pero aun la pena seguía ahí, seguía arraigada en su corazón, lo disimulaba poco, pero ya que frente a su hijo, su corazón, una tarde de Otoño el moreno salio de la mansión; que había heredado de Kai, con su pequeño Dàniel con rumbo a visitar a su familia, el moreno había decidido que el caminar seria mas que conveniente después de que debes en cuando usaban la limosina

Dàniel no corras sin fijarte- le decía con dulzura a su hijo

No te preocupes Mami- la gente que pasaba a su lado lo miraba con desconcierto ante las palabras del pequeño además de que a Takao no le importaba lo que dijeran mientras que su Dàniel no lo depreciara

No me importa, ven aquí y toma mi mano- decía con algo de reproche el moreno, asiendo que su querido pelirrojo se acercara con berrinche a su Mami, toma su mano y agacha su rostro – no te molestes mi amor, pero me preocupo mucho por ti.- decía Takao tomando el rostro de su pequeño entre sus manos, asiendo sonreír al pelirrojo

No estoy molesto contigo mami, jamás te quello mucho- dicho esto dio un pequeño beso en los labios de su mami, el moreno feliz por la respuesta de su hijo reinicia su caminata, aprovechando la cercanía de su mami el pelirrojo dice- mami…-

Si dime… -el moreno mira con amor a su hijo

Te quello mucho mami…y…no quello verte tiste…- el moreno sintió un balde de agua caerle encima…-

No estoy triste mi vida…- el pequeño frunció la frente ante las palabras tan falsas de su mami

No es sieto…tu lloras mucho…- el pequeño miro a su madre con reproche

Perdóname Dàniel…no es que papi Kai y me duele ya no tenerlo cerca a tu papi Kai y me duele ya no tenerlo cerca a tu papi Kai y me duele ya no tenerlo cerca…- el pequeño se abrazo a la cintura de su mami

Pero…me tienes mami…y nunca me iré…- el moreno sonrió ante las dulces palabras de su pequeño niño

Gracias mi amado Dàniel…- el moreno le abrazo con fuerza, después de pasar tan conmovedores momentos los dos chicos llegaron a casa de la familia Kinomiya, el pequeño Dàniel abrió de un golpe la puerta principal

ABUELITO, ABUELITA…TÍO TAJIMI- decía con alegría el pequeño que se abalanzo contra la madre y padre de Takao

Mi pequeño Dàniel tu siempre tan dinámico…- decía con dulzura la joven abuela

Si se parece mucho a Takao…jajaja…-decía el encantador abuelo

Y a tu tío favorito no le vas a dar un abrazo…- el pequeño dio un gran salto cayendo en brazos de Tajimi

Si…si…tío…- los dos comenzaban actuar como verdaderos niños, al ver entrar a Takao se adelanto para besarle la frente

hermanito ya te ves mejor…al parecer el doctor Dàniel es todo un genio- el moreno mayor jalaban con dulzura las mejillas de pequeño

ya…tío…jajaja…- el moreno amaba aquello momentos aun que su corazón sufriera su familia siempre estaría para el…aunque no podía negar que extrañaba el calor de un ser amado, después de la comida…Tajimi durmió al pequeño en sus brazos y comenzó a platicar con Takao seriamente (bueno en lo que cabe de la palabra)

por cierto Takao…¿te gustaría salir esta noche- el moreno no comprendió

y para que salimos si estamos aquí- el moreno mayor abrazo a su hermano con el brazo libre

pues me gustaría presentarte a unos amigos, no son nada feos…- le costaba decir aquellas palabras teniendo en cuenta que a el no le gustaban los hombres…o eso pensaba…- y pues les platique de ti…y pues quieren conocerte…son buenos chicos…y pues Dàniel puede quedarse con mama…¿Qué dices- el moreno se sorprendió pero no sabia que responder

nose…es que esto es tan nuevo…no lose…- Tajimi beso la frente de Takao

inténtalo…lo necesitas…- el moreno miro a su pequeño y lo decidió

esta bien…iremos pero no estoy listo…- Tajimi levanto una ceja

¿Qué no estas listo?...pero mira si estar mal vestido es andar con ropas de ceda…entonces yo andaré charraspastrado – el moreno se ruborizo ante ello

esta bien y a que hora iremos…-

pues nos vamos a las 8 para durar toda la noche…- el moreno acepto con algo de incredulidad, después de arreglar que el pequeño Dàniel se quedara con su abuelita

¡¡¡NO BUAAAAA…QUELLO IR CON MI MAMI…BUAAAAA….- Takao tuvo que esperar que Dàniel quedara dormido y poder pro fin salir…al llegar a la sala se encontró con tres chicos muy atractivos y una chica la que supuso era la novia de Tajimi

perdonen la tardanza…es que Dàniel no quería dejarme ir…- los tres chicos al ver a tan guapo chico se levantaron y se acercaron a saludarle de beso

no te preocupes…es un enorme placer…- decía el chico pelirrojo de cabellos largos…mientras otro de cabellos azules igualmente cabello largo pero sujeto por una coleta lo quitaba

si vamos tenemos que ir a divertirnos- entonces el otro chico de cabellos rubio se adelanto

si vamos yo te llevo…- el moreno sonrió con un enorme sonrojo

gra…gracias…- la noche fue muy divertida teniendo en cuenta que Takao se divirtió con enorme con los lindos chicos aunque claro no conocía muy bien a sus nuevos pretendientes, pero claro a la hora de ir a la discoteca, los chicos se peleaban por bailar con Takao y quien gano fue el encantador rubio, a lo cual sonó una canción lenta y romántica, el moreno con algo de pena y un sonrojo mas que notabable se abrazo al cuello del rubio

eres muy hermoso…- le susurro el rubio al oído a Takao

gra…gracias…tu….también…- el chico se acerco amenazante al oído de Takao

y gueles riquísimo…mmmmm….- Takao al sentir la insinuación mas que pasada se separo del chico

Miguel…creo que no deberías ser tan acelerado…- el chico se abrazo a Takao

Y tu no tan frió…se mucho de ti….deja que por lo menos esta noche la pasemos bien…- Takao tembló ante las palabras…no sabia que decir o hacer…a lo cual el rubio aprovecho y beso a Takao apasionadamente Takao forcejeo, pero al ultimo accedió al calido beso, entregando sus labios sus brazos al dulce extraño-…vamos a mi departamento…- el moreno se sonrojo completamente pero accedió…sin saber como accedió, se acercaron a la mesa y Takao se disculpo diciendo que se iría y que Miguel lo llevaría

Mañana iré por Dàniel…cuídalo Tajimi…- el chico accedió y beso la frente de Takao

Nos vemos hermanito…- el moreno no supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el departamento de Miguel y al entrar por la puerta el rubio se apodero de los labios de Takao, quitándole rápidamente la ropa, ya que cuando llegaron a la habitación los dos chicos ya estaban desnudos, entonces Miguel recorrió con la lengua todo el cuerpo de Takao llegando asta el pene que se ergio ante las caricias que tanta falta le hacían...el rubio metió el pene de Takao dentro de su boca y comenzó a lamer sin consideración

Ahhhh….ahhhh….me vueles loco…ahhhh….yo…ahhhhh…- y el moreno dejo escapar el semen en la cara de Miguel…

Simplemente delicioso…ahhh….ahora me toca a mi…- dicho esto metió su pene dentro del ano de Takao asándolo doblarse de dolor

Arggggg….ahhhh….- el rubio beso la frente de Takao…acaricio las tetillas…después beso apasionadamente al moreno

Ahhhh….perdón…ahhhhh…olvide que este agujerito estaba…..muy cerrado…- el rubio se comenzó a mover, dando fuertes envestidas, provocando que Takao sintiera placer un enorme placer

Ahhhh….sigue…ahhhh….sigue….- las arremetidas eran candentes y desembocadas

Eres hermoso …ahhhhh….- el moreno abrazo con fuerza a Miguel y en una fuerte arremetida el moreno y el rubio tuvieron un candente orgasmo…el moreno exhausto ya que no había tendí relaciones desde hacia un buen de meses, aquello lo agoto…se acomodo en la cama…pero el rubio lo atrajo hacia el y lo abrazo

Estos agotado…ahhhh….- el moreno comenzaba a cerrar sus ojos cuando el rubio le hablo

Takao…quiero que me des la oportunidad…- el moreno no entendió

¿cuál oportunidad- el rubio le miro con dulce amor

de amarte…de esta a tu lado…- el moreno desvió su mirada

no se…necesito tiempo…- el rubio beso la frente de Takao

tomate todo el tiempo que quieras…pero píenselo…seria un buen padre para Dàniel y un esposo y amante formidable…- el moreno no respondió solo escondió su rostro, lo que quedaba de la noche se termino dando paso a un día nuevo…el moreno se levanto con pesadez…el rubio aun seguía durmiendo a su lado...así que decidió meterse a bañar no quería que su Dàniel lo oliera…así que después de pasada media hora salio del baño con un toalla alrededor de su cintura…- eres hermoso…- dijo el rubio con picardía

gracias…pero deja busco mi ropa…- el chico se levanto de la cama aun desnudo y se acerco al closet de donde saco una playera y nos pantalones

ponte esto…- el moreno tomo la ropa y se fue directo al baño, al salir el rubio lo aprisiono contra la pared dándole un beso muy apasionado

gracias….pero debo irme….- el moreno se separo y miro al rubio

creo que mejor me voy solo…no esta tan lejos…- pero el rubio no le quería permitir salir…

no te dejare ir…- el moreno se molesto

no quiero que mi hijo te vea…- el rubio beso nuevamente los labios

esta bien…solo si prometes salir conmigo mañana…- el moreno no tuvo otra escapatoria

este bien…pasas por mí a la mansión…-

Hiwatari….lose….mañana sin falta amor mío….- el moreno salio a toda prisa del departamento

Ese tipo es extraño…pero es que nose que decirle…- el moreno siguió pensándolo asta por fin llegar a la casa de los Kinomiya , al entrar lo primero que escucho fue un llanto amargo

¡¡¡QUIERO A MI MAMA…BUAAAA….- el moreno se apresuro a llegar a la habitación que años antes había sido de el

mi amor Dàniel, aquí estoy…- el pequeño salto de la cama y se abrazo a su mami adorada

mami…ahhhh…mami….- el moreno acaricio los cabellos alborotados de su pequeño

ya…ya…ahora discúlpate con tu tío…mira que cara trae…jaja…- el moreno beso la frente de su hermano mayor

asta que por fin llegas…no pensé que un niño llorara tanto…- decía con amargura

jiji…pero bueno ya estoy aquí así que no reclames…- la mañana paso normal, no hubo preguntas con respecto a que llegara en la mañana y que jamás llego en la noche...al terminar el desayuno a eso de la 1 de la tarde el moreno y el pequeño pelirrojo decidieron que era hora de ir a casa

luego vas a casa tío Tajimi…- el mencionado asintió con una gran sonrisa

nos vemos después…-después de tan encantador despedida, Takao y su hijo se marcharon, en eso el moreno cuestiona a su pequeño

Dàniel…- el pequeño miro a su mami

Si mami…-el moreno sonrojado cuestiono

¿te gustaría tener un papi…- el pequeño no entendía

pero yo ya tengo un papi, y mi papi Kai siempre lo será- el moreno asintió con una sonrisa forzada

pero que pensarías si yo me casara con otra persona y tuvieras otro papi?...- el pequeño se molesto

a papa Kai no le gustara eso…- Takao tranquilizo a su pequeño

mi amor…solo te preguntaba…- el pelirrojo hizo un puchero con el rostro- mira mantecado quieres uno amor…- el pequeño asintió alegremente, pasando después a seguir caminando así la mansión, al llegar los sirviente los recibieron amigablemente…adoraban a su amo Takao y al pequeño Dàniel que siempre los trataban muy bien además de pagarles mejor que en cualquier otro lugar…la tarde la pasaron en el jardín...jugando muy amigablemente…en eso el moreno lanzo muy lejos la pelota y Dàniel fue a buscarla…la pelota llego asta la reja de la puerta principal…la pelota se detuvo a pies de un extraño, el cual levanto la pelota y se la entrego al pequeño

hola pequeño, ¿Cómo te llamas- el pequeño sintió que ese chico rubio no era un extraño

me llamo Dàniel Hiwatari Kinomiya- el rubio que tenia cabellos largos y rubios…vestía de una manera moderna pero elegante sonreía al pequeño

mucho gusto…yo me llamo…- en eso se escucha la vos de Takao

Dàniel amor… ¿Dónde estas?...- el pequeño sonrió ante la voz de su mami

¡¡AQUÍ ESTOY MAMI!...-el rubio miro con alegría al moreno

y que haces con un….- el moreno no podía creer que el estuviera ahí…frente a el…

hola Takao - dijo dulcemente el chico

eres tú….-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	18. nunca te dejare

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo dieciocho: nunca te dejare

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_mírame y ámame…y jamás me dejes"_

_-Takao(ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

gracias a todas y pues al principio me sentí mal por que no me escribieron así que asta que recibí tres decidí publicar el que sigue, además de que esta historia estaba planeada terminarse en este capitulo, pero al parecer me salio mal y tendrá que durar un poco mas, así que un mega beso y disfruten el capi.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

eres tu – dijo con incredulidad Takao ante el rubio frente a el

si lo soy…quería verte…-el moreno no sabia que hacer aquello era tan repentino, en eso sintió la mano de su pequeño tocando la suya

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

mami…que sucede…quien es el…- el moreno miro a su pequeño y después al rubio

que hermoso…ya tienes un hijo y eres su mami…hola pequeño…me llamo Max y soy un viejo amigo de tu querida mami…- el moreno se sintió aliviado ante las palabras de Takao, el pequeño miro al rubio y después a su mami

¿quieres tomar una taza de Te…- el rubio camino lentamente asta donde estaba Takao

seria un placer…- el pequeño aun seguía confundido por como actuaba su mami- vamos lo tomaremos afuera….mi Dàniel ve con Intaki y dile que nos lleve una tetera y dos tazas….-el pequeño hizo puchero- esta bien….tres tazas y galletas…- el pequeño asintió

de las que yo quiera mami…-

si de las que quieras mi amor- el pequeño salio corriendo así la enorme mansión- vamos Max…- el moreno no parecía ser el mismo…actuaba muy extraño como que no salía de la sorpresa, se sentaron en las cómodas sillas de campo que tenían en el jardín, el rubio no dejaba de mirar a Takao, el ambiente era muy silencioso y Takao no hablaba, asta que Max por fin hablo

entonces tienes un hijo…parece que lo adoptaron…- el moreno se sorprendió

como lo supiste…- el rubio dejo salir una gran sonrisa

pues por que tiene sus dos apellidos…jeje…es un amor…de seguro el frió de Kai lo adora…- el moreno se entristeció

si lo adoraba…pero ya lo cuida…desde…sniif….el cielo…- el rubio se preocupo al escuchar los sollozos, se levanto del lugar y se acerco abrazar a Takao

perdón no quería abrir una herida…- el moreno se fue tranquilizando

mami trajimos galletas de chocolate y…- el pequeño se sorprendió al ver al extraño abrazando a su madre...molestándose a sobre manera…dejando caer la bandeja de galletas…esto llamo la atención del moreno y del rubio

Dàniel…lo siento...sniif…- el pequeño se acerco asta donde estaba su mami y se abrazo de Takao empujando al rubio

Lo siento…es solo que tu mami estaba triste y quería consolarlo…-

Para eso estoy yo….- dijo con enojo el pequeño que se abrazaba mas a su mami

Al parecer mi Dàniel es algo celoso…jeje…- el pequeño miraba con enojo al rubio que había vuelto a su lugar

Perdone señor...limpiare el desastre…- dijo la sirvienta con vergüenza

No te preocupes…este niño tonto limpiara eso…- el pequeño miro a su mami con berrinche

No quello dejarte con este…- el moreno miro severo a su pequeño

No…no…levanta eso y traerás mas…- el pelirrojo miro a su mami y después al rubio

No toques a mi mami o te mato…- el rubio rió nerviosamente, el pequeño se levanto y corrió rápido a levantar las galletas y la bandeja y corrió rápido por mas

Al parecer tiene el carácter de Kai…jeje…- el moreno asintió- y bueno que te diré…nose…tal vez que seguiré mis estudios en Japón…que conseguí beca y pues nose que parece que tengo el cabello largo jejeje… y bueno- el moreno aun no hablaba al principio pensó que cuando lo viera lo abrazaría y amaría de por vida pero no…estaba inmóvil…pero el rubio aun intentaba tocar al moreno…tomo la mano de Takao entre la suya- aun te amo…- el moreno sintió como su corazón se aceleraba – por eso he vuelto…por eso cumplo mi promesa…- el moreno miraba los ojos de Max, después acaricio la mano que sujetaba la suya

Max….yo…- pero no pudo terminar de hablar por que Dàniel llegaba a toda velocidad, el moreno se separo del agarre de Max y recibió a su pequeño, el pequeño Dàniel miraba con sumos celos al rubio

No me voy a robar a tu mami…- le decía el rubio mirando fijamente al pequeño

Ni te atrevas….- el rubio dejo escapar una risilla

Jejeje…te pareces a tu mami…de seguro también eres cosquilludo…arggggg…- el rubio comenzó hacer cosquillas al pelirrojo que al instante reacciono

Jajaja…deja…jajaja…- el rubio y el pelirrojo comenzaron a jugar, a lo cual el moreno se les unió, la tarde fue muy amena y divertida…para lo cual alguien los observaba y golpeaba el muro molesto por lo que veía

No te será tan fácil…- dijo el extraño antes de marcharse, eran aproximadamente las 7 de la noche y el cielo estrellado cubría el cielo( recuerden que en Japón oscurece como a las 5 o 6, bueno eso es lo que se, pero es un promedio), el pequeño Dàniel dormía en brazos de su mami, y el moreno y el rubio estaban recostados sobre una manta en el verde pasto, miraban el lindo cielo

Eres mas hermoso que antes…- el moreno se sonrojo ante las palabras de Max, pero mas al sentir los labios de Max sobre los suyos…aquello se sentía tan bien…lo cual se dejo llevar por el tierno beso, pero en eso un brusco movimiento hizo despertar a Dàniel

¡¡MAMI…BUAAA…..- comenzó a llorar el pequeño, a lo cual Max actuó y arrullo al pequeño que aun tenia los ojos cerrados- mami…ahhh…- el pequeño se volvió a dormir, esto hizo que Takao viera que Max era el chico perfecto para el,

amo a este niño…jejeje...- el moreno ahora besaba los labios del rubio asiendo que se sorprendiera, pero que no lo alejara que lo abrazara con el brazo libre – y te amo a ti- el moreno se abrazo al calido cuerpo de Max

te extrañe…mucho…- el moreno sentía que sus ojos querían expulsar el llanto, pero se detuvo- tenemos que llevar a Dàniel acostar- el rubio se levanto con el pequeño entre brazos- ¿y donde te estas quedando- el rubio miro al moreno mientras caminaban

pues que te diré, en un hotel, a unas cuadras de aquí- el moreno tomo la mano de Max

quédate aquí- el rubio apretó la mano de Takao

me encantaría quedarme contigo- el moreno sintió algo arder en su pecho, mas que felicidad, mas solo eso, era…amor

mira esta es la habitación de Dàniel- dijo el moreno al notar que habían llegado, la habitación que estaba a un lado de la que supuso era de Takao, el moreno abrió la puerta dejando ver una enorme, y lujosa, y por que no decirlo infantil habitación, había juguetes por donde quien, fotografías por toda la pared, una enorme cama y sobre un sillón estaba al parecer una bufanda muy familiar….por supuesto era de Kai, pero no dijo nada, el moreno tomo al pequeño entre sus manos y lo recostó en la cama , lo arropo, beso su frente y dijo dulcemente – duerme bien mi amor…- le susurro y salio lentamente de la habitación, el moreno permaneció inmóvil, mirando el piso, sintiendo la mirada de Max sobre el – por cierto esta es mi habitación, le dijo Takao apuntando a la habitación contigua, entonces Max tomo la mano de Takao y lo llevo dentro de la mencionada, adentro Max beso apasionadamente los dulces y tiernos labios que el moreno poseía, eran tan deliciosos, tan carnosos, dando consigo un beso tierno, y lento, dando paso a uno mas rápido mas desenfrenado, apasionado, el moreno abrazo mas a Max, no queriéndolo dejar, después de varios minutos, solo se miraron

Takao tenemos que hablar…-el moreno temió que fuera una mala noticia a lo cual Max le dijo- no temas, es solo, que quise volver antes, mucho antes pero tenia miedo, a verte feliz con Kai, a que ya me hubieras olvidado, y después lo decidí, decidí volver no me importaba si el seguía vivo, solo quería verte saber que aun me amas, que nunca me olvidaras, perdóname, perdóname…te amo…te amo muchísimo…- el moreno deposito un tierno beso sobre los labios

No tengo nada que perdonarte…yo soy el que debe agradecerte por que me hacías falta, ahora estas aquí….y te sigo amando…-Takao beso nuevamente los labios que le exigían ser nuevamente probados, el rubio acaricio la espalda tan tersa, la cintura tan estrecha, acercándolo mas a su cuerpo, Max le quito rápidamente la estorbosa ropa, la blusa al piso fue a dar, al igual que los pantalones, estaba semi desnudo, el rubio tan bien se quito aquel impedimento de sentir las caricia del otro cuerpo

Te amo…y se que fui soy ya el único que a estado contigo, que e estado tan dentro de ti como nadie….- el moreno entonces sintió las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, el rubio sintió algo caer en su hombro, levanto el rostro del moreno y vio que Takao estaba llorando- ¿Qué ocurre Takao?...¿te lastime?..- el moreno negó con la cabeza- entonces ¿Qué?...dímelo…-el moreno se aparto de los brazos del rubio

Es…solo…que…- a Takao le costaba decirle- ayer estuve con otro…-el rubio no dijo nada , estaba algo perplejo, pero no podía culpar a Takao por desear alguna caricia intima, había estado demasiado tiempo solo , el rubio abrazo por la cintura a Takao

No me importa lo que aya pasado con otra persona…ahora eres tu y yo…nadie mas…bueno también Dàniel...amo a ese niño…- el moreno sintió felicidad

Entonces tu quieres que….- el rubio cayo los labios del moreno

Si me encantaría que te casaras conmigo….- el moreno se apodero de los labios, mas feliz que nadie en el mundo, el rubio dejo caer al moreno sobre la cama sin dejar de besarlo

Te amo…-no dejaba de decir aquellas palabras mientras comenzaba a bajar por ese escultural cuerpo, entreteniendose en los pezones que se endurecieron por las caricias, bajando mas y mas, asta llegar al pene, lo metio dentro de su boca, lamiendo chupando, subia y bajaba por el pene de Takao mientras este no dejaba de gemir

Ahhh…Max….ahhhh….- gemía sin cesar Takao, asta que dejo salir su semen, empapando el rostro de Max, el cual chupo sus dedos gustosamente,

Sigues…ahhh…siendo tan lindo como siempre…- decía Max mientras posicionaba su pene erguido en la entrada estrecha de Takao-…¿quieres que continué?...- le cuestiono el rubio antes de entra

Si…ahh….sigue….- el rubio no espero mas y metió completamente el pene dejando sin aire a Takao-…ahhhhh….si…gue…- decía a duras penas Takao, el rubio comenzó a embestir sin rápidamente…asiendo que Takao gimiera con mas fuerza…el rubio tomo la mano de Takao ya que después de unas duras arremetidas…los dos chicos llegaran al orgasmo…

Te amo Takao…ahh….- dijo el rubio antes de dejarse caer a un lado del moreno y no soltar su mano, Takao sostuvo con mas fuerza aquella mano que le daba amor…que le daba comprensión y lo mas grande que le daba seguridad…el rubio estrecho entre sus brazos a Takao-…¿quieres que me quede en tu vida?...- el moreno no lo pensó mucho

Si…quédate en mi vida y la de Dàniel…- el moreno se apodero de los exquisitos labios del rubio y mirarlo fijamente a los ojos – no quiero que perderte…- el rubio le abrazo mas

Si así lo deseas no me iré…-el moreno se recostó en el pecho de Max y cerro los ojos, diciendo antes de dormir

Nunca jamás…- y cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo durmiendo por fin con seguridad, con amor, pero a la mañana siguiente el pequeño Dàniel sintió la soledad de su habitación, así que se despertó algo triste

Mami…mami?...- el pequeño se levanto a tientas bajo tocando ligeramente el suelo…tomo entre sus manos la bufanda mas preciada, el recuerdo de su papi, camino descalzo por el pasillo asta llegar a la habitación de su mami, mientras tanto el moreno despertaba tiernamente y miraba a su amado que dormía bajo el, acaricio con una mano el hermoso rostro, definiendo cada rasgo y haciendo despertar a Max lentamente

Hola mi amor…- dijo Max a oídos de Takao

Buenos días…Maxito amor…- los dos chicos se comenzaron a besar apasionadamente, sin darse cuenta de que abrían lentamente la puerta

Ma…ma….- balbuceo Dàniel aun desconcertado por la imagen frente a el…era su mami…con otro…no era su papi…era otro-…ahh…buaaa….MAMA TRAICIONO A PAPA…- grito Dàniel llamando la atención del moreno y el rubio

Es…espera Dàniel mi amor…esto tiene una explicación…- decía Takao levantándose de la cama dejando ver su desnudes, esto hizo que Dàniel entendiera que su mami había hecho algo incorrecto…entonces el pequeño salio corriendo de la habitación, Takao comenzó a llorar

Toma ponte un pantalón y una playera…- le dijo rápidamente Max sin querer perder tiempo y que Dàniel hiciera alguna tontería

Mi Dàniel…- lloraba con amargura Takao…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	19. aun que pasen cosas raras

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo diecinueve: aun que pasen cosas raras

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_si amarte es un pecado…estaré de porvida herrado del paraíso"_

_-ahza-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Espero les guste el capi…es corto para dejarles en suspenso y el próximo capi los matara de lo genial que esta…mientras tanto les responderé los rew:

Jizel Ishihara: a mi también se me ase extraño Max y Takao…pero en si estos chicos tienen mucho en común, además de que son tan adorables que babeo…jeje…es broma…y quien mira a los chicos, pues eso lo descubrirás en el siguiente capi…todo se revolucionara muy…pero muy pronto jeje…y hoy….si hoy descubrirás que paso con Daniel…gracias por los ánimos…un beso y abrazo y disfruta el capi.

Xno-mizuki18: Hello girl, si ya te extrañaba, y pues es que apenas me da chanse de escribir o leer y la verdad ya quiero terminar la rev…tan solo faltan unas cuantas paginas y pues solo estará en venta en Aguascalientes…que es donde vivo…pero además la venderé por Internet…por si alguien quiere…jeje...la verdad quedo genial….y vale la pena comprarla…además de que si conoces a alguien que tenga un puesto de rev…que si compra y fácil te ahorras mony…jeje..Un mega beso…cuídate chica…y antes de irme te diré que Daniel es el chico mas lindo y comprensible del mundo (por Diox tiene dos papas) y compréndalo es un pequeño que ama con locura a su "mami".

Mayari Hiwatari Ivanov: bueno me animaste chica…ahora para que te muras de un infarto una pequeña continuación….así que disfruta el capi…un mega beso y gracias por el apoyo.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡RAPIDO TAKAO…TENEMOS QUE BUSCARLO!- le exigió el rubio sabiendo la gravedad de lo que acaba de pasar

ss…si…- dijo tembloroso Takao, salieron rápido de la habitación- MIRANDA… KIM…NAPOLES….- grito con apuro Takao , los mencionados sirvientes corrieron escaleras arriba encontrándose en el camino al moreno t al rubio que bajan asustados

¿Qué sucede señor?- cuestiono una de las sirvienta

busquen rápido a Daniel…tuvimos un mal entendido…y no se adonde habrá ido…- dijo con tristeza Takao sintiendo la necesidad de su pequeño…el rubio coloco ambas manos sobre los hombros del moreno

tranquilo…lo encontraremos- el moreno asintió entonces los sirvientes corrieron rápido en busca del pequeño, el moreno y el rubio fuero al jardín pero nada, minutos antes el pequeño Daniel corría descalzo por el camino que daba a la salida de la mansión…llevaba muy bien sujeta la bufanda que Kai; su papa le había regalado antes de morir…

¿amo Daniel, a donde …va?...- el guardia no tuvo tiempo de cuestionarle mas solo vio como el pequeño pasaba de lado…eso hizo sospechar al guardia que algo no estaba machando bien….a los pocos minutos comenzó a escuchar gritos de llamado

¡¡¡DANIEEEL….¿DONDE ESTAS?- entonces el guardia corrió rápido asta donde estaba su amo

amo Takao…vi pasar al amo Daniel correr hacia la calle- dijo sonrojado el guardia el cual era joven y nada feo…a lo cual Max se puso celoso- disculpe señor usted es el que vino ayer verdad, por que aun esta aquí?- el rubio con rostro triunfante le dijo

ese soy yo…y estoy aquí por mi novio…- abrazando al moreno, a lo cual el guardia con sonrojo extremo entendió

no hay tiempo para eso…ya se a donde fue Daniel…- el rubio fulminando con la mirada al guardia salio de ahí junto con Takao

¿A dónde fue?...- pregunto desconcertado el rubio mientras corrían

donde se encuentra su papa- el rubio entendió a que se refería,

¿esta lejos?- cuestiono con rapidez el rubio

no mucho…algunas cuantas cuadras…pero me preocupa Daniel…estaba descalzo…pobre de mi niño…ahhh…- sollozo Takao

tranquilo el entenderé…- le apoyo Max, pero lo que no sabían era que un chico muy peculiar había seguido al pequeño Daniel, al cabo de una media hora habían llegado al cementerio mas caro y bien cuidado del país, rápido el moreno se acerco asta donde estaba el guardia

disculpe entro aquí un pequeño pelirrojo- el guardia medito

si paso hacia un par de minutos- dijo el guardia, el moreno entro rápido al cementerio sabia donde estaba la de Kai…era la mas hermosa, l mas cuidad, tenia un ángel de enormes alas blancas y escrito en ruso "gran hijo…gran esposo y gran padre…siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones…por siempre el ángel de hielo", sobre la tumba, sujetando con firmeza la tela sedosa que sus manos acariciaban; el pequeño Daniel permanecía llorando

¡¡papa…ah…buaaa….papa….mama…nos ha dejado…buaaaa….- recriminaba el pequeño sintiendo como su pecho dolía…le dolía que su madre lo aya cambiado

"_No me voy a robar a tu mami"- _recordó con amargura el amargura Daniel, las palabras de Max

ese…es…un mentiroso…el nos mintió…papi…el nos quito a mama…- sollozaba el pequeño pelirrojo sujetando con mas fuerza la bufanda, en eso alguien se acercaba a paso lento y cuidadoso, pero no pudo evitar pisar una rama…llamando la atención del pequeño- ¿Quién esta a…hi?- Daniel no podía creer lo que tenia frente a el…es que simplemente era una mentira

Hola Daniel…¿no me vas a saludar?- el pequeño seguía estático…mirando con asombro a quien tenia frente a el…pero después de meditarlo dijo

Has…venido…por que te llame?...- el chico frente a Daniel asintió

Si mi pequeño…he venido por ti y por tu mami...- el pequeño llorando se levanto y se arrojo a los brazos del chico misterioso

Ahhhh….te extrañe…te extrañe mucho…ahhhhh….- comenzó a llorar con fuerza el pequeño abrazándose del chico, pero no muy lejos de ahí el moreno y el rubio caminaban a prisa asta la tumba tan conocida por el, ya que en varias ocasiones cuando la necesidad lo embargaba corría las tan largas cuadras, haga sol o lluvia y se abrazaba a la tumba de su difunto amor

¡¡¡DANIEEL, mi amor….¿donde estas?...- grito Takao teniendo un presentimiento…lentamente se acercaron asta donde la tumba estaba- mira es esa…- entonces visualizo a su Daniel con otra persona, corrió rápido- Daniel…mi amor ven…- el pequeño al escuchar a su mami se alegro

Mama...mira quien es…ha vuelto…- el moreno se quedo sin palabras

¿Quién ha vuelto?...- dijo confuso Takao manteniendo la distancia con el desconocido, y sin reconocer al chico

he vuelto yo….- dijo una voz tan peculiar…le parecía conocida pero no…no podía ser…. El chico giro lentamente dejando ver de quien se trataba

no…no…no puedes ser tu….- el moreno no podía estar mas sorprendido…sentía como su corazón se sobre saltaba

si soy yo…no me reconoces….Takao….- el moreno temblaba de pies a cabeza

no…tu…eres…KAI-

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	20. no hay que mentir

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo veinte: no hay que mentir

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"no engañes a quien ama un recuerdo_"_

_-Takao (ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Gracias por los rew…los cuales me insipiran a seguir…esta historia pronto terminara…asi que me da tristeza que pase pero tenia que pasar tarde o temprano asi que mil gracias por todos por querer tanto esta que fue mi historia favorita…ahora a los rew:

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¿Eres…eres…Kai…?- el moreno seguía escéptico frente a quien tenia enfrente, temblaba de pies a cabeza eso rápidamente lo noto Max que abrazo con dulzura al moreno mientras miraba con preocupación

suelta a mi mama- dijo molesto Daniel abrazando a su papa

soy yo Takao…deja a ese…y ven con nosotros… con tu familia…- lagrimas gruesas cursaron el rostro de Takao, pero no movía ni un músculo, era tan cruel aquella escena

K…Kai…. El moreno titubeo por varios segundos sintiendo la necesidad de abrazar a quien tenia enfrente, pasos lentos y dudosos dio

Si mami…ven…es papi...- el pequeño Daniel se adelanto para tomar la mano de su mami y moverlo

No…Takao el no es Kai…Kai esta muerto…- el pequeño se molesto por el comentario

NO…PAPI ESTA AQUÍ…- le grito molesto Daniel- TU ERES EL MENTIROSO DIJISTE QUE NO ME ROBARIAS A MAMI….PERO MENTISTE…-

Yo amo a tu mami…y nunca te alejaría de el…-Dàniel no parecía cuerdo solo actuaba por una absurda imagen , entonces Max se adelanto

TU NO ERES KAI…¿QUIEN ERES?...- el chico de cabellos grisáceos permaneció firme

Soy Kai Hiwatari… y tu solo fuiste el amante pasajero de MI esposo…- el moreno camino pasando de lado a Max y se acerco a pocos centímetros de Kai, levanto lentamente su mano y acaricio el rostro suave y blanco que poseía…miro entonces aquellos rojizos ojos y lo comprendió

Tu…no eres Kai…- el moreno se alejo del chico pero no pudo evitar que Daniel se acercara al ruso y lo abrazara

No seas estupido Takao…que no vez que soy yo…- el moreno parecía molesto

Tu no eres Kai…yo se como eran los ojos de Kai…como era su expresión su forma de ser…su todo…y algo es seguro TU NO LO ERES…-

Si mama no quise estar con nosotros…ENTONCES ME IRE CON PAPA…YO NO LO QUIERO A EL…- dijo señalando a Max

Dàniel amor…se razonable….AHORA DIME TU QUIEN ERES…?...- el chico dudo un poco y entonces extendió su mano

Si vienes conmigo te diré lo que quieras…- el moreno se giro para ver a Max

Tengo que ir…pero prometo volver…- el rubio sabia que aunque quisiera no se lo impediría, abrazo al moreno y lo beso dulce y apasionadamente….Daniel molesto jalo a su mama

Te amo…cuídate…- y sintió y vio como el pequeño se lo llevaba…el ruso intento abrazar a Takao pero este lo rechazo…no dijo nada solo dejo que pasara

¿A dónde quieres que vallamos?...- el moreno rápidamente dijo

a un Hotel…- el ruso le cuestiono

¿Por qué no vamos a la mansión?...- el moreno no lo miraba

Por qué no quiero que los sirvientes piensen que un impostor es su señor…- el ruso no hizo caso al comentario…solo intentaba acercarse a Takao de alguna manera…se hospedaron en un Hotel de cuarta categoría…en el Hotel el pequeño Dàniel no dejaba de intentar contentar a sus papi...el moreno no quiso hablar con el ruso asta que Dàniel se hiba a dormir

Mami…dale un beso a papa…- el moreno seguía indiferente

Mami no quiere mi amor….- pero Dàniel no quería un no por respuesta , entonces Takao tuvo que aceptar…y le dio un ligero beso en los labios separándose de inmediato- ahora si mi niño duerme…- el pequeño asintió y se recostó…entonces el Takao hizo señas al ruso para que salieran…Takao se sentó en la sala tomando aire comenzó…-¿Quién eres tu?- aquella era un pregunta directa…el chico se sentó frente a Takao y respondió

Que acaso me reconoces?...- el moreno molesto respondió

Nunca reconocería a un bastando que se hace pasar por mi difunto esposo…- el chico entonces con su mano retiro de sus ojos lo que parecían ser pupilentes…

Acaso no recuerdas la pasión en la que nos entregamos…- el moreno aspiro hondamente para no perder el control

Miguel que te propones…- el chico frente el se arrodillo frente a Takao

Que no es obvio…Dàniel solo quiere a Kai y yo puedo serlo…mira todo lo que e hecho por el…-

Pero estas loco…que crees que reviviendo viejos recuerdos ganaras mi corazón…el Kai verdadero sabia que desde un principio siempre ame a Max…- pero no pudo continuar ya que Miguel se subía sobre el y lo besaba apasionadamente…el moreno lo aventó…-NO QUIERO ESTAR CONTIGO…- el moreno quería llorar era como reprocharle a Kai…- tu solo revives lo peor de mi vida…solo eres un recuerdo mas deja me una vez…deja que sea feliz…- le reclamo con lagrimas en sus ojos

Te dejare…solo si tu estas a mi lado…desde aquella noche que pasamos juntos…no e podido olvidarte…eres un Visio exquisito…jamás aria esto por otra persona… solo por ti…compréndelo…- el moreno tenia en su rostro sus facciones retraídas…aquello era tan…extraño…tomo aire y dijo

JAMAS…no quiero que mi hijo viva en un recuerdo…en una ilucion…solo lo lastimas con eso…- el peligris se acerco seductoramente hasta donde estaba Takao y acaricio su cuerpo, pero Takao se alejaba- ¿Por qué me lastimas tanto?..-comenzo a llorar Takao sin bajar las defensas

Por que te AMO…por eso…-

COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE ME AMAS…SI SOLO ME CONOCISTE UNA NOCHE …- le grito indignado Takao

NO LOSE…SOLO SE QUE TE AMO…QUE LO QUE TE DIGO ES VERDAD-

PERO YO NO TE AMO…METETELO EN LA CABEZA…-

PERO AMAS A DÀNIEL…- el moreno permanecio callado- TE AMO TANTO…QUE CAMBIE PARA QUE DÀNIEL TENGA A SU PAPA Y TU ME TENGAS A MI…- el moreno estaba mas que enojado

NO…NO PUEDO AMARTE…PÒR QUE AMO A MAX…LO AMO Y NO LO PIENSO DEJAR…POR UN RECUERDO…-

Wuaaaa….- los gritos habian despertado al pequeño Dàniel, en eso salia de la habitación y veia a sus papi pelearse- ¿Por qué pelean…mami…?- el moreno se acerco a su pequeño

Lo siento mi amor…- el pequeño se acurruco en los brazos de su mami y volvio a dormir… el chico se acerco asta ellos

Es tan hermoso…deberias pensar en su bien…- ese comentario hizo que Takao dudara en si debia o no permitir que Miguel entrara a su vida, después de varias hora de haber dejado a Dàniel en su cama el moreno y el rubio simplemente permanecian callados…el moreno tenia sueño…pero no podia permitir que Miguel se aprobehcara de la situación asi que decidió tomar el teléfono y llamar a Max

Hola…soy yo…- Miguel escuchaba atento la platica

Takao…¿estas bien?...¿que paso?...- el moreno tomo aire

No es Kai…-

¿Entonces quien es?..-

Es Miguel…-

Y ese ¿Quién es?...- el moreno tomo aire

Es un chico que conocí días hace un par de días…

Esta loco ese maniático…¿te ha hecho algo…que pasa?...- el moreno quería llorar

No, estamos bien…es solo que esto es tan difícil…-

Tranquilízate mi amor…dime donde estar e iré por ti…-

Estoy en el Hotel…Día won….ven mañana…-

Esta bien…descansa y duerme en una habitación cerrada…te amo…- el moreno sonrió

También te amo…- el moreno colgó y permaneció quieto, Miguel se levanto y sin previo aviso comenzó a besar el cuello de Takao…- que te propones…-

Pues que no es obvio…vamos hacer el amor…- el moreno negó rotundamente…

Me voy a dormir…mañana nos iremos y nos olvidaremos de ti…- el moreno camino con paso decidido asta su habitación y cerro la puerta tras el...se recostó en la cama y cerro los ojos comenzando a soñar….lo que no sabia era que Miguel tenia llaves de todas las puertas…abrió la puerta de la habitación de Takao…se quito su ropa para después introducirse en la cama…acariciando la exquisita piel…subiendo lentamente llegando asta los pantalones…los abrió y saco de entre las ropas el pene de Takao…lo metió dentro de su boca…chupandolo deliciosamente…el moreno no despertaba solo gemian un nombre – M…Max…ahhhh…- Miguel no dijo nada solo dejo que Takao disfrutara…en eso el semen fue liberado y Miguel lo chupo todo…subio mas asta llegar a los labios de Takao..los beso ligeramente…para después dormir abrazado a su cuerpo…- el moreno sentía como si quien estuviera a su lado fuera Max así que estiro sus brazos y abrazo a quien pensaba era Max…la noche paso liguera si novedad…asta que sonó que llamaban a la puerta…el moreno estaba profundamente dormido…así que Miguel se levanto…se coloco sus pantalones y fue abrir la puerta

¿Si…quien…?- el rubio se quedo boquiabierto al ver a quien parecía Kai…semi desnudo- a eres tu…-

Si soy yo…¿Dónde esta Takao?...-

Esta dormido aun…se agito anoche…- dijo con malicia Miguel…entonces el rubio se metio dentro de la habitación y volvio a llamar a Takao

TAKAO…- entonces el moreno salio medio vestido de una habitación

Max…ahhh…llegaste…- el rubio sintio enojo ante lo que pudo haber pasado

La pasaste bien con este…- el moreno no entendio aque se referia entonces recordo que al levantarse tomo una playera que no era de el

¿a que te refieres?...- el rubio se adelanto

a esta playera…¿Qué no es la de ese?...- el moreno se molesto tambien

que me hiciste…?- dijo molesto Takao…amenazando a Miguel

solo pasamos una hermosa noche…- Takao estaba asustado y molesto

así que tu te aprovechaste de Takao…- el rubio comenzó a pelear con Miguel

¡¡¡basta!- el moreno camino asta Miguel y lo beso sin previo aviso desconcertando a Max

……- Miguel se quedo estupefacto

Miguel…gracias….por quererme tanto…pero si en verdad me amas…deja de revivir un recuerdo y deja que haga mi vida al lado de Max…deja que este con el…- Miguel seguia desconcertado ahora dudaba de lo diria o sentia

Yo…- ahora le tocaba a Miguel tomar la decisión más fuerte de su vida…

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	21. por ti lo are

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo veintiuno: por ti lo are

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_los sueños siempre cobran forma…el mío siempre fuiste tu"_

_-Max (ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

espero que durante todo este tiempo les aya gustado esta historia…por esta leve despedida no quiero decir que todo termine…solo falta un capitulo mas…podríamos considerarlo un especial para dejarlos con un ultimo Lemon…gracias por ser tan buenas lectoras y seguirme asta este punto…además quisiera comentarles…que como algunos…o la mayoría sabe sacare una revista y me encantaría conseguir distribuidores…así que me encantaría que como una gran amiga me dijeran o me ayudaran con esto…un mega beso y disfruten este pequeño capitulo…dedicado especialmente para ustedes.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Yo…- ahora le tocaba a Miguel tomar la decisión mas fuerte de su vida…tomo a Takao de los hombros y dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- perdóname…quiero que seas feliz…pero no se como olvidarte…quiero amarte…quiero que estés a mi lado…pero no se como olvidarte…- el moreno abrazo a miguel

Esto tomara tiempo…pero por el momento vete y dile a Dàniel algo que no le duela…ya que has abierto una herida y no quiero ser la sal que lo ago sufrir…en eso el mencionado salía de su habitación ya que se despertó al escuchar ruido

Mami...papi…¿Qué pasa?...- Takao lo iba a cargar pero Miguel se adelanto, se arrodillo y lo abrazo

Dàniel…-

Si papi…-

Me tengo que ir…- el pequeño se sorprendió y se entristeció

Pero ¿Por qué papi?...- Dàniel estaba con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, abrazando con desesperación a su papi

Por que solo vine a despedirme y decirte a ti y a tu mami, cuanto los amo…- el pequeño no quería soltar a su papi, aquello era tan irreal

Por que…por que…wuaaaaaa….no te vallas…no te vallas otra vez…wuaaaa…- Takao abrazaba por la espalda al pequeño no soportaba verlo así…

Ya mi amor…papi…se tiene que ir…- Miguel se levanto y se dirigió a la salida…pero al llegar a la puerta Max le extendió su chamarra

Toma la necesitaras…- Miguel asintió mostrando una sonrisa

Cuídalo mucho…- el rubio asintió...Miguel volteo por ultima vez para ver a Dàniel llorando.,..queriéndose liberar de los brazos de su mami...

Papa…no te vallas…wuuuaaa…se escuchaba gritar…el pequeño logro safarse de los brazos de su mami para llegar asta donde estaba quien parecía ser Kai…aferrándose a sus piernas…Miguel se agacho y beso la frente de su pequeño

Mi pequeño acepta a Max…veras que el es muy buen papa- después con la mano presiono en la parte de atrás del cuello y dejar a Dàniel dormido

Dormirá por lo menos tres horas…cuando despierte…pensara que todo fue un sueño…- dijo con melancolía Miguel…se disponía a marcharse nuevamente pero ahora Takao lo detuvo...sujetándole el brazo

Te juzgue mal…eres un chico increíble…gracias por todo…- el moreno deposito un ultimo beso sobre los labios de Miguel y lo dejo ir…Max y Takao permanecieron callados por un largo rato…asta que Max abrazando a Dàniel y Takao le susurro

Vamos a casa…- Takao asintió…recogieron todo y se marcharon a su hogar…pasaron varias horas y el pequeño Dàniel volvió abrir los ojos…descubriendo que estaba nuevamente en casa…miro por todos lados para encontrar a su mami

Mami…- dijo débilmente Dàniel aun sin saber si lo que paso fue real

¿tuviste un sueño mi amor?...- Dàniel asintió

soñé con papa…- el moreno sintió un nudo en la garganta…en eso Max hizo su entrada viendo tan conmovedora escena

buenos días…- Dàniel y Takao lo miraron…Max se acerco y beso a Takao y después miro a Dàniel- ¿te molesta que quiera mucho a tu mami?..- Dàniel medito por un largo rato asta que después soltó una hermosa risilla

no…no me molestas…- Takao se emociono tanto que abrazo a su pequeño comenzándole hacer cosquillas

este hermoso niño necesita reír más…brruuaaa,…-

hahahaha-…ajajajajaja….mami…no…jajajaja…- el rubio se unió a la pelea de cosquillas ganando que los dos chicos se le lanzaran encima y comenzaran hacerle cosquillas

jajaja…vasta…me rindo…- después de varios minutos en guerra de cosquillas los tres cayeron sobre la cama exhaustos…Dàniel se acurruco en los brazos de Max y Takao…los dos chicos se miraron profundamente para luego unir sus mano

te amo…- susurro Takao a su amado

yo también te amo…- Max se acerco asta el moreno y lo beso delicadamente…mostrándole el amor que tanto le tenia

¿Amas a mi mami?...- los dos chicos se separaron para encontrar a Dàniel mirándolos debajo de aquel beso

si lo amo mas que mi vida…- Dàniel se levanto y deposito un beso en los labios de Max para después abrazarlo

eso quiere decir que te da su bendición- dijo Takao uniéndose al calido abrazo

Takao...- le susurro Max al oído…la tarde fue la mejor que pudo haber pasado…los sirvientes aceptaron con gran cariño al rubio que los trataba por iguales…Dàniel estaba muy feliz…con el rubio…y que decir de Takao que estaba mas que feliz por que todo parecía volverse mejor…por otro lado la familia de Takao se alegro al saber que Max había vuelto…tanto que fueron junto con Rei para saludarlo

Hola abuelita…abuelito (no están tan viejos…) mami esta con Mats(esta aprendiendo a pronuncias la x)…en la sala…¡¡TIO TAJIMI!...- el pequeño se emociono al escuchar a su tío favorito

¿Dónde esta mi abrazo?...- el pequeño Dàniel de un brinco se subió sobre su tío

hola pequeño…- saludo amablemente Rei

tío Rei…tío Lee…- el pequeño salto sobre ellos…

hola Dàniel- pero lo que mas le sorprendió fue ver a dos chicos nuevos

así que tu eres el famoso Dàniel…- dijo uno de ellos

si…¿y ustedes quienes son?...- el moreno lo cargo y abrazo

soy tu tío Himura…- el pequeño entonces recordó

mami me habla mucho de ti…¿ pero y el quien es?...- el moreno lo iba a presentar pero

¡¡¡HERMANO.!¿QUE HACES AQUÍ?...- Max se acerco asta los dos chicos y abrazo al mencionado

pues vine a invitarlos a mi boda…- Max quedo perplejo

¿Qué tu que?...- el rubio apuesto tan parecido a el…se abrazo a Himura y lo beso

me caso…con Himura…- el rubio parecía tener un tick en el rostro no salía de su asombro…para luego saltar sobre su hermano

que alegría…que alegría…te felicito…- los dos chicos parecían niños felices…esto provoco la alegría de los demás

pues nosotros también nos vamos a casar…- dijo Lee de entre la multitud…asiendo que Rei se pusiera colorado…

¿Qué?...- el mayor se arrodillo y sacando una cajita…la abrió frente a Rei mostrándoles una hermosa argolla

¿te quieres casar conmigo?...- el chino no salía de su asombro y con lagrimas en los ojos contesto

si….si me quiero casar contigo…- los dos chicos se abrazaron y besaron…

entonces creo que tenemos que celebrar…- dijo alegre el moreno sintiendo envidia por sus amigos ..pero alegría por que por fin serian felices…con los seres que tanto amaban …la casa estaba llena de felicidad de alegría…el pequeño Dàniel jugaba alegre con su tío predilecto…mientras Rei se les unía y se divertían…el moreno sintió tristeza que su niño no tuviera compañía de sus misma edad

creo que seria bueno…que adoptaremos un bebe…- dijo de repente Lee llamando la atención de todos

enserio?...eso seria genial…- el chino sonrió

si quisiera un pequeño niño mexicano…pero no se lo discutiré con Rei pero creo que aceptara…- el moreno alegremente estrecho al mano con su nuevo "cuñado"…la platica fue amena y divertida…teniendo en cuenta que Max se paro en medio de todos…se arrodillo frente a Takao e igualmente que Lee…le entrego un añillo a Takao

te quieres casar conmigo Takao…-el moreno con lagrimas en los ojos…y siendo observado por su Dàniel…dijo

si…claro que si…- el rubio se abrazo al moreno…besándolo tiernamente…para después sentir un jalón de su playera…era Dàniel

ahora tu serás mi papi?...- el rubio sonriendo asintió-….enserio?...entonces…- el pequeño le hizo cosquillas al rubio…para después huir-…atrápame si puedes…- el rubio se dejo ir contra el pequeño al que atrapo y trato como si su hijo mas querido fuera

así que para eso me insistió tanto que lo ayudara a escoger un anillo- dijo el hermano de Max

así que tu sabias y no me lo habías dicho?...- dijo con supuesto enojo Himura

es mi hermano menor…lo debo de cuidar…- los dos chicos comenzaron acaramelarse…asiendo que los presentes se ocuparan en otras cosas….los días volvieron a pasar y la primera boda se llevo acabo…la de Himura y Ryan(personaje original, hermano de Max)….donde el pequeño Dàniel se la paso mas que divertido…ya que a la hora de la boda se quedo dormido en el altar….para después en la hora del pastel…empujo a los dos chicos…consiguiendo que lo persiguieran…y llenaran de pastel….llegada la noche…el baile continuo así que Takao y Max querían disfrutar de una pieza lenta pero Dàniel no quería dejarlos solos…así que los tres…bailaron aquella hermosa tonada…la hora de irse llego y los chicos le desearon lo mejor a la nueva pareja…de camino a la mansión el pequeño Dàniel se quedo dormido en brazos de Max….al que ya consideraba su papa…Takao miraba enternecido aquella escena…entre dulces palabras y caricias tiernas terminaba aquella primera ceremonia…el moreno y Max aun no decidían cuando seria la boda, así que al parecer seria en diciembre…el que seguía era el de Rei y Lee; los cuales querían casarse lo mas pronto posible…ya que cuando la mama de Rei se entero que se casaría y con un hombre muchas mas grande que el…se enojo tanto que cuando este le llamo le colgó…

espero que lo entienda- decía Rei dejando salir un suspiro, el mayor lo abrazo depositando un calido beso…para luego mirar a uno de sus mejores amigos

ya veras que lo entenderá…- le daba aliento Takao…que lo había visitado junto con Max… y para que negarlo el diablillo de Dàniel…desde hacia varias semanas el chino se había mudado a casa de Lee y la madre de Rei no le cayo en gracia tremenda decisión….la casa de Lee era espaciosa…muy bien decorada…con adornos de cerámica y muñecos del mismo material….¡¡CRACK!...el sonido de uno de los jarrones estrellándose contra el piso- ¡¡¡DÀNIEEEL!- grito molesto Takao al ver al pequeño a un lado de desastre

no fui yo…- decía sonrosado el pequeño

ven aquí…- el pequeño se acerco con miedo

déjalo…además es un pequeño….el no quería hacerlo verdad Dàniel- el pequeño asintió alegremente- ves…ven Dàniel y dame un beso- decía alegre Lee…que lo recibió con los brazos abiertos

bueno…esta bien…y que paso con lo de la adopción…- el chino se ruborizo

pues en cuanto nos casemos….mandaremos los papeles para adoptarlo…- el moreno los felicito…aquello era una buena noticia…los días volvieron a pasar y el día de la boda…todo era perfecto…Rei lucia un traje de color blanco…Lee uno de color negro…era simplemente la combinación perfecta…y el padre dijo

ahora…los declaro como esposos (comprendan esta parte suena muy extraña)…pueden besarse….- cuando los dos iban a unir sus labios…en la puerta de la iglesia apareció un hermosa mujer de cabellos negros…y un hermoso traje chino…con lagrimas en los ojos…mirando a Rei

ma…mama…- la mujer se acerco corriendo asta su hijo para abrazarlo y besarlo

Rei…perdóname…fue una tonta al no aceptar que tu amabas a un hombre…l-a mujer miro a Lee y le sonrió- se ve que es un buen hombre quiero lo mejor para ti…- el pelinegro abrazo a su madre

No…gracias a ti…por ser mi madre…los presentes se alegraron que otra hermosa historia de amor fuera tan feliz (por que la vida nunca termina),

Además es Guapo…jejeje…- fue un tonto comentario que gano una sonrisa de su mama…ahora solo faltaba una boda…la mas esperada…las emotiva…la de Max y Takao…los cuales habían luchado por estar donde están…JUNTOS.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

DEWA MATA

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


	22. para siempre

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

¡¡¡El chico de mis sueños!

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Capitulo veintidós: para siempre

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

"_el deseo se va rápidamente…pero el miro y mi amor siempre estarán junto a ti"_

_-Max (ahza)-_

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Perdón por la tardanza… es que estuve algo ocupada…enfermita entre otras cosas…jajaja...un beso y gracias por seguirme asta ahora…es el final de esta historia…pero aun faltan mas…le dedico este finc a mi niña Teresita…con la k he platicado mas...a todo aquel que quiera charlar conmigo estoy desde las 11 asta la 1 en el mi msn: o en yahoo es: un beso y disfruten el ultimo capi de esta historia.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Los días volvieron a pasar entre una celebración y otra…la vida parecía por fin ser buena…Takao se mantenía al tanto en los asuntos de los negocios de la familia Hiwatari ya que su pequeño era también de aquella familia rusa aquella tarde el moreno se preparo para salir hacer los últimos preparativos pero en eso ve que su pequeño estaba llorando se le hacer y con su mano levanta el rostro de su pequeño

mi amor, ¿Qué pasa?...- el pequeño mira a su mami con aquellas lagrimas surcando su rostro

tengo miedo mami…- el moreno abrazo a su pequeño

¿miedo a que…?- Daniel se aferro mas a su mami

a que ya no me quieras tanto…cuando Mats llegue a casa…- Takao se enterneció con aquello

claro que te voy a querer siempre igual…. Asta sospecho que mas…te amo mi pequeño…además Max también te ama casi tanto como yo…claro que nadie me va a ganar en amarte…- el pequeño comenzó a reír cuando su mami le comenzó hacer cosquillitas

no mami…jajaja…- el día volvió a pasar, las penas era pocas y la felicidad era mucha…los abuelos rusos del pequeño Daniel llegaron aquella noche…

abuelita….abuelito…- el pequeño se abalanzo contra sus abuelos

a mira como has crecido...jajaja…te pareces a tu papi…- el pequeño asintió feliz en eso Takao bajaba por las escaleras luciendo tan hermoso como siempre e irradiando dulzura

buenas noches…- dijo con amabilidad…la mujer se le acerco y lo abrazo

mi pequeño…espero que seas feliz con este muchacho… es lo que siempre quiso Kai…- el moreno asintió amablemente… el gran día llego y Takao esta muy nervioso en su habitación donde su pequeño Daniel lo miraba dar vuelta tras vuelta…

mami… ya…- el pequeño se levanto de la cama y se acerco asta su mami y lo tomo de la mano...- vamos mami…- Takao asintió y bajaron por las escaleras…Takao traía un traje blanco igual que su pequeño…se veían tan bien… al llegar al final de las escaleras Tajimi y Himura los esperaban

bueno hermanito…por fin se casaran…- Takao lo abrazo en un impulso

oigan pero yo quiero mas a mi hermanito…- los chicos se peleaban por el cariño de su hermanito menor… asta que Dàniel los separo

mi mami…es solo para mi…- Takao sonrió alegre ante los celos de su pequeño...

ahora mi pequeño vamos…- Takao tomo la mano de su pequeño y se encaminaron al jardín donde se llevaría acabo la ceremonia… al ver a Max los dos sintieron que aquello seria lo mejor de sus vidas… después de que el padre les declarara pareja oficial… los dos se besaron y los festejos no se hicieron esperar… el pequeño Dàniel abrazo a sus papis… la tarde fue divertida y entretenida con los repentinos arranque de celos de Dàniel y las compentecias de comida con Tajimi… fue la boda mas divertida de todas… pero ahora era hora de la privacidad… Dàniel se había quedado dormido antes de terminar la noche y los invitados se habían marchado…la casa estaba lista para la acción… el moreno estaba sentado sobre la cama…estaba tan nervioso como si fuera su primera vez… Max estaba en el baño refrescándose… salio del baño y se encontró con su amado sentado sobre la cama, mirando el piso… Max se le acerco y deposito un calido beso…para luego seguir mas y mas… dando besos mas profundos, apoyándose cada vez mas sobre la cama… recorriendo con sus manos el delgado y bien formado cuerpo de Takao…dejando los labios…para ir bajando…saboreando con la lengua el exquisito sabor de Takao… llegando a los pezones… mordiéndolos…mamadolos…

¡¡ahhhh….Max!...- exhalaba el moreno muy excitado…tragando a duras penas saliva

mmm…- Max solo gemía mientras abría los pantalones y probaba el exquisito pene

ahhhh….ahh…- gemía roncamente Takao… el moreno chupaba tan bien el pene…que Takao se doblo hacía adelante…sujeto los cabellos…- me…vengo…ahhhhh…- antes de poder terminar el moreno había dejado salir el semen en la boca de Max….el cual labio los hilitos de semen que le resbalaban…Max se incorporo solo para despojarse de su bata…mostrando su excitación tan pronunciada… Takao tenia entre cerrados los ojos… por la evidente cansancio

Takao…ahhh… te amo tanto…- el rubio abrió mas las piernas de Takao y metió un dedo…para acicalar el ano- ¿estas bien?...- el moreno asintió con los ojos cerrados… Max saco el dedo y metió dos… masturbándolo por el colon…Max no resistía mas…saco los dedos y en su lugar metió su pene…empujando rápidamente y evitar el dolor a Takao

¡¡¡AHHHH…!-suspiro Takao abrazándose a su rubio

ahhhh….estas…ahhh…bien?...- Takao asintió

dame...ahhh…mas…- el rubio no espero mas y comenzo embestir a su añor…primero lentamente…para luego seguir mas pronunciadamente…haciendo cada movimiento mas excitante y pasional… el rubio tomo el pene de Tako entre su mano y lo masturbo al ritmo de las embestidas… provocando espasmos de palcer… Max se acerco mas al pecho de su amor…chupando las tetillas que se mostraban ante el… - ahhhhh….Max….ahhhh…me….ha…vengo…- casi lo grito el moreno al sentir su semen salir por la punta y el rubio al sentir las contracciones…también se vino

ahhh….eres….tan…exquisito…- le susurro el rubio al oído- te…amo…ahhh…- Takao asintió emocionado al escuchar las palabras de aquel al que amaba tanto….se acurruco entre sus brazos…posándose sobre Max…rozando ligeramente sus penes…el moreno se levanto…quedando sentado sobre el pene de Max…tomo el pene del rubio…y metiéndolo dentro de su entrada y dejándose ir hacia abajo

ahhhhh…- Takao sintió un inmenso placer…- ahhh…Max….ahhh….- el rubio se preocupo por su moreno…trato de bajarlo…pero este se negó- déjame….ahhh…- el moreno comenzó a moverse de arriba y abajo sintiendo el mas grande placer que pudiera haber tenido…y sin mas el moreno se dejo ir hacia debajo de un sentonaso…explotando ambos chicos…- te amo…tanto…- fueron dulces palabras que tanto le gustaban… -huam…el moreno cero los ojos…y se abrazo tiernamente a Max… el cual le acariciaba el rostro

Mi Takao…te protegeré por siempre…- el rubio acompaño en un tranquilizante sueño al moreno…a la mañana siguiente… la puerta es abierta bruscamente…. El rubio abrió perezosamente los ojos…pero al ver que el pequeño Dàniel se acercaba y con su peluche asta la cama…se subía y abrazaba a su mami…el cual despertaba lentamente

Mami…- le dijo tiernamente el pelirrojo

Buenos días…mi amor…ahhh….tengo sueño…- el pequeño puso pucheros

Mami…ya no me quelle- el moreno sonrió ante los pucheros

Hay…mi amor…- le da un beso en la mejilla

Jiji…mami...- el rubio comenzo a darle rosquillitas…- no papi Max…no…jajajaja…- la feliz familia comenzaba un dia muy algre del resto de lo que seria su vida

Los amo a los dos…- dijo el moreno mientras se unía a la guerra de cosquillas

Afuera de la mansión un chico de grandes ojeras…cabello lacio y rubio…mirando con cierta fascinación la gran mansión

Pero…no querrá decir que me rendiré tan fácilmente…jajajaja….- dijo con malicia aquel sujeto.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Fin

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»

Jajaja…hola…por que me miran así…esto ya termino…gracias por haberme seguido asta ahora…próximamente verán terminados los demás…un beso y gracias por estar aquí…ahora y por siempre.

«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»«°°°»


End file.
